EL DUQUE Y YO
by lime94
Summary: Bella hija del vizconde y Edward el nuevo duque tenían el mismo problema: la continua presión para que encontraran pareja. Al conocerse, se les ocurrió el plan perfecto: fingir un compromiso pero ninguno tenia idea de las consecuencias que esto traeria. primera historia porfa dejen rewiews
1. prologo 1

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCATO ESTA HISTORIA

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCO

Sumary

Todos parecían divertirse en aquel baile que reunía a lo más selecto de la sociedad londinense. Todos, excepto ellos dos. Bella, una hermosa joven agobiada por su madre, y Edward , el huraño nuevo duque de Hastings, tenían el mismo problema: la continua presión para que encontraran pareja. Al conocerse, se les ocurrió el plan perfecto: fingir un compromiso que los liberara de más agobios. Pero no sería sencillo, ya que el hermano de Bella, amigo de Edward no es fácil de engañar, ni tampoco lo son las damas de la alta sociedad. Aunque lo que complicará de verdad las cosas será la aparición de un elemento que no estaba previsto en este juego a dos bandas: el amor.

Desde que fue presentada en sociedad, Bella no tiene un momento de respiro. La culpa es de su madre, a la que adora, pero que está obsesionada con encontrarle un marido cuanto antes. Lo peor del caso es que los hombres razonablemente deseables no están interesados, y los que sí lo están son unos incansables pesados de los que tiene que librarse... incluso a golpes. Por eso acepta encantada la idea del duque de Hastings de fingir un noviazgo que ahuyente a los pretendientes. Aunque quizá también tenga algo que ver el hecho de que el joven duque comienza a resultarle cada vez más seductor.

Marcado por una infancia llena de soledad y resentimiento, Edward masen, el nuevo duque de Hastings, no quiere saber nada de la vida social de Londres ni, desde luego, de los intentos de las elegantes damas de "cazarlo" como marido para sus hijas. Cuando conoce a Bella, cree haber encontrado el plan perfecto: un compromiso ficticio que mantenga alejadas a las pretendientes que lo agobian. Y cuando la atracción fingida comienza a convertirse en algo demasiado real, Edward deberá enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado que le impiden disfrutar la felicidad que el destino pone al alcance de su mano.

PRÓLOGO

El nacimiento de Edward Anthony masen cullen, conde de Clyvedon, fue recibido con grandes celebraciones. Las campanas repicaron durante horas, hubo champán para todos para festejar la llegada del recién nacido y todo el pueblo de Clyvedon dejó sus labores para unirse a la fiesta organizada por el padre del joven conde.

—Éste no es un niño cualquiera —le dijo el panadero al herrero. Y no lo era porque Edward Anthony masen cullen no sería conde de Clyvedon para siempre. El título era pura cortesía. Ya que era el heredero de uno de los ducados más antiguos y ricos de Inglaterra. Y su padre, el duque de Hastings, había estado esperando este momento durante años. Mientras se paseaba con su hijo en brazos frente a la habitación de su mujer, al duque no le cabía el corazón en el pecho de lo orgulloso que estaba. Pasados los cuarenta años, había visto como sus amigos duques y condes engendraban herederos. Algunos habían tenido que ver nacer varias hijas antes de la llegada del esperado varón pero, al final, todos se habían asegurado la línea sucesoria, y su sangre perduraría en las próximas generaciones de la alta sociedad británica. Pero el duque de Hastings no. A pesar de que su mujer había conseguido concebir cinco hijos, sólo dos de esos embarazos llegaron a los nueve meses y, en ambos casos, los niños nacieron sin vida. Después del quinto embarazo, que acabó al quinto mes con un aborto en el que la madre perdió mucha sangre, todos los médicos comunicaron a los duques que no era aconsejable volver a intentar concebir. La vida de la duquesa corría peligro. Estaba demasiado débil y quizá, según los médicos, era demasiado mayor. El duque tendría que irse haciendo a la idea de que el ducado de Hastings dejaría de pertenecer a la familia masen. La duquesa, en cambio, Dios la bendiga, conocía perfectamente cuál era su papel y, después de un período de recuperación de seis meses, abrió la puerta que comunicaba los dos dormitorios, y el duque volvió a la búsqueda de un hijo. Cinco meses después, la duquesa comunicó al duque que estaba embarazada. La euforia del primer momento quedó empañada por la firme decisión del duque de quenada, absolutamente nada, truncara este embarazo. A partir del mismo momento en que la duquesa tuvo la primera falta, se vio obligada a guardar cama. Un médico acudía a visitarla cada día y, hacia la mitad del embarazo, el duque localizó al mejor doctor de Londres y le ofreció un dineral para que abandonara su consulta y se trasladara a Clyvedon temporalmente. Esta vez, el duque no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Tendría ese hijo y el ducado quedaría en la familia masen .La duquesa empezó a tener dolores al octavo mes y las enfermeras le colocaron almohadas debajo de la cadera. El doctor Stubbs les explicó que la gravedad haría que el niño se mantuviera dentro. Al duque le pareció un argumento lógico y, cuando el doctor se marchaba por las noches, colocaba otra almohada, dejándola formando un ángulo de veinte grados. Y así permaneció durante un mes.

Y, por fin, llegó la hora de la verdad. Todos rezaban por el duque, que tanto deseaba un heredero, y pocos se acordaron de la duquesa que, a medida que le había crecido la barriga, había ido perdiendo peso hasta quedarse en los huesos. Nadie quería ser demasiado optimista porque, al fin y al cabo, la duquesa ya había dado a luz y enterrado a dos niños. Además, aunque todo saliera bien, podía perfectamente ser una niña. Cuando los gritos de la duquesa fueron más fuertes y frecuentes, el duque, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del doctor, la comadrona y la doncella de la duquesa, entró en la habitación de su mujer. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, pero estaba decidido a estar presente cuando se conociera el sexo del bebé. Salió la cabeza, luego los hombros. Todos se inclinaron para ver el fruto de los dolores y empujones de la duquesa y, entonces...Y entonces el duque supo que Dios existía y que estaba con los masen. Dejó que la comadrona lo limpiara y luego cogió al niño en brazos y salió para enseñárselo a todo el mundo. — ¡Es un niño! —gritó—. ¡Un niño perfecto! Y mientras los criados lo celebraran, el duque miró al pequeño conde y le dijo: —Eres perfecto. Eres un masen. Y eres mío. Quería llevarlo fuera para que todos vieran que había tenido un varón sano y fuerte, pero estaban a principios de abril y hacia un poco de frío así que, al final, accedió a que la comadrona se lo llevara con la madre. El duque montó a lomos de un caballo castrado y salió a celebrarlo, gritando a todo el que quisiera escucharle la buena noticia. Mientras, la duquesa, que desde el parto no había dejado de sangrar, quedó inconsciente y, al final, falleció. El duque lo sintió mucho por su mujer. Lo sintió con toda el alma. No la había querido, por supuesto, ni ella a él, pero habían mantenido una bonita amistad desde la infancia. Del matrimonio, el duque sólo esperaba un hijo y heredero y, en ese aspecto, su mujer había demostrado ser todo un ejemplo de conducta. Dio órdenes de que cada semana hubiera flores frescas en su tumba, todo el año, y trasladaron su retrato del salón al vestíbulo, a un lugar prominente encima de la escalera. Y luego el duque se dedicó a la tarea de criar a su hijo. Obviamente, el primer año no pudo hacer casi nada. El bebé era demasiado pequeño para los libros de administración de las tierras y responsabilidades, así que lo dejó al cuidado de la niñera y se fue a Londres, donde continuó con la vida que llevaba antes de ser padre, salvo que ahora obligaba a todo el mundo, incluido el rey, a mirar el retrato en miniatura que le había hecho a su hijo poco después de nacer. Visitaba Clyvedon de vez en cuando y, para el segundo aniversario de Simon, regresó con la intención de encargarse personalmente de la educación del conde. Le había comprado un pony, una pistola para cuando fuera mayor y acudiera a la caza del zorro y había contratado a maestros para que le enseñaran todo lo que un hombre puede saber. — ¡Es demasiado joven para todo esto! —exclamó la niñera Hopkins. —Bobadas —respondió el duque de un modo condescendiente—. Obviamente, no espero que se especialice en ninguna de estas materias en los próximos años, pero nunca es demasiado temprano para iniciar la educación de un duque. —No es un duque —dijo la niñera.

—Lo será.

Hastings le dio la espalda y se agachó junto a su hijo, que estaba construyendo un castillo asimétrico con unos bloques en el suelo. El duque hacía meses que no iba a Clyvedon y quedó encantado con lo mucho que Edward había crecido. Era un niño sano y fuerte, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. — ¿Qué estás construyendo, hijo? Edward sonrió y señaló. Hastings miró a la niñera Hopkins. — ¿No habla? Ella agitó la cabeza. —Todavía no, señor. El duque frunció el ceño. —Tiene dos años. ¿No debería hablar ya? —Algunos niños les cuestas más que a otros, señor. Pero está claro que es un chico brillante. —Claro que lo es. Es un masen. La niñera asintió. Siempre lo hacía cuando el duque hablaba de la supuesta superioridad de los masen. —A lo mejor —sugirió—, no tiene nada que decir. El duque no pareció demasiado convencido, pero le dio a Edward un soldado de juguete, le acarició la cabeza y se fue a montar la nueva yegua que le había comprado a lord Worth. Sin embargo, dos años después no tuvo tanta paciencia. — ¿Por qué no habla? —gritó. —No lo sé —respondió la niñera, retorciendo las manos. — ¿Qué le ha hecho? — ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! —Si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, mi hijo —dijo, señalando a Edward con el dedo hablaría. El niño, que estaba practicando con las letras en su pequeño escritorio, no se perdía detalle de la conversación. —Por el amor de Dios, tiene cuatro años —gruñó el duque—. Se supone que ya debería hablar. —Sabe escribir —se apresuró a decir la niñera Hopkins—. He criado a cinco niños, y ninguno aprendió a escribir tan rápido como el señorito Edward

—Si no puede hablar, va a necesitar escribir mucho —dijo, y añadió, dirigiéndose al niño, con los ojos encendidos—. ¡Di algo, maldita sea! Simón se echó hacia atrás, con los labios temblorosos. — ¡Señor! — Exclamó la niñera—. Lo está asustando. Hastings dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara. —A lo mejor es lo que necesita. A lo mejor necesita una buena dosis de disciplina. Una buena zurra quizá sirva para hacerle hablar. Cogió el cepillo de plata que la niñera usaba para peinar a Edward y se dirigió hacia su hijo. —Yo te haré hablar, pequeño estúpido... — ¡No! La niñera Hopkins contuvo la respiración. El duque dejó caer el cepillo. Fue la primera vez que escucharon la voz de Edward. — ¿Qué has dicho? —susurró el duque, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	2. prologo 2

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCATO ESTA HISTORIA

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Prologo 2 continuacion

¿Qué has dicho? —susurró el duque, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Edward cerró los puños y la mandíbula y empezó a moverse cuando dijo:—No me p-p-p-p-p-p-p…El duque palideció.—¿Qué está diciendo? Edward volvió a intentarlo.—N-n-n-n-n-n-n…—Dios mío —susurró el duque, horrorizado—. Es tonto. —No es tonto! —dijo la niñera, abrazando al niño. —N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no me p-p-p-p-p-p-p —Edward respiró hondo—, p-p-pegues. Hastings se dejó caer en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos.—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Qué podría haber hecho para…— ¡Debería alegrarse por él! —le recriminó la niñera—. Lleva cuatro años esperando a que hable y, ahora, cuando lo hace…

—¡Es idiota! —Gritó Hastings—. ¡Un maldito idiota! Edward se echó a llorar.—El condado de Hastings va a ir a manos de un tonto —dijo el duque—.

Tantos años esperando un heredero y todo para nada. Debería haberle dado el título a mi primo. —Le dio la espalda a su hijo, que se estaba secando las lágrimas con las manos, intentando ser fuerte ante su padre—.

No puedo mirarlo. Ni siquiera soporto mirarlo. Y, entonces, se fue. La niñera abrazó al niño.—No eres tonto —le susurró, furiosa—. Eres el niño más listo que conozco. Y si alguien pude aprender a hablar correctamente, ése eres tú. Edward se acurrucó en su regazo y sollozó.—Ya verás —dijo la niñera—. Tendrá que tragarse sus palabras, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. La niñera Hopkins se esforzó por cumplir su palabra. Mientras el duque de Hastings se instaló en Londres e intentó hacer ver que no tenía ningún hijo, ella pasó cada minuto del día con Edward, enseñándole letras y sonidos, elogiándolo cuando hacía algo bien y dándole palabras de ánimo cuando fallaba. Los progresos eran lentos pero, poco a poco, el discurso de Edward fue mejorando. A los seis años, el «n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no» se había convertido en «n-n-no», y a los ocho ya decía frases enteras sin titubear. Sin embargo, cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado seguía teniendo problemas, y la niñera Hopkins tuvo que recordarle que tenía que estar tranquilo si quería pronunciar las palabras enteras. Pero Edward estaba decidido, era inteligente y, lo más importante, era muy testarudo. Aprendió a respirar hondo antes de cada frase y a pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca.

Memorizó la sensación que tenía en la boca cuando hablaba bien e intentó analizar qué era lo que no funcionaba cuando tartamudeaba. Y, al final, a los once años, miró a la niñera a los ojos, respiró hondo, y dijo:—Creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a ver a mi padre. La niñera lo miró muy seria. El duque no había venido a ver a su hijo en siete años. Y tampoco había respondido ninguna de las cartas que Edward le había enviado. Y fueron cerca de un centenar.—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó . Edward asintió. —Está bien.

Diré que preparen el carruaje. Saldremos hacia Londres mañana por la mañana. El viaje duró un día y medio y, cuando cruzaron la verja de Basset House era casi de noche. Edward observó maravillado el ir y venir de carruajes en las calles de Londres mientras subía la escalera de la entrada de la mano de la niñera Hopkins. Ninguno de los dos había estado antes en Basset House así que, cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, la niñera sólo se le ocurrió llamar al picaporte.

La puerta se abrió enseguida y se vieron observados por un mayordomo más bien imponente.—Las entregas —dijo, cerrando la puerta—, se hacen por la puerta de atrás.—¡Espere un segundo! —Dijo, la niñera, colocando un pie en el umbral—. No somos criados. El mayordomo miró con desdeño su ropa.—Bueno, yo sí, pero él no. —Cogió a Edward por el brazo y lo colocó delante de ella—. Es el conde Clyvedon y será mejor que lo trate con un poco más de respeto. El mayordomo se quedó con la boca abierta y parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.—Según tengo entendido, el conde Clyvedon está muerto.—¿Qué? —Exclamó la niñera.—¡Le aseguro que no estoy muerto! —dijo Edward, con toda la indignación que puede mostrar un niño de once años. El mayordomo lo miró y enseguida reconoció la mirada de los masen. Los hizo entrar. —¿Por qué creía que estaba m-muerto? —preguntó Edward, maldiciéndose por tartamudear, aunque no le sorprendió porque era lo que le pasaba cuando se enfadaba.—No me corresponde a mí contestar a esa pregunta —respondió el mayordomo.—Por supuesto que sí —dijo la niñera—. No puede decirle algo así a un niño de su edad y no explicárselo. El mayordomo se quedó callado, y luego dijo:—El duque no lo ha mencionado en años. Lo último que dijo fue que no tenía ningún hijo. Parecía muy afectado, así que nadie le hizo más preguntas. Nosotros, bueno los criados, supusimos que había muerto. Edward apretó la mandíbula e intentó calmar la rabia que sentía en su interior.—Si su hijo hubiera muerto, ¿no le habría llevado duelo? —Preguntó la niñera—. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar eso? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el niño estaba muerto si su padre no llevaba duelo? El mayordomo se encogió de hombros.—El duque suele vestirse de negro. El duelo no habría alterado su manera de vestir.—Esto es una ofensa —dijo la niñera—. Le exijo que vaya a buscar al duque inmediatamente. Edward no dijo nada. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para intentar controlar sus emociones. Tenía que hacerlo. Sólo podría hablar con su padre si se calmaba un poco. El mayordomo asintió.—Está arriba. Le comunicaré su llegada de in mediato. La niñera empezó a caminar furiosa de un lado a otro, refunfuñando entre dientes y refiriéndose al duque en todas las palabras ofensivas de su extraordinariamente amplio vocabulario. Edward se quedó en el medio de la sala, con los brazos como palos a ambos lados del cuerpo, respirando hondo. «Puedes hacerlo —se decía—. Puedes hacerlo» La niñera lo miró, vio que intentaba controlar sus emociones y, en voz baja, le dijo:—Respira hondo. Y piensa las palabras antes de hablar. Si puedes controlar…—Veo que sigue mimándolo como siempre —dijo una voz desde la puerta. La niñera se levantó y, lentamente, se giró. Intentó encontrar algo respetuoso que decir. Pero, cuando miró al duque, vio a Edward en sus ojos y la invadió la rabia. Puede que el duque se pareciera a su hijo, pero no era un padre para él.—Usted, señor, es un ser despreciable —dijo, al final.—Y usted, señora, está despedida. La niñera retrocedió.—Nadie le habla así al duque de Hastings —dijo—. ¡Nadie!

— ¿Ni siquiera el rey? —dijo Edward .Hastings se dio la vuelta, sin apenas darse cuenta de que su hijo había pronunciado perfectamente esas palabras.—Tú —dijo el duque, en voz baja. Edward asintió. Había conseguido decir bien una frase, pero era un corta y no quería tentar su suerte. No mientras estuviera tan enfadado. Normalmente, podía hablar durante días sin tartamudear, pero ahora…La manera e que su padre lo miraba lo hizo sentirse un niño. Un niño idiota. Y, de repente, se sintió la lengua muy pesada. El duque sonrió con crueldad.—Dime, chico, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?—No pasa nada, Edward —le susurró la niñera, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al duque—. No dejes que te afecte. Puedes hacerlo, cariño. Y, sin saber cómo, esas palabras de ánimo consiguieron el efecto contrario. Edward había venido a Londres para enfrentarse a su padre y la niñera lo estaba tratando como si fuera un bebé.—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el duque— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Los músculos de Edward se tensaron hasta tal punto que empezó a temblar.

Padre e hijo se miraron durante un rato, aunque pareció una eternidad, hasta que el duque empezó a maldecir a su hijo y se fue hacía la puerta.—Eres mi mayor fracaso —le dijo a su hijo—. No sé que habré hecho para merecer este castigo, pero que Dios me asista si algún día te vuelvo a mirar a los ojos.—¡Señor! —exclamó la niñera, indignada.

Aquella no eran formas de hablarle a un niño.—Sáquelo de mi vista —gritó—. Puede quedarse con el trabajo siempre que lo mantenga alejado de mí.—¡Espera! Lentamente, al oír la voz de Edward , se dio la vuelta.—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. Edward tomó aire por la nariz tres veces, los labios apretados por la rabia. Se obligó a relajarla mandíbula y se rascó la lengua con la parte superior del paladar, intentando recordar la sensación de hablar bien. Al final, justo cuando el duque estaba a punto de volverlo a rechazar, abrió la boca y dijo:—Soy tu hijo. Escuchó como la niñera Hopkins soltaba un resoplido de alivio y en los ojos de su padre vio algo que no había visto nunca. Orgullo. No demasiado pero, en el fondo, brillaba una chispa de orgullo; eso le dio a Edward un poco de esperanza.

—Soy tu hijo —repitió, un poco más alto—. Y no q…De repente, se le cerró la garganta. Y le entró el pánico. "Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo "Pero notaba un nudo en la garganta, la lengua le pesaba y se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos

.—Y no q-q-q…—Vete a casa —dijo el duque, en voz baja—. Aquí no hay sitio para ti. Edward sintió el rechazo de su padre hasta la médula, sintió una punzada de dolor que le invadía el corazón. Y, mientras el odio nacía en su interior y se reflejaba en sus ojos, hizo una reverencia. Si no podía ser el hijo que su padre quería, juraba por Dios que sería todo lo contrario…


	3. La llegada

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCATO ESTA HISTORIA

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Los swan son, de lejos, la familia más prolífica de las de altas esferas sociales de Londres. Tanta productividad por parte de la vizcondesa y el difunto vizconde es de agradecer, a pesar de que la elección de los nombres sólo puede calificarse de banal. Emmett, Bella, Colín, seht, Eloísa, Francesca, Gregory y Hyacinth; aunque uno podría creer que los padres deberían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para aprenderse los nombres de sus hijos sin necesidad de que los nombres sean tan comunes .Es más, cuando uno se encuentra con la vizcondesa y sus ocho hijos en una sala, teme que esté viendo doble, triple o peor. Esta autora nunca ha visto una colección de hermanos con tanto parecido físico entre ellos. Aunque esta autora nunca se ha detenido a observar el color de los ojos detenidamente, los ocho tienen una estructura ósea muy similar y el mismo cabello grueso y castaño. Cuando la vizcondesa empiece a buscar buenos partidos para casar a sus hijas me dará mucha lástima por no haber tenido ni un solo hijo con un color de pelo más extraordinario. Sin embargo, tanto parecido tiene sus ventajas; no hay ninguna duda que los ocho son hijos legítimos. Ah, querido lector, tu devota autora ya querría que en todas las grandes familias fuera igual.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 26 de abril de 1813

Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! — rene swan, hizo una bola con la hoja de periódico y la tiró al otro lado del elegante salón .Inteligentemente, su hija Bella no hizo ningún comentario e hizo ver que estaba concentrada en el bordado.

—¿Has leído lo que ha escrito? —le preguntó rene

—. ¿Lo has leído? Bella miró la bola de papel, que estaba debajo de una mesita de caoba.

—No he podido hacerlo antes que… mmm… la destrozaras

.—Pues léelo —dijo rene, agitando el brazo en el aire

—. Lee las calumnias que esa mujer ha escrito sobre nosotros. Tranquilamente, Bella dejó en el sillón el bordado y fue hasta la mesita. Extendió la hoja sobre el regazo y leyó el párrafo que hablaba de su familia. Parpadeando, levantó la mirada. —No es tan malo, madre. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta lo que escribió la semana pasada de los Featherington, esto es una auténtica bendición.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarte marido si esa mujer va difamando tu nombre? Bella suspiró. Después de dos temporadas en los bailes de Londres, la palabra «marido "bastaba para ponerla de los nervios. Quería casarse, claro que sí, y ni siquiera albergaba esperanzas de casarse por amor. Pero ¿era mucho pedir casarse con alguien por quien sintiera un mínimo afecto? Hasta ese momento, cuatro hombres habían pedido su mano, pero cuando Bella se planteaba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de cualquiera de ellos, sencillamente no podía.

Había bastantes hombres a los que ella consideraba razonablemente aceptables como maridos, pero había un problema: ninguno de ellos parecía interesado. Sí, claro, todos la apreciaban. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Todos pensaban que era graciosa, amable e ingeniosa, y nadie pensaba que no fuera atractiva pero, al mismo tiempo, nadie quedaba maravillado ante su belleza, nadie se quedaba sin palabras ante su presencia o escribía poesía en su honor. Los hombres, pensó ella, disgustada, sólo se interesan por las mujeres que les daban miedo. Nadie parecía interesado en cortejarla a ella. Todos la querían, o eso decían, porque era muy fácil hablar con ella y siempre parecía entender lo que los hombres sentían. Como dijo uno de los hombres que ella pensaba que podría ser un buen marido: «Créeme, Bella, no eres como las demás mujeres. Eres, en el buen sentido de la palabra, de lo más normal. "Y lo habría considerado un cumplido si, inmediatamente después, él no se hubiera ido a buscar a alguna belleza rubia. Bella bajó la mirada y vio que tenía la mano apretada en un puño. Después, levantó la mirada y vio que su madre la estaba observando y esperando, obviamente, que le dijera algo. Como ya había suspirado, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Estoy segura de que la columna de lady Whistledown no va arruinar mis posibilidades de matrimonio.

—¡Bella, ya han pasado dos años!

—Y lady Whistledown sólo publica esta ridícula columna desde hace tres meses, así que no creo que podamos echarle toda la culpa a ella.

—Le echaré la culpa a quien quiera —dijo Rene.

Bella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar responderle de mala manera a su madre. Sabía que sólo quería lo mejor para ella, y sabía que su madre la quería. Y ella también la quería. En realidad, hasta que Bella llegó a la edad casadera, Rene había sido la mejor madre del mundo. Y lo seguía siendo, menos cuando se desesperaba ante la realidad que, detrás de Bella, tenía que casar a tres hijas más. Rene se colocó una mano encima del pecho.

Pone en entredicho tu origen noble.—No —dijo Bella, lentamente. Siempre era recomendable ir con cautela a la hora de contradecir a su madre—. En realidad, lo que ha dicho es que no cabe ninguna duda de que todos somos hijos legítimos. Y eso mucho más de lo que pude decirse de las demás familias numerosas de la alta sociedad.

—Ni siquiera debería haber sacado el tema —lloriqueó Rene.

—Madre, escribe una columna de cotilleos. Su trabajo es sacar temas como éste.

—Ni siquiera es una persona real —añadió Rene, muy enfadada. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, aunque luego cambió de opinión y empezó a agitar un dedo en el aire

—. Whistledown, ja Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Whistledown. Sea quien sea esta depravada mujer, dudo mucho que sea uno de los nuestros. Nadie con un mínimo de educación escribiría semejantes mentiras.

—Claro que es de los nuestros —dijo Bella, a quien se le notaba en los ojos que estaba disfrutando con aquella conversación—. Si no fuera de la alta sociedad, sería imposible que supiera todo lo que sabe. ¿Pensabas que era alguna impostora que se dedicaba a espiar por las ventanas ya escuchar detrás de las puertas?

—No me gusta ese tono, Bella Swan —dijo Rene, entrecerrado los ojos. Bella reprimió una sonrisa. La frase «No me gusta tu tono» era la respuesta habitual de Rene cuando uno de sus hijos tenía razón en una discusión. Sin embargo, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para dejarlo allí.

—No me sorprendería que lady Whistledown fuera una de tus amigas —dijo Bella, inclinando la cabeza

. —Ten cuidado, muchachita. Ninguna de mis amigas caería tan bajo.

—Está bien —dijo Bella—. Posiblemente no es ninguna de tus amigas, pero estoy segura de que es alguien que conocemos. Ningún intruso podría conseguir la información de la que ella habla. Rene se cruzó de brazos.

—Me gustaría descubrirla y dejarla sin trabajo.

—Si de verdad es lo que quieres —dijo Bella, sin poder resistirse al comentario—, no deberías apoyarla comprando su revista.

— ¿Y qué conseguiría con eso? —Preguntó Rene

—. Todo el mundo la compra. Mi insignificante boicot sólo serviría para hacerme quedar como una ignorante cuando los demás comentaran sus chismes. En eso tenía razón, pensó Bella. La alta sociedad de Londres estaba totalmente enganchada a la Revista de sociedad de Lady Whistledown. La misteriosa publicación había aparecido en la puerta de las mejores casas de Londres hacía tres meses. Durante dos semanas, se entregó de manera gratuita los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Y entonces, al tercer lunes, los mayordomos de todo Londres esperaron en vano a los chicos del reparto porque para, sorpresa de todo el mundo, la revista se empezó a vender al desorbitado precio de cinco peniques el ejemplar. Bella sólo podía admirar la astucia de la ficticia lady Whistledown. Cuando empezó a vender sus chismes, todo Londres estaba ya tan enganchado a ellos que todos desembolsaban los cinco peniques para leerlos mientras, en algún lugar, alguna señora entrometida se estaba haciendo de oro. Mientras Rene se paseaba por el salón refunfuñando sobre aquel «terrible desaire» en contra de su familia, Bella la miró para asegurarse de que no le prestaba atención y aprovechó para seguir leyendo los relatos de lady Whistledown. La publicación era una mezcla de comentarios, noticias sociales, mordaces insultos y algún que otro cumplido. Lo que la diferenciaba de otras revistas similares es que la autora daba los nombres completos de los protagonistas. No ocultaba a las personas detrás de abreviaturas como lord S o lady G. Si lady Whistledown quería escribir sobre alguien, utilizaba el nombre completo. La gente bien puso el grito en el cielo pero, en el fondo, estaban fascinados por aquella mujer.

Este último número era típico de lady Whistledown. Aparte de la breve columna sobre los Swan, que no era más que una descripción de la familia, relataba las fiestas de la noche anterior. Bella no pudo asistir porque era el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, y los Swan siempre celebraban los cumpleaños en familia. Y siendo ocho hermanos, siempre estaban celebrando algo.

—¿Estás leyendo esa bazofia?

—dijo Rene, en tono acusatorio. Bella la miró, sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—La columna de hoy no está mal. Al parecer, Cecil Tumbley tiró una torre de copas de champán ayer por la noche.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Rene, intentando disimular su interés.

—Mmm-hmm —contestó Bella

Da bastante buena cuenta del baile en casa de los Middlethorpe. Quién habló con quién, los vestidos que llevaban las señoras…

—Y supongo que sintió la necesidad de dar su opinión a ese respecto, ¿no es así? Bella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Venga, mamá. Sabes tan bien como yo que a la señora Middlethorpe nunca le ha favorecido el púrpura. Rene intentó no sonreír. Bella vio cómo la comisura de los labios se apretaba mientras su madre intentaba mantener la compostura propia de una vizcondesa y madre. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos estaba sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su hija en el sofá.

—Déjame verlo —dijo, quitándole la revista de las manos a Bella—. ¿Pasó algo más? ¿Nos perdimos algo importante?—Mamá, de verdad, con una reportera como lady Whistledown, ya no hace falta acudir a las fiestas —dijo Bella, agitando la revista

—. Esto es casi como haber estado allí. Incluso mejor .Estoy segura que nosotros comimos mejor que ellos. Y devuélveme eso —gritó, quitándole la revista de las manos a su madre. — ¡Bella le hizo una mueca.

—Lo estaba leyendo yo. — ¡Está bien! Rene se inclinó. Bella leyó:

—«El vividor antiguamente conocido como conde de Clyvedon ha decidido, al fin, honrar a Londres con su presencia. Aunque todavía no se dignado a hacer su presentación oficial en ninguna fiesta social, han visto al nuevo duque de Hastings en White's varias veces y en Tattersall's en una ocasión —hizo una pausa para respirar

—. El duque ha vivido en el extranjero los últimos seis años. ¿Será sólo una coincidencia que haya regresado ahora, justo después de la muerte del viejo duque? "Bella levantó la mirada.

—Dios mío, no se anda por las ramas, ¿no crees? Este Clyvedon, ¿no es amigo de Emmett?

—Ahora se llama Hastings —dijo Rene, de manera automática

—. Y sí, creo que él y Emmett eran amigos en Oxford. Y en Eton también, creo.

—Arrugó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos—. Si no recuerdo mal, era bastante revoltoso. Siempre estaba en desacuerdo con su padre, pero era un chico brillante. Estoy casi segura de que Emmett dijo que sacó nota de honor en matemáticas.

Y eso —dijo, con una mira maternal—, es más de lo que puedo decir de ninguno de mis hijos.—Estoy segura de que, si en Oxford aceptaran mujeres, yo también sacaría notas excelentes—bromeó Bella.

Rene soltó una risita.

—Te corregía los deberes de aritmética cuando la institutriz estaba enferma, Bella.

—De acuerdo, quizás en historia —dijo Bella, sonriendo. Volvió a mirar el papel y releyendo una y otra vez el nombre del nuevo duque—. Parece interesante.

Rene la miró, muy seria. —No es adecuado para una señorita de tu edad.

—Es curioso cómo, en un segundo, soy tan mayor que te desesperas porque crees que no me voy a casar con nadie y, al mismo tiempo, soy demasiado joven para conocer a los amigos de Emmett.

—Bella Swan, no me…—… gusta mi tono, lo sé —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. Pero me quieres .Rene también sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

—Es cierto. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.—Es la maldición de la maternidad. Nos quieres incluso cuando te sacamos de quicio. Rene suspiró. —Sólo espero que algún día tengas

—… hijos como yo, lo sé —dijo Bella, con una sonrisa melancólica, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Su madre podría ser demasiado curiosa y su padre quizás estuvo más interesado en la caza que en las fiestas sociales, pero habían tenido un matrimonio amable y bien avenido, lleno de amor, risas e hijos.

—Lo peor que podría hacer sería no seguir tu ejemplo.

—Bella, cielo —dijo Rene, con los ojos humedecidos—. Es una de las cosas más bonitas qué me han dicho nunca. Bella jugó con un mechón castaño y sonrió, convirtiendo el momento sentimental en gracioso.

—Seguiré tu ejemplo en lo que al matrimonio y los hijos se refiere, madre, siempre que no tenga que tener ocho. En ese mismo momento, Edward masen, el nuevo duque de Hastings y antiguo tema de conversación de las mujeres Swan, estaba sentado en Whit's. Y estaba acompañado ni más ni menos que por Emmett Swan, el hermano mayor de Bella. Eran bastante parecidos; los dos altos, fuertes y con el cabello grueso y oscuro. Sin embargo, Emmett tenía los ojos del mismocolor chocolate que su hermana y Edward los tenía verde intenso. Y, precisamente, era esa mirada fría la que le antecedía. Cuando miraba a alguien directamente a los ojos, los hombres se sentían incómodos y las mujeres empezaban a temblar. Pero Emmett no. Hacía años que se conocían, y Emmett se limitaba a sonreír cuando Edward levantaba una ceja y lo miraba fijamente. —Te olvidas de que te he visto con la cabeza metida en un orinal —le había dicho Emmett—.Desde entonces, me cuesta tomarte en serio.

—Sí, y si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el que me sujetaba mientras llevaba aquel repugnante recipiente en la cabeza. —Fue la respuesta de Edward.

—Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, te lo aseguro. Sí, pero a la noche siguiente te tomaste la revancha en forma de doce anguilas en mi cama. Edward sonrió al recordar tanto el incidente como la consiguiente charla con el director. Emmett era un buen amigo, el tipo de hombre que uno querría tener al lado en una situación difícil. Fue la primera persona que Edward buscó cuando volvió a Inglaterra.

—Es un placer volverte a tener aquí, Clyvedon —dijo Emmett, una vez sentados en las butacas del Whit's

—. Pero supongo que ahora insistirás en que te llame Hastings. —No —dijo Edward, serio—. Hastings será siempre el nombre de mi padre. Nunca respondía a nada más. —Hizo una pausa—. Heredaré su título si es necesario pero no aceptaré su nombre.

— ¿Si es necesario? —Emmett abrió los ojos como platos—. Muchos hombres no estarían tan resignados ante la perspectiva de heredar un ducado. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sabía que se suponía que debía estar contento por su primogenitura y mostrarse orgulloso de la intachable historia de los Masen, pero la verdad era que todo aquello lo ponía enfermo. Toda la vida había intentado defraudar las expectativas de su padre, y ahora le parecía ridículo hacer honor a su nombre.

—Es una maldita carga, eso es lo que es —gruñó, al final.

—Pues será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando —dijo Emmett, a modo de consejo—,porque todo te van a llamar por su nombre. Edward sabía que era verdad, pero dudaba que algún día pudiera llevar con dignidad aquel título.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso —dijo Emmett, respetando la privacidad de su amigo en algo delo que obviamente no le gustaba hablar—, me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Así, por fin, encontraré un poco de paz la próxima vez que acompañe a mi hermana aun baile. Edward se echó hacia atrás y cruzó las largas y musculosas piernas por los tobillos.

—Un comentario muy intrigante —dijo. Emmett levantó una ceja.

—Y estás seguro de que te lo explicaré, ¿no es así?—Por supuesto.—Debería dejar que lo adivinaras por ti mismo, pero nunca he sido un hombre cruel.

Edward se río. — ¿Y esto lo dice el que me metió la cabeza en un orinal? Emmett agitó la mano en el aire pare quitarle importancia.

—Era joven. — ¿Y ahora eres el ejemplo del decoro y la respetabilidad? Emmett sonrió.

—Totalmente.

—Entonces —dijo Edward

—, dime, exactamente, ¿cómo voy a contribuir a que tengas una existencia más pacífica?—Supongo que tienes intención de asumir tu papel social.

—Supones mal. —Pero vas a ir al baile de lady Danbury esta semana —dijo Emmett. —Únicamente porque siento una gran aprecio por ella. Siempre dice lo que piensa y… —Los ojos de Edward parecieron alterados. — ¿Y? —preguntó Emmett. Edward agitó la cabeza. —Nada. Es que se portó muy bien conmigo de pequeño.

Pasé unas cuantas vacaciones de verano en su casa de Revérsale. Ya sabes, su sobrino. Emmett asintió

—Ya veo. Así que no tienes intención de presentarte en sociedad. Estoy impresionado por tu determinación. Pero permíteme que te diga una cosa: aunque no quieras ir a los bailes de la alta sociedad, ellas vendrán a ti. Edward, que había elegido ese momento para beber un trago de brandy, se atragantó ante la mirada de Emmett cuando dijo «ellas». Después de un mal rato tosiendo, dijo:

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? Emmett se estremeció. —Las madres. —Como yo no tuve, creo que no te entiendo.—Las madres, imbécil. Esos dragones que sacan fuego por la nariz con hijas, Dios nos asista, casaderas. Puedes correr, pero no podrás esconderte. Y, debe avisarte, la mía es la peor de todas.

—Dios santo. Y yo pensaba que África era peligrosa. Emmett le lanzó a su amigo una compasiva mirada. —Te perseguirán, y cuando te encuentren, te verás atrapado en una conversación con una joven pálida con un vestido blanco que sólo sabe hablar del tiempo, del baile anual en Almack's y de cintas de pelo. Edward miró a su amigo divertido.

—Deduzco, de tus palabras, que mientras he estado fuera, te has convertido en una especie de buen partido, ¿no?—No es que aspire a ello, te lo aseguro. Si dependiera de mí, evitaría los bailes como si fueran plagas. Pero mi hermana se presentó en sociedad el año pasado y, de vez en cuando, me veo obligado a acompañarla a los bailes.

—Te refieres a Bella, ¿verdad? Emmett miró a Edward bastante sorprendido.—¿Os llegasteis a conocer?—No —dijo Edward —. Pero me acuerdo de las cartas que te enviaba al colegio; además, también me recuerdo que era la cuarta, …—Sí, claro —dijo Emmett, con los ojos en blanco—.Le prometí a mi madre. Que a finales de semana iría a cenar con la familia a Swan House. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿No me acabas de prevenir sobre las madres y sus hijas casaderas? Emmett se río.

—Pondré a mi madre sobre aviso y, respecto a bells, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Esla excepción que confirma la regla. Te encantará. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría Emmett jugando a las casamenteras? No estaba seguro. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Emmett se río.

—Dios mío, crees que quiero emparejarte con Bella, ¿no? Edward no dijo nada.

—No encajaríais. Eres demasiado callado para sus gustos. A Edward le pareció un comentario algo extraño, pero decidió hacer otra pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿ha tenido otras ofertas?

—Unas cuantas. —Emmett se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba de brandy y suspiró, satisfecho—. Le he dado mi permiso para rechazarlas.

—Es un acto bastante indulgente por tu parte.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—En esta época, esperar un matrimonio por amor quizá sea demasiado, pero no veo por qué no debería ser feliz con su marido. Hemos recibido ofertas de un hombre que podría ser su padre, otro de uno que podría ser el hermano de su padre, y otra de uno que era demasiado tranquilo para nuestro bullicioso clan y, esta semana, ¡Dios, este ha sido el peor!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Edward, muy curioso. Emmett se rascó la sien energéticamente. —Era muy agradable, pero un poco corto. Después de nuestros años libertinos, seguro que pensabas que era un hombre sin sentimientos…

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Edward, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara—. ¿Por qué lo dices? Emmett frunció el ceño.

—No disfruté mucho rompiéndole el corazón a ese pobre tonto.

—Hmm, ¿no lo había hecho Bella?

—Sí, pero yo tenía que decírselo.

—No hay muchos hermanos que demuestren tanta permisividad con las propuestas de matrimonio de sus hermanas —dijo Edward.

Emmett se volvió a encoger de hombros, como si no pudiera imaginarse otra manera de tratar a su hermana.

—Ha sido una buena hermana. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

—¿Incluso si eso implica acompañarla a Almack's? —dijo Edward, malicioso. Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Incluso.

—Me gustaría consolarte diciéndote que todo esto terminará pronto, pero te recuerdo que tienes tres hermanas más que vienen por detrás. Emmett se hundió en el sillón.—A Eloísa le toca dentro de dos años, a Frances un año después y luego podré tomarme un descanso hasta que le toque a Hyacith. Edward se río. —No te envidió esa responsabilidad. Sin embargo, incluso cuando pronunció esas palabras, sintió un punto de añoranza y se preguntó cómo sería no estar tan solo en el mundo. No tenía intención de formar una familia aunque, si hubiera tenido uno de pequeño, quizá todo habría sido distinto.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar? —dijo Emmett, levantándose—. Algo informal, por supuesto. Nunca organizamos cenas formales cuando estamos en familia. Edward tenía muchas cosas que hacer esos días pero, antes incluso de pensar en lo que tenía que arreglar, ya estaba diciendo:—Será un placer.

—Excelente. Pero primero te veré en el baile de los Danbury, ¿no? Edward se estremeció.

—No, si puedo evitarlo. Mi intención es llegar, saludar y marcharme a la media hora. Levantando una incrédula ceja, Emmett preguntó: — ¿De verdad crees que podrás llegar a la fiesta, presentarle tus respetos a lady Danbury y marcharte? Edward asintió de manera segura y contundente. Sin embargo, la risa burlona de Emmett no fue demasiado tranquilizadora.

Gracias por sus reviews espero que les siga gustado la historia


	4. El baile

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

El nuevo duque de Hastings es de lo más interesante. A pesar de que su enemistad con su padre siempre fue del dominio público, ni siquiera esta autora ha podido descubrir la razón del distanciamiento.

_Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown_,

26 de abril de 1813

A finales de semana, Iabella estaba de pie en el baile de lady Danbury, bastante alejada de la pista y de los grupos de gente. Estaba más cómoda así.

En cualquier otra situación, habría disfrutado del baile como cualquier chica de su edad; sin embargo, hacía unas horas Emmett le había confesado que Mike newton lo había ido a ver hacía dos días y le había pedido formalmente su mano. Otra vez. Obviamente, Emmett lo había rechazado, ¡otra vez!, pero Isabella tenía el presentimiento de que Mike insistiría. Al fin y a cabo, dos propuestas de matrimonio en dos semanas no eran propias de un hombre que aceptara la derrota fácilmente.

Lo vio al otro lado del salón, mirando de un lado a otro, y aquello hizo que Isabella se difuminara más entre las sombras.

No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo. No era muy listo pero tampoco era rudo ni tosco y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que acabar con aquel encaprichamiento, le resultaba mucho más fácil comportarse como una cobarde: sencillamente, lo evitaba.

Mientras consideraba la posibilidad de ir a esconderse en la sala de descanso de las damas, escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?

Ella se giró y vio a su hermano mayor acercándose.

—Emmett —dijo, intentando decidir si se alegraba de verlo o le disgustaba que hubiera venido a meterse en sus asuntos—. No sabía que tú también vendrías.

—Mamá —dijo, sonriendo.

Cualquier otra palabra sobraba.

—Ah —dijo Isabella, con un compasivo movimiento de cabeza—. No digas más. Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Ha hecho una lista de novias potenciales. —Le lanzó a su hermana una mirada de agobio—. La queremos, ¿verdad?

Isabella soltó una risita.

—Sí, Emmett, la queremos.

—Es una locura temporal —dijo—. Tiene que ser así. No hay otra explicación. Hasta que alcanzaste la edad casadera, era una madre perfectamente razonable.

— ¿Yo? —Exclamó Isabella

—. Entonces, ¿todo es culpa mía? ¡Tú tienes ocho años más que yo!

—Sí, pero esta fiebre matrimonial no se había apoderado de ella hasta ahora.

Isabella se rio.

—Perdona que no sienta compasión por ti. Pero yo también recibí una lista el año pasado.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Y últimamente me está amenazando con darme una cada semana. Me da la lata con lo del matrimonio mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Los solteros son un reto, pero las solteras son patéticas. Y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy una mujer.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Soy tu hermano. No me doy cuenta de esas cosas —dijo, y la miró de reojo

—. ¿La has traído?

— ¿La lista? Cielos, no. ¿En qué estás pensando?

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Yo he traído la mía.

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

— ¡No me lo creo!

—De verdad. Sólo para torturar a mamá. Me pondré a su lado y la estudiaré detenidamente; sacaré las gafas…

—No tienes gafas.

Emmett sonrió; la misma sonrisa maliciosa que parecía que todos los hombre Swan dominaban.

—Me he comprado unas sólo para la ocasión.

—Emmett, no puedes hacer eso. Te matará. Y después encontrará la manera de echarme a mí la culpa.

—Cuento con eso.

Isabella lo golpeó en el hombro, provocando un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que varias personas que pasaban por allí se giraran a mirarlos.

—Una buena derecha —dijo Emmett, rascándose el brazo.

—Una chica no puede sobrevivir con cuatro hermanos si no aprende a golpear fuerte —dijo, cruzando los brazos—. Déjame ver la lista.

—¿Después de haberme golpeado?

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Ah, está bien. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacó un papel doblado y se lo dio—. Dime qué te parece. Estoy seguro que no ahorrarás detalles.

Isabella desdobló el papel y leyó los nombres escritos con la elegante escritura de su madre. La vizcondesa Swan había escrito los nombres de ocho mujeres. Ocho mujeres solteras y de muy buena familia.

—Justo lo que suponía —murmuró Isabella.

—¿Es tan horrorosa como creo?

—Peor. Philipa Featherington habla menos que una calabaza.

—¿Y las demás?

Isabella lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—En realidad, tú no querías casarte este año, ¿verdad?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Y la tuya, ¿cómo era?

—Hoy, gracias a Dios, anticuada. Tres de los cinco se casaron el año pasado. Mamá todavía me riñe por dejar que se me escaparan.

Los dos hermanos resoplaron de forma idéntica mientras se apoyaban en la pared. Rene Swan estaba decidida a casar a sus hijos. Emmett, el mayor, y Isabella, la mayor de las chicas, tenían que soportar toda la presión, aunque Isabella sospechaba que su madre casaría a la pequeña Hyacinth, de diez años, si recibía una oferta lo suficientemente buena.

—Por Dios, parecéis dos almas en pena. ¿Qué hacéis en este rincón?

Otra voz, inmediatamente reconocible.

—Benedict —dijo Isabella, mirándolo de reojo sin girar la cabeza—. No me digas que mamá también te ha hecho venir a ti.

Benedict asintió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ha empezado a intentar convencerme con zalamerías y después ha usado el arma de la culpabilidad. Esta semana, ya me he recordado tres veces que tendré que ser yo el padre del futuro vizconde si Emmett no se pone a ello.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Y supongo que eso también explica vuestro distanciamiento del baile, ¿no? ¿Evitando a mamá?

—En realidad —dijo Emmett—, vi a Bells, tratando de pasar desapercibida, y…

—¿Tratando de pasar desapercibida? —repitió Benedict, mofándose de su hermana.

Ella les puso mala cara.

—Vine aquí para esconderme de Mike newton—les explicó—. Dejé a mamá en compañía de lady Jersey, así que todavía estará ocupada un buen rato. Pero Mike…

—Es más primate que humano —dijo Benedict, en broma.

—Bueno, yo no lo diría así, exactamente —dijo Isabella, intentando ser educada—, pero tampoco es ningún lumbreras y es más fácil apartarse de su camino que herir sus sentimientos. Aunque, claro, ahora que los dos me habéis encontrado, no me va a resultar fácil evitarlo mucho más.

—Oh —dijo Emmett.

Isabella miró a sus hermanos mayores, los dos de más de metro ochenta, de espaldas anchas y ojos marrones. Tenían el pelo castaño y grueso, igual que ella, y en los bailes no podían ir a ningún sitio sin que los siguiera un grupo de jóvenes parloteando.

Y donde había un grupo de chicas jóvenes, allí estaba Michael Newton.

Isabella ya veía cabezas que se giraban hacia ellos. Las ambiciosas madres cogían a sus hijas por el brazo y señalaban a los hermanos Swan, sin más compañía que su hermana.

—Sabía que me tendría que haber ido al salón de mujeres —murmuró Isabella.

—¿Qué es ese papel que tienes en la mano, Isabella? —preguntó Benedict.

Sin pensarlo, le dio la lista de las posibles esposas de Emmett.

Ante la carcajada de Benedict, Emmett se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Intenta no reírte mucho a mi costa. El año que viene tú recibirás tu propia lista.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Benedict

—. No me extraña que Jasper… —Abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. ¡Jasper!

Otro hermano Swan se unió al grupo.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó Isabella, abrazándolo fuerte—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

— ¿Dónde estaba tanto entusiasmo cuando llegamos nosotros? —le dijo Emmett a Benedict.

—A vosotros os veo cada día —respondió Isabella—. Jasper ha estado fuera un año entero.

—Y después de darle otro abrazo, retrocedió—. No te esperábamos hasta la semana que viene.

Levantó un hombro, un gesto que iba a juego con la sonrisa torcida.

—París ya no es divertido.

—Ya —dijo Isabella, con una mirada perspicaz—. Te has quedado sin dinero.

Jasper se rio y levantó las manos.

—Culpable de todo los cargos.

Emmett abrazó a su hermano y dijo:

—Estoy muy contento de volver a tenerte en casa, Jasper. A pesar de que el dinero que te envié debería haberte durado, al menos, hasta…

—Basta —dijo Jasper, todavía riendo—. Te prometo que mañana podrás decirme lo que quieras. Esta noche sólo quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi querida familia.

Benedict soltó una risa.

—Para llamarnos «querida familia» debes estar completamente arruinado —dijo pero, al mismo tiempo, se avanzó para abrazarlo—. Bienvenido a casa.

Jasper, el más despreocupado de la familia, sonrió y los ojos verdes le brillaron de alegría.

—Es un placer estar de vuelta en casa. Aunque, debo reconocer que el tiempo no tiene ni punto de comparación con el del continente. Y en cuanto a las mujeres, bueno, a las inglesas les costaría mucho competir con las señoritas que he …

Isabella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Recuerda que hay una dama, maleducado.

Pero no parecía enfadada. De todos sus hermanos, Jasper era el más cercano a ella en edad, sólo tenía dieciocho meses más. De pequeños, eran inseparables, y siempre estaban metidos en algún lío. Jasper era travieso por naturaleza y Isabella necesitaba muy poco para seguirle el juego.

—¿Sabe mamá que has regresado? —le preguntó.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—He llegado y me he encontrado con una casa vacía…

—Sí, mamá acostó a los pequeños temprano —lo interrumpió Isabella.

—No me apetecía quedarme allí sin hacer nada, así que Humboldt me dio la dirección y vine.

Isabella sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde esta mamá? —preguntó Jasper, estirando el cuello para mirar hacia el salón. Igual que los demás hombres de la familia, era muy alto, así que no tuvo que estirarse demasiado.

—En la esquina, con lady Jersey —dijo Isabella.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Me esperaré a que esté un poco más cansada. No quiere que ese dragón me despelleje vivo.

—Hablando de dragones —dijo Benedict. No movió la cabeza, pero señaló hacia el lado con los ojos.

Isabella miró y vio que lady Danbury se dirigía lentamente hacia ellos. Llevaba bastón, pero Isabella tragó saliva, muy nerviosa, y se puso rígida. El sarcástico ingenio de lady Danbury era ya conocido por todos. Isabella siempre había sospechado que, debajo de aquella coraza, latía un corazón sensible pero, aún así, uno siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se le acercaba.

—No hay salida —murmuró uno de los hermanos.

Isabella lo hizo callar y sonrió tímidamente hacia la señora.

Lady Danbury levantó las cejas y cuando estaba a un metro de ellos, se paró y dijo:

—¡No disimuléis! ¡Ya me habéis visto!

A continuación, dio un golpe tan fuerte con el bastón en el suelo que Isabella dio un saltito hacia atrás y pisó a Benedict.

—¡Ay! —exclamó su hermano.

Ante la repentina mudez de sus hermanos, excepto Benedict, aunque aquel quejido no podía considerarse una palabra articulada, Isabella respiró hondo y dijo:

—Espero no haberle dado esa impresión, lady Danbury, porque…

—Tú no —dijo lady Danbury, categóricamente. Levantó el bastón y lo sostuvo en posición horizontal, con la punta peligrosamente cerca del estómago de Jasper—. Ellos.

Como respuesta, obtuvo una serie de efusivos saludos.

Lady Danbury les dedicó una breve mirada a los chicos y luego volvió a dirigirse a Isabella.

—El señor Newton te estaba buscando.

A Isabella se le erizaron todos los pelos.

—¿Ah, sí?

Lady Danbury asintió.

—Señorita Swan, yo de usted cortaría esto de raíz.

—¿Le ha dicho dónde estaba?

Lady Danbury le mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

—Siempre supe que me gustarías. Y no, no se lo he dicho.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella, agradecida.

—Si te ataras a ese bobalicón, todos perderíamos a una persona muy sensata —dijo lady Danbury—. Y Dios sabe que lo último que necesitamos es echar a perder la poca sensatez que nos rodea.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Isabella.

—En cuanto a vosotros —dijo lady Danbury, agitando el bastón frente a los hermanos de Isabella—, me reservo la opinión. Tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a Emmett—, me resultas simpático por el mero hecho de haber rechazado la oferta de Newton por el bien de tu hermana, pero los demás… Hmmmph.

Y se fue.

—¿Hmmmph? —repitió Benedict—. ¿Hmmmph? ¿Pretende cuantificar mi inteligencia y lo único que se le ocurre es Hmmmph?

Isabella sonrió.

—Me aprecia.

—Le resultas agradable —refunfuñó Benedict.

—Ha sido muy amable al ponerte sobre aviso con lo de Newton —reconoció Emmett.

Isabella asintió.

—Creo que eso quiere decir que tengo que irme. —Se giró hacia Emmett con una mirada de ruego—. Si pregunta por mí…

—Yo me encargo —dijo su hermano—. No te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Y después, con una sonrisa, se alejó de sus hermanos.

Mientras Edward se paseaba tranquilamente por los salones de la casa de lady Danbury, se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor. Y aquello era irónico, pensó, porque estaba a punto de entrar en un salón lleno de gente y enfrentarse a los horrores que Emmett Swan le había relato aquella misma tarde.

Sin embargo, se consolaba pensando que, después de baile de esa noche, ya no tendría que volver a participar en ese circo nunca más; como le había dicho a Emmett, la única razón por la que acudía al baile era por una extraña lealtad hacia lady Danbury que, a pesar de sus maneras algo hurañas, siempre se portó muy bien con él cuando era pequeño.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su buen humor se debía a la ilusión que le hacía volver a estar en Inglaterra.

Y no porque no hubiera disfrutado de sus viajes. Había cruzado Europa a lo largo y ancho, había surcado las deliciosas aguas azules del Mediterráneo y se había perdido en los misterios del norte de África. De allí fue a Tierra Santa y luego, cuando sus informaciones le revelaron que todavía no había llegado el momento de volver a casa, cruzó el Atlántico y se fue a explorar las Indias Occidentales. Llegados a ese punto, pensó en instalarse en los Estados Unidos de América, pero la joven nació estaba a punto de entrar en conflicto con Gran Bretaña, así que Edward se mantuvo alejado de aquellas tierras.

Además, fue por aquel entonces cuando recibió la noticia de que su padre, después de una larga enfermedad, había muerto.

Realmente irónico. Edward no cambiaría sus años de exploración por el mundo por nada. Un hombre tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en seis años, mucho tiempo para aprender lo qué significaba ser un hombre. Y, aun así, la única razón que lo había empujado a marcharse a los veintidós años fue el repentino deseo de su padre de, finalmente, aceptar a su hijo.

Sin embargo, Edward no tenía ningún deseo de aceptar a su padre, así que se limitó a hacer las maletas y marcharse del país, prefiriendo el exilio a las repentinas e hipócritas muestras de afecto del duque.

Todo empezó cuando acabó en Oxford. Al principio, el duque no quería pagarle una educación a su hijo; un día, Edward vio una carta que su padre había enviado a su tutor diciéndole que no quería que el idiota de su hijo dejara en ridículo a los Masen en Eton. Sin embargo, era muy testarudo, así que ordenó que prepararan un carruaje y se fue a Eton, se presentó en el despacho del director y anunció su presencia.

Aquello fue lo más espantoso que había hecho en su vida pero, de alguna manera, consiguió convencer al director de que la confusión había sido culpa de la escuela, que seguramente había traspapelado su solicitud y el dinero de la matrícula. Copió todos los gestos de su padre; levantó una arrogante ceja, alzó la barbilla, miró por encima de la nariz y, en general, transmitió la sensación de que el mundo era suyo.

Sin embargo, la procesión iba por dentro. Se había pasado todo el rato temblando, sufriendo por si empezaba a tartamudear y, en lugar de «Soy el conde de Clyvedon, y he venido a empezar mis clases», decía «Soy el conde de Clyvedon y he v-v-v-v-v-v…».

Pero no había pasado nada y el director, que ya llevaba muchos años educando a la elite de la sociedad inglesa, reconoció a Edward como miembro de la familia Masen, y lo aceptó inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas. El duque, que siempre estaba muy ocupado en sus negocios, tardó varios meses en enterarse de la nueva situación y residencia de su hijo. Y cuando lo hizo, Edward ya estaba totalmente instalado en Eton y si decidía sacar al chico del colegio sin ningún motivo estaría mal visto.

Y al duque no le gustaba estar mal visto.

Edward siempre se había preguntado por qué el duque no se acercó a él en esa época. Obviamente, a Edward las cosas le iban muy bien en Eton; si no hubiera podido seguir el ritmo de los estudios, el director se lo habría comunicado al duque. En ocasiones, todavía se encallaba en alguna palabra, pero había desarrollado la suficiente habilidad para disimularlo con una oportuna tos o, si estaba comiendo, con un sorbo de leche o té.

Pero el duque jamás le escribió una carta. Edward supuso que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ignorarlo que ni siquiera importaba que estuviera demostrando que él no era ninguna vergüenza para la familia Masen.

Después de Eton, Edward continuó la progresión natural hacia Oxford, donde se ganó la reputación de empollón y vividor. Para ser totalmente honestos, no se merecía la etiqueta de vividor más que cualquier otro de los chicos jóvenes de la universidad, pero el carácter distante de Edward alimentó la leyenda.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se fue dando cuenta de que sus compañeros ansiaban su aprobación. Era inteligente y atlético pero, al parecer, lo que provocaba tanta admiración era su forma de ser. Como no le gustaba hablar si no era necesario, la gente creía que era arrogante como debía ser un futuro duque. Como prefería rodearse sólo de aquellos amigos con los que realmente se sentía cómodo, la gente dijo que era excesivamente selecto a la hora de elegir compañía, como debía ser un futuro duque.

No era muy hablador, pero cuando decía algo, solía ser directo y, a veces, irónico, algo que le aseguraba la atención de todos a cada una de sus palabras. Y como no estaba siempre hablando, como era habitual en los círculos sociales en que se movía, la gente se obsesionaba todavía más con lo que decía.

Lo tacharon de «sumamente seguro de sí mismo», «tan guapo que quitaba el aliento» y «el espécimen perfecto de la raza inglesa». Los hombres le pedían su opinión sobre todo tipo de temas.

Y las mujeres se desmayaban a su paso.

Edward nunca llegó a creerse todo aquello, pero disfrutada de su situación, aceptando todo lo que le ofrecían, haciendo locuras con sus amigos y degustando la compañía de jóvenes viudas y cantantes de ópera que llamaban su atención. Y cada aventura era más deliciosa a saber que su padre las desaprobaría todas.

Sin embargo, resultó que su padre no desaprobaba del todo su comportamiento. Sin que Edward se enterara, el duque de Hastings se había empezado a interesar por el progreso de su único hijo. Empezó a pedir informes académicos a la universidad y contrató a un detective de Bow Street para que lo mantuviera informado de las actividades ociosas de Edward. Y, al final, dejó de esperar que cada carta que recibía detallara episodios de la estupidez de su hijo.

Sería imposible establecer con exactitud cuándo se produjo el cambio, pero un día el duque se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, su hijo no había salido tan mal.

El duque se hinchó de orgullo. Como siempre, al final la sangre que corría por la venas había acabado triunfando. Debería haber sabido que nadie de su sangre podía ser imbécil.

Cuando acabó la universidad con mención honorífica en matemáticas, Edward volvió a Londres con sus amigos. Obviamente, se instaló en sus aposentos de soltero, porque lo último que le apetecía era vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Cuando empezó a acudir a fiestas, cada vez

más gente malinterpretó sus pausas como arrogancia y su reducido círculo de amigos como carácter exclusivo.

Sin embargo, acabó de sellar su reputación el día que Beu Brummel, el que en aquella época era el líder de la alta sociedad, le hizo una pregunta bastante complicada sobre alguna nueva y trivial moda. Brummel utilizó un tono bastante condescendiente y su intención era, obviamente, dejar en ridículo al joven conde. Como todo Londres sabía, la afición de Brummel era ridiculizar a la elite británica. Y así lo había intentado con Edward, pidiéndole su opinión al terminar la pregunta con un «¿No cree, milord?»

Mientras a su alrededor se reunía una multitud de curiosos que no se atrevían ni a respirar, Edward, que no podía haber estado menos interesado en el nuevo nudo de la corbata del príncipe de Gales, simplemente clavó su azul mirada en Brummel y dijo:

—No.

Sin dar más explicaciones, sin más elaboraciones; sencillamente «No».

Y se fue.

Al día siguiente, Edward ya se habría podido convertir en el rey de la sociedad, si hubiera querido. La ironía era bastante desconcertante. A Edward no le importaba Brummel o su tono, y seguramente le habría dado una respuesta más extensa si hubiera estado seguro de hacerlo sin tartamudear. Y, sin embargo, en esa situación menos había resultado ser más, y la escueta respuesta de Edward resultó ser más letal que cualquier elaborado discurso que hubiera pronunciado.

Naturalmente, la inteligencia y el éxito del heredero de Hastings llegó a oídos del duque. Y, aunque no fue a buscar a su hijo inmediatamente, Edward empezó a escuchar rumores sobre que la distante relación con su padre podría cambiar. El duque soltó una carcajada cuando se enteró del incidente con Brummel y dijo:

—Naturalmente. Es un Masen.

Alguien incluso comentó que el duque iba presumiendo de la mención honorífica de su hijo en Oxford.

Y llegó el día que los dos se vieron las caras en un baile en Londres.

El duque no iba a permitir que Edward le plantara cara.

Aunque Edward lo intentó. Lo intentó de veras. Pero nadie tenía la capacidad para mermar su confianza como su padre, y cuando lo miró, y vio su propio reflejo, aunque más mayor, no pudo moverse ni hablar.

Notó la lengua pesada, tenía una sensación extraña en la boca, como si el tartamudeo no sólo le hubiera invadido la boca, sino también todo el cuerpo.

El duque aprovechó aquella situación y lo abrazó pronunciando un sentido «Hijo».

Al día siguiente, Edward abandonó el país.

Sabía que sería imposible evitar del todo a su padre si se quedaba en Inglaterra. Y se negó a jugar el papel de hijo después de haberle negado durante tantos años un padre.

Además, últimamente se estaba empezando a cansar de la vida salvaje que llevaba en Londres. Dejando aparte la reputación de vividor, realmente Edward no tenía temperamento para ser un auténtico libertino. Había disfrutado de las fiestas nocturnas de la ciudad tanto como cualquiera de sus amigos, pero después de tres años en Oxford y uno en Londres empezaba a estar, bueno, algo cansado.

Y se fue.

Sin embargo, ahora se alegraba de haber vuelto. Estar en casa lo tranquilizaba. Y después de viajar solo por el mundo durante seis años, era fantástico reencontrase con amigos.

Avanzó en silencio por los pasillos en dirección al baile. Quería evitar que lo anunciaran; lo último que deseaba era un pregón público anunciando su presencia. La conversación de aquella tarde con Emmett Swan había reafirmado su idea de no participar de forma activa en la vida social de Londres.

No quería casarse. Nunca. Y no tenía sentido frecuentar los bailes si no buscaba esposa.

Aun así, pensó que le debía cierta lealtad a lady Danbury después de lo bien que se había portado con él de pequeño y, para ser honesto, tenía que reconocer que sentía un gran cariño por aquella señora que hablaba sin tapujos. Rechazar su invitación habría sido de muy mala educación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había llegado acompañada de una nota personal dándole la bienvenida a casa.

Como conocía la casa, entró por la puerta lateral. Si todo iba bien, podría acercase a lady Danbury tranquilamente, saludarla y marcharse.

Sin embargo, al girar una esquina, escuchó voces y se detuvo en seco.

Contuvo un gemido. Había interrumpido un encuentro de enamorados. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo escabullirse sin ser visto? Si lo descubrían, la consiguiente escena estaría llena de histrionismo,

Vergüenzas y un sin fin de emociones aburridas que no podría resistir. Sería mejor quedarse allí escondido entre las sombras y dejar que los amantes siguieran su camino.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a retroceder pausadamente, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

—No.

¿No? ¿Alguien había llevado a una dama a un solitario pasillo en contra de su voluntad?

Edward no tenía grandes deseos de ser el héroe de nadie, pero ni siquiera él podía permitir tal insulto a una dama. Estiró el cuello y ladeó la cabeza, para escuchar mejor. Al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor no lo había escuchado bien. Si nadie estaba en apuros, lo que no iba a hacer era entrometerse.

—Michael —dijo la chica—, no deberías haberme seguido hasta aquí.

— ¡Pero yo te quiero! —Exclamó el hombre, muy apasionado—. Sólo quiero que seas mi esposa.

Edward contuvo una carcajada. Pobrecillo. Era doloroso escucharlo hablar así.

—Michael —repitió ella, con una voz sorprendentemente amable y paciente—. Mi hermano ya te ha dicho que no me puedo casar contigo. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

— ¡Pero tu hermano no lo entiende!

—Sí —dijo ella, con tono firme—. Sí que lo entiende.

—¡Maldita sea! Si no te casa conmigo, ¿quién lo hará?

Edward parpadeó, sorprendido. Dentro del abanico de proposiciones, ésta no entraría en el apartado de las románticas.

Al parecer, a la chica tampoco le gustó.

—Bueno —dijo, algo contrariada—. No es que sea la única chica en el baile de lady Danbury. Estoy segura de que alguna estaría encantada de casarse contigo.

Edward se inclinó un poco para intentar ver algo de la escena. La chica estaba en la sombra, pero pudo ver al hombre bastante bien. Parecía abatido, con los brazos colgándole a los lados. Despacio, agitó la cabeza.

—No —dijo, muy triste—. No es verdad. ¿No lo ves? Ellas… ellas…

Edward sufría en silencio mientras Michael intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su titubeo era debido a la emoción, pero nunca era agradable ver a alguien que no conseguía acabar una frase.

—Ninguna es tan agradable como tú —dijo Michael , por fin—. Eres la única que me sonríe.

—Oh, Michael —dijo la chica, suspirando profundamente—. Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad.

Pero Edward sabía que sólo lo decía por ser amable. Y, cuando ella volvió a suspirar, le quedó claro que no necesitaba que la rescataran. Parecía tener la situación bajo control y, aunque Edward sentía lástima por e pobre Michael , sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Además, empezaba a sentirse como un voyeur.

Empezó a retroceder, con la mirada fija en una puerta que sabía daba a la biblioteca. Al otro lado de la biblioteca había otra puerta que comunicaba con el jardín de invierno. De allí, podría ir a la entrada principal y volver al baile. No sería tan discreto como el atajo de los pasillos traseros pero, al menos, el pobre Michael no sabría que alguien más había presenciado su humillación.

Pero entonces, aun paso de la huida, oyó gritar a la chica.

—¡Tienes que casarte conmigo! —gritó Michael —. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Nunca encontraré a nadie…

—¡Michael , basta!

Edward dio media vuelta, refunfuñando. Al parecer, al final tendría que acudir al rescate de la chica. Regresó hasta la esquina, respiró hondo y adoptó una expresión seria, ducal. Tenía las palabras «Creo que la dama le ha pedido que la dejara en paz» en la punta de la lengua y estaba a punto de pronunciarlas pero, al parecer, aquella no era la noche para ser un héroe porque antes de que pudiera decir nada, la joven levantó el brazo derecho y le dio un sorprendentemente y efectivo puñetazo a Michael en la mandíbula.

Michael cayó al suelo, agitando los brazos en el aire mientras caía. Edward se quedó ahí, de pie, observando incrédulo cómo la chica se arrodillaba junto a él.

—Dios mío —dijo, con voz temblorosa—. Michael, ¿estás bien? No quería golpearte tan fuerte.

Edward se rió. No pudo evitarlo.

La chica levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

Edward contuvo la respiración. No la había visto hasta ahora, y lo miraba fijamente con unos enormes y oscuros ojos. Tenía la boca más grande y exuberante que Edward había visto en la vida, y tenía la cara en forma de corazón. Según los estrictos estándares sociales, no podía considerarse guapa, pero tenía algo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, demostrando que no se alegraba lo más mínimo de verlo.


	5. Ayudándote o no?

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCO

Capítulo 3

Ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que Michael Berbrooke acudió a la joyería Mirentown a comprar un anillo con un precioso diamante. ¿Es posible que muy pronto conozcamos a la futura señora Berbrooke?

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

28 de abril de 1813

En ese momento, Isabella pensó que la noche no podía ir peor. Primero se había visto casi obligada a pasarse la noche en un oscuro rincón del baile, cosa nada fácil porque lady Danbury apreciaba las cualidades estéticas y lumínicas de las vela; después, mientras intentaba huir, había tropezado con el pie de Jessica Featherington y se había caído, y eso provocó que Jessica, una de las chicas más escandalosas que conocía, exclamara: «¡Isabella Swan! ¿Te has hecho daño?». Mike debió de oírla porque levantó la cabeza como un pájaro asustado y empezó a recorrer el salón con la mirada buscándola. Isabella deseó, no rezó, que pudiera llegar al salón de las damas antes que él la encontrara, pero no pudo. Mike la acorraló en aquel rincón y empezó a confesarle su amor entre lloriqueos.

Todo aquello ya era suficientemente vergonzoso, pero ahora había aparecido ese hombre, un extraño increíblemente apuesto y elegante, que lo había visto todo. ¡Y lo que era peor, se estaba riendo!

Isabella lo miró mientras él se reía a su costa. No lo había visto nunca, así que tendría que ser nuevo en Londres. Su madre se había asegurado de presentarle o hacerle notar la presencia de cualquier hombre soltero de la ciudad. Aunque, por supuesto, este caballero podría ser casado y, por lo tanto, no era candidato a entrar en la lista de Rene pero, instintivamente, Isabella sabía que ese hombre no podía llevar mucho en la ciudad sin que todos hablaran de él.

Tenía una cara que se acercaba a la perfección. No hacía falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que las estatuas de Miguel Ángel no le llegaban a la suela de los zapatos. Tenía unos ojos muy intensos y verdes que casi brillaban. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y grueso y era muy alto, igual que sus hermanos, y eso no era demasiado común.

Isabella pensó que eso sí que era un hombre capaz de conseguir que las chicas que siempre perseguían a los hermanos Swan le miraran a él.

Lo que no sabía es por qué le molestaba tanto. A lo mejor era porque sabía con certeza que un hombre así nunca se fijaría en una chica como ella. O porque allí, frente a él, se sentía la criatura más pequeña del mundo. A lo mejor, sencillamente, era porque él estaba allí riéndose como si ella fuera algún entretenimiento sírquense.

Fuera por lo que fuera, nació en ella una ira poco común, frunció el ceño, y dijo:

— ¿Quién es usted?

Edward no sabía por qué no había respondido su pregunta directamente, pero algo en su interior le hizo decir:

—Mi primera intención fue rescatarla, pero ha quedado claro que usted no necesitaba mis servicios.

—Oh —dijo ella, algo más calmada. Apretó ligeramente los labios pensando mucho las palabras que iba a decir—. Bueno, muchas gracias, supongo. Es una lástima que no apareciera diez segundos antes. Así no tendría que haberle golpeado.

Edward miró al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo. Ya le estaba empezando a aparecer un moretón en la barbilla y, gimiendo, dijo:

—Bells, oh, Bells. Te quiero, Bells.

—Supongo que usted debe ser Bells —dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Realmente, era una joven bastante atractiva y, desde ese ángulo, el corpiño del vestido parecía descaradamente escotado.

Isabella hizo una mueca, obviamente sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de él estaba posada en partes de su anatomía que no era su cara.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —le preguntó.

—¿Vamos? —repitió Edward.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿No dijo que había venido a rescatarme?

—Así es —dijo él. Se acercó una mano a la boca y empezó a estudiar la situación—. ¿Quiere que lo saque a la calle?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó ella—. Por el amor de Dios, todavía no ha dejado de llover.

—Mi querida señorita Bells —dijo Edward, sin darse demasiada cuenta del tono condescendiente que estaba usando—. ¿No cree que su preocupación está un poco fuera de lugar? Este hombre intentó atacarla.

—No es cierto —respondió ella—. Él sólo… Sólo… De acuerdo, intentó atacarme. Pero nunca me hubiera hecho daño.

Edward levantó una ceja. De verdad, las mujeres eran las criaturas más extrañas del mundo.

—¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura?

La observó mientras ella buscaba las palabras más adecuadas.

—Mike es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie —dijo Isabella, lentamente—. Sólo es culpable de malinterpretar mis sentimientos.

—Entonces, usted es un alma mucho más generosa que yo —dijo Edward.

La chica suspiró; un sonido suave que, de alguna manera, Edward notó en todo su cuerpo.

—Mike no es mala persona —dijo ella, con dignidad—. Lo que sucede es que no siempre entiende bien las cosas y, a lo mejor, confundió mi amabilidad con algo que no es.

Edward sintió una gran admiración por esa chica. A estas alturas, la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía ya estarían histéricas pero ella, quienquiera que fuera, había mantenido la situación bajo control y ahora demostraba una generosidad de espíritu que era sorprendente. Que todavía pensara en defender a ese tal Mike era algo que él no entendía.

Isabella se levantó y se sacudió la falda de seda verde. Le habían recogido el pelo de modo que le caía un mechón encima del hombro, rizándose de manera muy seductora encima de los pechos. Edward sabía que tendría que estar escuchándola, hablaba sin parar, como casi todas las mujeres, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquel mechón. Era como una cinta de seda alrededor de su cuello de cisne, y Edward sintió una urgente necesidad de acercarse a ella y recorrer el rastro del pelo con la boca.

Nunca había perdido el tiempo con las chicas inocentes, pero entre todos ya le habían colgado la etiqueta de vividor. ¿Qué podría pasar? No es que fuera a violarla. Sólo sería un beso. Sólo un beso.

Estuvo tentado. Deliciosa y locamente tentado.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor!

A regañadientes, apartó la mirada del escote y la dirigió a la cara de la chica. Y eso, por supuesto, era otra placer en sí mismo, pero costaba encontrarle el atractivo cuando le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Me está escuchando?

—Por supuesto —mintió él.

—No es cierto.

—No —dijo Edward.

Del fondo de la garganta de Isabella surgió una especie de rugido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha dicho que sí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que era lo que quería escuchar.

Edward la observó, fascinado, cómo suspiraba y refunfuñaba algo. No pudo oír lo que dijo, aunque dudaba que fuera un cumplido. Al final, con una voz casi cómica, Isabella dijo:

—Si no piensa ayudarme, le ruego que se marche.

Edward decidió que ya era hora de actuar como un grosero, y dijo:

—Le pido disculpas. Claro que la ayudaré.

Ella suspiró y miró a Mike, que seguía en el suelo articulando sonidos incoherentes. Edward también lo miró y, durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron allí, observando a aquel hombre inconsciente, hasta que ella dijo:

—En realidad, el golpe tampoco fue tan fuerte.

—A lo mejor ha bebido más de la cuenta.

Ella lo miró, dubitativa.

—¿De verdad? El aliento le olía a licor, pero jamás lo había visto ebrio.

Edward no tenía nada más que añadir, así que le preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué quiere hacer?

—Supongo que podríamos dejarlo aquí —dijo Isabella, aunque con los ojos decía que no lo tenía tan claro.

A Edward le pareció una idea brillante, pero resultaba obvio que ella prefería asegurase un poco más de que aquel hombre estaba bien. Y Dios le asistiera, pero él sentía el irrefrenable impulso de hacerla feliz.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente —dijo, bruscamente, contento de poder ocultar tras el tono de voz la ternura que sentía en esos momentos—. Iré a buscar mi carruaje…

—Perfecto —interrumpió ella—. En realidad, no quería dejarlo aquí. Me parecía demasiado cruel.

Edward pensó que era demasiado considerada con Mike, teniendo en cuenta que había estado a punto de atacarla, pero se guardó su opinión y siguió con el plan.

—Usted se esperará en la biblioteca hasta que vuelva.

—¿En la biblioteca? Pero…

—En la biblioteca —repitió él, con rotundidad—. Con la puerta cerrada. Si alguien entra aquí por casualidad, no querrá que la encuentren con el cuerpo de Mike tendido en el suelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Su cuerpo? Dios santo, señor, no es necesario que lo diga como si estuviera muerto.

—Cómo iba diciendo —continuó Edward, ignorándola por completo—, usted se quedará en la biblioteca. Cuando yo vuelva, cogeremos a Mike y lo llevaremos hasta el carruaje.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Edward le sonrió, una sonrisa torcida capaz de desarmar a cualquiera.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

Por un segundo, Isabella se olvidó de respirar. Justo cuando había decidido que su rescatador potencial era un arrogante, tuvo que sonreírle así. Fue una sonrisa infantil, de las que derriten los corazones de las damas en un radio de diez kilómetros.

Y encima, para más desgracia, era terriblemente difícil seguir irritada con alguien bajo la influencia de aquella sonrisa. Después de criarse con cuatro hermanos, y todos con la capacidad de seducir a cualquier dama, Isabella creía que ella sería inmune a los encantos masculinos.

Pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada. Sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho el estómago le daba saltos de alegría y, de repente, tenía las rodillas flácidas como si fueran de mantequilla.

—Mike —susurró, desesperada, obligándose a centrar su atención lejos del hombre anónimo que estaba frente a ella—. Tengo que ver como está Mike. —Se agachó y lo zarandeó por el hombro de un modo bastante poco delicado—. ¿Mike? ¿Mike? Mike, tienes que despertarte.

—Isabella —gruñó—. Oh, Isabella.

Edward se giró de golpe.

—¿Isabella? ¿Ha dicho Isabella?

Ella retrocedió un poco, desconcertada por la pregunta tan directa y por la intensa mirada en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Se llama Isabella?

Entonces empezó a preguntarse si ese hombre era tonto.

—Sí.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿No será Isabella Swan?

Isabella se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

—La misma.

Edward retrocedió. De repente, empezó a sentirse mal mientras su cerebro comprendió que tenía el pelo oscuro y grueso. El famoso pelo de los Swan. Y eso por no hablar de la nariz, los pómulos y… ¡Por el amor de Dios, la hermana de Emmett!

Maldita sea.

Entre amigos había ciertas reglas, no, mejor mandamientos, y el más importante era: No Desearas A La Hermana De Tu Amigo.

Mientras la observaba, seguramente con cara de idiota, ella puso los brazos en jarras y preguntó:

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Edward Masen —dijo él.

—¿El duque? —exclamó ella.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Edward presenció horrorizado, cómo palidecía.

—Por favor, señorita, no irá a desmayarse, ¿verdad?

En realidad, Edward no sabía muy bien por qué tendría que hacerlo, pero Emmett, su hermano, se había pasado casi toda la tarde advirtiéndole sobre los efectos que un duque joven y soltero podría producir entre las jóvenes solteras de Londres. Emmett le había dejado claro que Isabella era la excepción que confirmaba la regla pero, aún así, estaba muy pálida.

—¿Verdad? —repitió, cuando vio que ella no decía nada—. ¿Va a desmayarse?

Ella parecía ofendida de que se le hubiera pasado esa idea por la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no!

—Bien.

—Es que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, con recelo.

—Bueno —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me han puesto sobre aviso respecto a usted.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró como si fuera imbécil.

—Todo el mundo.

—Eso, qu…

Notó algo en la garganta, como si fuera a tartamudear, así que respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Se había convertido en todo un experto en este tipo de control de sí mismo. Ella vería a un hombre que intentaba tranquilizarse un poco. Además, teniendo en cuenta el tono que estaba adquiriendo la conversación, aquella imagen no estaba demasiado alejada de la realidad.

—Querida señorita Swan —dijo Edward, con una voz más controlada—. Me cuesta bastante creerla.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, y él tuvo la irritante sensación de que se estaba divirtiendo con su angustia.

—Piense lo que quiera —dijo ella, risueña—. Pero eso es lo que ponía hoy en el periódico.

—¿Qué?

—En Whistledown —dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Whistle qué?

Isabella lo miró desconcertada hasta que recordó que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

—Claro, no debe conocerla —dijo, suavemente, con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Me alegro.

El duque dio un paso adelante y la miró de manera bastante amenazadora.

—Señorita Swan, debo advertirle que estoy a punto de cogerla por el cuello y sonsacarle la información.

—Es una revista de chismes —respondió ella, retrocediendo—. En realidad, es bastante estúpida, pero todo el mundo la lee.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo arqueó una ceja.

Isabella se apresuró a añadir:

—El lunes había una reseña de su regreso a Londres.

—¿Y qué era —entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente—, exactamente —ahora la mirada era gélida—, lo que decía?

—No demasiado, eh, exactamente —dijo Isabella.

Intentó retroceder un poco más, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba tocando la pared. Si intentaba dar un paso atrás, tendría que quedarse de puntillas. El duque parecía más que furioso, y ella empezó a plantearse escapar corriendo y dejarlo allí con Mike. En realidad, estaban hechos el uno para el otro; los dos igual de chiflados. ¡Hombres!

—Señorita Swan —dijo, a modo de advertencia.

Isabella decidió apiadarse de él porque, al fin y al cabo, era nuevo en la ciudad y todavía no había tenido tiempo de adaptarse al nuevo mundo según Whistledown. En realidad, no podía echarle la culpa por haberse enfadado tanto porque alguien hubiera escrito sobre él en el periódico. A ella también le costó bastante digerirlo la primera vez, a pesar de que había podido prepararse durante el primer mes de publicación de la revista. Cuando lady Whistledown escribió acerca de Isabella, fue casi una decepción.

—No tiene por qué enfadarse —dijo Isabella, intentando sonar compasiva, aunque no lo consiguió del todo—. Sólo dijo que era usted un vividor, algo que estoy segura de que no me negará, porque con los años he aprendido que a los hombres incluso les gusta que se lo digan.

Hizo una pausa y le dio la oportunidad de negarlo. No lo hizo.

—Y luego mi madre, a la que estoy segura que debió de conocer en un momento u otro antes de irse de viaje, me lo confirmó todo.

—¿Ah sí?

Isabella asintió.

—Y me prohibió mostrarme públicamente en su compañía.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Había algo en el tono de su voz, y la manera tan intensa en que la miraba, que la hacía sentirse terriblemente incómoda, y lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos.

Se negó en redondo a permitir que él viera cómo la había afectado.

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. Su madre le dijo que soy un hombre muy malo y que no debería permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que la vieran conmigo.

Aturdida, Isabella asintió.

—Entonces —dijo, haciendo una larga pausa—, ¿qué cree que diría su madre ante esta situación?

Aturdida, Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Bueno, exceptuando a Mike —dijo, agitando la mano hacia el hombre tendido inconsciente en el suelo—, nadie la ha visto conmigo. Y, aún así… —Y lo dejó ahí, porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado observando la variedad de emociones que se acumulaban en su cara como para añadir algo más.

Obviamente, esas emociones eran mezclas de irritación y angustia, pero aquello le añadió ternura al momento.

—¿Y, aún así?

Edward se inclinó, reduciendo a centímetros la distancia que los separaba.

—Y, aún así —dijo, suavemente, sabiendo que ella sentiría su aliento en la cara—, aquí estamos, completamente solos.

—Y Mike —añadió Isabella.

Edward le dirigió la más breve de las miradas al hombre y luego volvió a concentrarse en Isabella.

—No estoy demasiado preocupado por Mike —susurró—. ¿Y usted?

Edward la observó mientras ella miraba a Mike. Tenía que quedarle claro que si él decidía empezar una acción amorosa, su pretendiente rechazado no podría hacer nada por ella. No es que fuera a empezar nada, claro. Era la hermana pequeña de Emmett. A lo mejor tendría que recordárselo más a menudo de lo que querría, pero estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría.

Edward sabía que tenía que terminar con ese juego. No es que temiera que ella se lo fuera a explicar a Emmett; en el fondo sabía que no se lo diría a nadie, que se lo guardaría para ella con, a lo mejor, y eso era lo que él deseaba, un poco de ilusión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que terminar con ese flirteo y volver al tema que les ocupaba: sacar de ahí a Mike, no pudo reprimir un último comentario. Quizás era la manera en que apretaba los labios cuando estaba enfadada. O quizás era la manera cómo los abría cuando se sorprendía. Sólo sabía que, ante esa mujer, no podía evitar echar una mano de su naturaleza libertina.

Así que se inclinó y, con los ojos entrecerrados y seductores, dijo:

—creo que sé lo diría a su madre.

Isabella parecía aturdida por aquella arremetida pero, aún así, consiguió pronunciar un desafiador:

—¿Ah sí?

Edward asintió lentamente y le tocó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Le diría que tuviera mucho, mucho miedo.

Se produjo un silencio y, entonces, Isabella abrió los ojos. Apretó los labios, como si se estuviera callando algo, levantó los hombros y entonces…

Y entonces se echó a reír.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó—. Ha sido muy gracioso.

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella, entre risas—. Lo siento mucho pero, sinceramente, no debería ponerse tan melodramático. No va con usted.

A Edward le irritaba bastante que una chiquilla como esa mostrara tan poco respeto por su autoridad. Ser considerado un hombre peligroso tenía sus ventajas, y una de ellas era intimidar a las señoritas.

—Bueno, debo admitir que, en realidad, sí que va con usted —añadió Isabella, todavía riéndose de él—. Parecía bastante peligroso. Y muy apuesto, claro. —Cuando él no dijo nada, ella pareció desconcertada, y preguntó—: Porque esa era su intención, ¿no es así?

Él permaneció callado, así que ella continuó:

—Claro que sí. Aunque debo decirle que con cualquier otra mujer habría tenido éxito, pero no conmigo.

A ese comentario no pudo resistirse.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo cuatro hermanos —dijo, y se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo—. Soy inmune a todos esos juegos.

—¿Ah sí?

Isabella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Pero su intento ha sido realmente admirable. Y, sinceramente, me halaga que haya creído que era merecedora de tal despliegue de libertinaje ducal. —Y le sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Edward se acarició la mandíbula, pensativo, intentando recuperar el ánimo de depredador.

—Señorita Swan, ¿sabía que es una criatura de lo más impertinente?

Ella le mostró la más impertinente de sus sonrisas.

—La mayoría cree que soy la amabilidad personificada.

—La mayoría —dijo Edward, sin rodeos—, son estúpidos.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente considerando aquellas palabras. Después miró a Mike y suspiró:

—Me temo que, por mucho que me duela, tengo que darle la razón.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Le duele darme la razón o que los demás sean estúpidos?

—Las dos cosas —dijo, sonriendo otra vez; una sonrisa encantadora que tenía unos extraños efectos en el corazón de Edward—. Pero básicamente lo primero.

Edward soltó una carcajada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo ajeno que le resultaba aquel sonido. Era un hombre que solía sonreír, a veces incluso reía, pero ya no recordaba la última vez que había experimentado una explosión de júbilo como ésa.

—Mi querida señorita Swan —dijo, rascándose los ojos—, si usted es la amabilidad personificada, el mundo debe ser un lugar muy peligroso.

—No lo dude —respondió ella—. Sobre todo, si se lo describe mi madre.

—No entiendo cómo no puedo acordarme de ella —susurró Edward—, porque parece un personaje inolvidable.

Isabella levantó una ceja.

—¿No se acuerda de ella?

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Entonces es que no la conoce.

—¿Se parece a usted?

—Ésa es una pregunta muy extraña.

—No tanto —respondió Edward, pensando que Isabella tenía razón. Era una pregunta muy extraña y no sabía por qué se la había hecho. Sin embargo, como ya lo había dicho, añadió—: Al fin y al cabo, he oído que todos los Swan se parecen.

Isabella frunció el ceño, sólo un poco, y a Edward le pareció un gesto muy misterioso.

—Es cierto. Nos parecemos todos, excepto mi madre. Es bastante pálida y tiene los ojos azules. Nuestro pelo oscuro es herencia de mi padre. Sin embargo, me dicen que tengo la sonrisa de mi madre.

Se produjo una incómoda pausa. Isabella cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, sin saber que más decirle al duque cuando, por primera vez en su vida Mike apareció en el momento oportuno.

—¿Isabella? —dijo, parpadeando como si no viera del todo bien—. Isabella, ¿eres tú?

—Dios mío, señorita Swan —exclamó Edward—. ¿Tan fuerte le ha golpeado?

—Lo suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero sólo eso, lo juro —dijo arrugando las cejas—. A lo mejor está ebrio.

—Oh, Isabella —gruñó Mike.

El duque se agachó junto a él y justo después retrocedió, tosiendo.

—¿Está ebrio? —preguntó Isabella.

El duque se levantó.

—Se he debido beber una botella de whisky entera para reunir el valor de proponerle matrimonio.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que podría resultar tan intimidadora? —susurró Isabella, pensando en todos aquellos hombres que sólo la veían como una buena amiga y nada más—. Es maravilloso.

Edward la miró como si estuviera loca, y luego susurró:

—No voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Isabella lo ignoró.

—¿No deberíamos empezar a poner el plan en marcha?

Edward apoyó las manos en las caderas y volvió a estudiar la situación. Mike estaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero a Edward le parecía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de lograrlo a corto plazo. Sin embargo, seguramente estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para crearles problemas y, sobre todo, lo suficientemente lúcido como para hacer ruido, algo que ya estaba haciendo. Y bastante, además.

—Oh, Isabella. Te quiero tanto, Bella —dijo Mike, que consiguió ponerse de rodillas y avanzó hacia ella arrastrando las piernas de modo que parecía más un penitente pidiendo clemencia que un enamorado—. Por favor, Bella, cásate conmigo. Tienes que hacerlo.

—Levántate hombre —dijo Edward, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa—. Esto empieza a ser embarazoso. —Se giró hacia Isabella—. Voy a tener que sacarlo fuera. No podemos dejarlo aquí. Es posible que empiece a gruñir como una vaca enferma…

—Creía que ya había empezado —dijo Isabella.

Edward notó que levantaba un poco la comisura de los labios y sonreía. Puede que Isabella Swan fuera una chica casadera y, por lo tanto, un desastre a la vista para un hombre como él, pero realmente era muy divertida.

En realidad, pensó, era la clase de persona que escogería como amigo si fuera un hombre.

Pero, como resultaba tremendamente obvio, tanto a los ojos como al cuerpo, que no era un hombre, Edward decidió que era mejor para los dos terminar con ese juego lo antes posible. Si los descubrían, la reputación de Isabella quedaría dañada de por vida pero, además, Edward no estaba seguro de poder controlarse y evitar acariciarla mucho más tiempo.

Aquella era una sensación muy extraña. Especialmente para un hombre que valoraba tanto su capacidad de controlarse. El control lo era todo. Sin él, nunca le habría podido hacer frente a su padre ni habría conseguido una mención de honor en la universidad. Sin él, todavía…

Sin él, pensó divertido, todavía hablaría como un idiota.

—Lo sacaré de aquí —dijo, de repente—. Usted vuelva al baile.

Isabella frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro hacia el pasillo que llevaba al salón.

—¿Está seguro? Creía que quería que fuera a la biblioteca.

—Eso era cuando íbamos a dejarlo aquí mientras iba a buscar el carruaje. Pero ahora no podemos hacerlo así porque está despierto.

Isabella asintió, y preguntó:

—¿Está seguro que podrá? Mike es bastante grande.

—Yo más.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza. El duque, aunque delgado, tenía una complexión fuerte, era ancho de espaldas y tenía unas piernas muy musculosas. Sabía que se suponía que no debía fijarse en esas cosas pero ¿qué culpa tenía ella de que los dictados de la moda hubieran impuesto unos pantalones tan ceñidos? Tenía cierto aire predatorio, con la mandíbula alta, algo que presagiaba una fuerza y un poder muy bien controlados.

Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que podría levantar a Mike perfectamente.

—Muy bien —dijo, asintiendo—. Y muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable por ayudarme.

—No suelo ser muy amable —dijo él entre dientes.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella, permitiéndose esbozar una sonrisa—. Es extraño. No se me hubiera ocurrido ninguna otra palabra para definir su comportamiento. Pero, claro, he aprendido que los hombres…

—Parece ser toda una experta en hombres —dijo él, en un tono algo mordaz, y luego gruñó mientras ponía a Mike de pie.

Mike se inclinó hacia Isabella, pronunciando su nombre prácticamente entre sollozos. Edward tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza para que no la embistiera.

Isabella retrocedió un poco.

—Sí, bueno, tengo cuatro hermanos. No creo que haya mejor educación que esa.

Se quedó sin saber si el duque quería responderle porque Mike eligió ese instante para recuperar la fuerzas, que no el equilibrio, se soltó de los brazos de Edward y se abalanzó sobre Isabella con sonidos incoherentes.

Si ella no hubiera estado pegada a la pared, habría ido a parar al suelo. Pero, al estar de pie, se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared que la dejó sin aire unos instantes.

—Dios mío —dijo Edward, bastante disgustado. Apartó a Mike, se giró hacia Isabella y preguntó—: ¿Puedo golpearlo?

—Sí, por favor —respondió ella, casi sin aire.

Había intentado ser amable y generosa con su pretendiente, pero aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro.

El duque gruñó algo parecido a «Bien» y le dio un sorprendente y poderoso puñetazo a Mike en la mandíbula.

Mike cayó desplomado al suelo.

Isabella lo miró con ecuanimidad.

—Esta vez no creo que se levante.

Edward abrió la mano para relajar el puño después del golpe.

—No.

Isabella parpadeó y levantó la mirada.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Edward, mirando de reojo a Mike.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —dijo, y los dos miraron al hombre que yacía, esta vez totalmente inconsciente, en el suelo.

—Volvemos al plan original —dijo Edward—. Lo dejamos aquí y usted se va a la biblioteca. No quiero moverlo hasta que no tenga el carruaje en la puerta.

Isabella asintió.

—¿Necesita ayuda para levantarlo o quiera que me vaya directamente a la biblioteca?

El duque se quedó callado un momento. La cabeza le iba de un lado a otro mientras estudiaba la posición de Mike.

—En realidad, agradecería mucho un poco de ayuda.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Isabella, sorprendida—. Estaba convencida de que diría que no.

Aquello hizo que el duque la mirara divertido.

—¿Y por eso lo ha preguntado?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Isabella, ofendida—. No soy tan estúpida como para ofrecer mi ayuda si no tengo la intención de darla. Sólo iba a decir que los hombres, por mi experiencia…

—Tiene mucha experiencia —dijo el duque, en voz baja.

—¿Disculpe?

—Le ruego que me perdone —dijo él—. Cree que tiene mucha experiencia.

Isabella lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso no es cierto; además, ¿quién es usted para decirlo?

—No, tampoco quería decir eso —dijo Edward, reflexionando, ignorando por completo la reacción tan furiosa de ella—. Creo que sería más apropiado decir que creo que cree que tiene mucha experiencia.

—Pero… Usted… —Isabella no lograba decir nada coherente pero le solía pasar cuando estaba enfadada.

Y ahora estaba muy enfadada.

Edward se encogió de hombros, aparentemente calmado ante la furiosa mirada de ella.

—Querida señorita Swan…

—Si me vuelve a llamar así, le juro que gritaré.

—No, no lo hará —dijo él, con una malvada sonrisa—. Eso atraería a mucha gente y, si lo recuerda, no quiere que la vean conmigo.

—Me estoy planteando correr ese riesgo —dijo Isabella, poniendo mucho énfasis en cada palabra.

Edward cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿De verdad? —dijo—. Me gustaría verlo.

Isabella estuvo a punto de levantar los brazos en gesto de rendición.

—Olvídelo. Olvídeme. Olvídese de esta noche. Me voy.

Se giró pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la voz del duque la detuvo.

—Creí que iba a ayudarme.

¡Maldición! No tenía salida. Lentamente, se giró otra vez.

—Claro que sí —dijo, con falsa educación—. Será un placer.

—Bueno —dijo Edward, inocentemente—. Si quería ayudarme, no debería haber…

—Le he dicho que le ayudaré —lo interrumpió ella.

Edward sonrió. Era muy fácil hacerla enfadar.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo—. Lo levantaré y pasaré su brazo derecho por encima de mi espalda. Usted se pondrá detrás de mí y lo aguantará.

Isabella hizo lo que le dijo Edward y, aunque en sus adentros le echara en cara aquella actitud tan autoritaria, no dijo nada. Después de todo, por mucho que le pesara, el duque de Hastings la estaba ayudando a escabullirse de una situación de lo más comprometedora.

Si alguien la descubriera allí, estaría en grandes apuros.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo ella, de repente—. Dejémoslo aquí.

El duque se giró hacia ella. La miró como si quisiera tirarla por una ventana, preferiblemente una que estuviera abierta.

—Pensaba —dijo, intentando no perder los nervios—, que no quería dejarlo en el suelo.

—Eso era antes de que se me abalanzara encima.

—¿Y no podría haberme comunicado su cambio de opinión antes de que invirtiera mis energías en levantarlo del suelo?

Isabella se sonrojó. Odiaba que los hombres pensaran que las mujeres eran criaturas indecisas y cambiantes; y todavía odiaba más estarle dando razones para que lo siguiera pensando.

—Está bien —dijo, y dejó caer a Mike.

La fuerza de la repentina caída a punto estuvo de arrastrar a Isabella consigo. Por suerte, se apartó soltando un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó el duque, con un tono increíblemente paciente.

Ella asintió, dubitativa, mirando a Mike.

—Parece un poco incómodo, ¿no cree?

Edward la miró. Sólo la miró.

—¿Está preocupada por su comodidad? —preguntó al final.

Isabella agitó la cabeza, nerviosa, luego asintió y después volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—Quizá debería… quiero decir… espere un momento. —Se agachó junto a Mike y le desdobló las piernas—. No merecía un viaje en su carruaje —dijo, mientras le arreglaba el abrigo—, pero me parecía demasiado cruel dejarlo aquí en esa postura. Bueno, ya está.

Se puso de pie y levantó la mirada.

Lo único que pudo ver fue al duque mientras se alejaba murmurando algo sobre Isabella y algo sobre las mujeres en general y algo más que no pudo oír.

Aunque quizá fuera mejor así porque dudaba que fuera algún cumplido.

Gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco mucho a :

Conejoazul, isamar, Inés flores m , isa kahte , Rose Cullen Manson y a todos los que me leen aún que no dejen review

Por favor pasen a leer mi otra adaptación llamada como casarse con un millonario les dejo el sumary: Isabella swan quería forjarse una carrera en televisión y su nuevo empleo la ayudaría mucho... siempre que nada saliera mal. La mala noticia era que el multimillonario Edward masen quería poner punto final al programa, y lo peor era que Bella era incapaz de concentrarse cuando el guapísimo Edward estaba cerca.

Gracias nos vemos luego por fa sigan dejando reviews me motiva mucho gracias


	6. obligado a ayudar

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Estos días, Londres está invadido por todas las madres ambiciosas. En el baile de lady Worth de la semana pasada, esta autora vio, al menos, once solteros convencidos escondiéndose por los rincones y marcharse corriendo de la casa con esas madres ambiciosas pisándoles los talones.

Es muy difícil decidir quién es, precisamente, la peor de todas aunque esta autora sospecha que, al final, la lucha va a ser muy cerrada entre lady Swan y la señora Featherington, con victoria de esta última por una nariz en el último metro. Al fin y al cabo, hay tres Featherington casaderas en el mercado, mientras que lady Swan sólo tiene que ocuparse de una.

Sin embargo, sería recomendable que todas aquellas personas con dos dedos de frente se mantuvieran muy, muy alejadas de los hombres solteros cuando las Hermanas I, F y H Swan se presenten en sociedad. Lady R no es de las que miran a ambos lados antes de entrar en un salón de baile con tres hijas detrás, y que el Señor nos asista si decide ponerse botas con la punta de metal.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

28 de abril de 1813

Edward pensó que la noche no podía empeorar. Nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero el extraño encuentro con Isabella Swan acabó por convertirse en lo mejor de aquella velada. Sí, se había quedado horrorizado al descubrir que se había sentido atraído, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos, por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Sí, los patosos intentos de seducción de Michael Newtonn habían sido un insulto para su sensibilidad de vividor. Y sí, al final, Isabella lo había exasperado hasta lo impensable con su indecisión de tratar a Michael como aun criminal o preocuparse de él como si fuera su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, absolutamente nada de eso tenía comparación con lo que todavía tuvo que soportar después.

Su fantástico plan de presentarse en el baile, saludar a lady Danbury y marcharse sin que nadie lo viera pronto dejó de ser tan fantástico. Cuando apenas había dado dos pasos en el salón, un viejo compañero de Oxford que, para mayor desgracia suya, recientemente se había casado, lo reconoció. Su mujer era una joven encantadora aunque, desafortunadamente, tenía grandes aspiraciones sociales y se ve que, en cuanto lo conoció, decidió que su camino a la felicidad pasaba por ser la que introdujera al nuevo duque en sociedad. Y Edward, aunque solía definirse como un hombre de mundo y bastante cínico, descubrió que no era lo suficientemente maleducado como para insultar a la mujer de un viejo amigo de universidad.

Y así, dos horas más tarde, le había presentado a todas las chicas casaderas del baile, a todas las madres de las chicas casaderas y, por supuesto, a cada hermana mayor casada de cada chica casadera. Edward no sabría decir qué grupo había sido peor. Las chicas casaderas eran terriblemente aburridas, las madres eran descaradamente ambiciosas y las hermanas... bueno, Edward llegó a plantearse si había ido a parar a un burdel. Seis de ellas le habían hecho insinuaciones sin ningún tipo de paliativos, dos le habían dado notas invitándolo a los tocadores y una incluso le había acariciado el muslo.

En conjunto, Isabella Swan empezaba a parecerle de lo mejorcito.

Y hablando de Isabella, ¿dónde se había metido? Creía haberla visto de reojo hacía más o menos una hora rodeada de sus hermanos, un grupo que intimidaba. No es que, por separado, intimidaran a Edward, pero tenía claro que uno tendría que ser imbécil para provocarlos en grupo.

Pero desde entonces parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. De hecho, era la única chica casadera del baile que no le habían presentado.

No creía que Newtonn la volviera a molestar después de haberlo dejado en el pasillo. Al fin y al cabo, le había dado un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula y tardaría un rato en despertarse. Y más teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido durante toda la noche. E incluso, aunque Isabella se había dejado llevar por la compasión cuando su patoso pretendiente se había desplomado en el suelo, no era tan estúpida como para quedarse con él en el pasillo hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

Edward miró hacia donde estaban los hermanos Swan, y le pareció que se lo estaban pasando en grande. Los habían abordado casi tantas jóvenes como a él, pero el ser tres jugaba a su favor. Edward vio que las debutantes no estaban con los Swan ni la mitad de tiempo que estaban con él.

Emmett, que estaba apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, lo vio y levantó la copa de vino que sostenía, sonriéndole. Luego ladeó la cabeza señalando a la izquierda de Edward. Éste se giró, justo a tiempo de encontrarse con otra madre rodeada por sus tres hijas, que llevaban unos vestidos de lo más recargado, llenos de pliegues y volantes aparte de, por supuesto, montones y montones de lazos.

Pensó en Isabella, con su sencillo a la par que elegante vestido verde. Isabella, con esos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa...

—¡Duque! —exclamó la madre—. ¡Duque!

Edward parpadeó para volver a la realidad. La familia cubierta de lazos lo había rodeado con tanta eficacia que no fue capaz ni de echar un vistazo hacia Emmett.

—Duque —repitió la madre—, es un honor conocerlo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. No tenía palabras. Las mujeres estaban tan cerca de él que tenía miedo de ahogarse.

—Nos envía Georgiana Huxley —insistió la mujer—. Me dijo que tenía que presentarle a mis hijas.

Edward no recordaba quién era Georgiana Huxley, pero pensó que le apetecía estrangularla.

—Normalmente, no sería tan atrevida —continuó la señora—, pero su padre era muy, muy buen amigo mío.

Edward se agarrotó.

—Era un hombre maravilloso —continuó, mientras sus palabras se clavaban en la cabeza de Edward como uñas—. Siempre estaba tan pendiente de sus obligaciones para con el título que ostentaba. Debió ser un padre fabuloso.

—No sabría decirle —dijo Edward, escuetamente.

—¡Oh! —La señora tuvo que toser para aclararse la garganta varias antes de poder continuar—. Ya veo. Bueno. Dios mío.

Edward no dijo nada, confiando en que esa actitud distante la disuadiera de quedarse. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba Emmett? Ya era suficientemente malo tener que soportar ver a esas mujeres comportándose como si él fuera un premio para encima tener que aguantar el escuchar de esa mujer lo buen padre que había sido el viejo duque...

Estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Duque! ¡Duque!

Edward se obligó a volver a mirar a la señora que tenía delante y se dijo que debía tener un poco más de paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, posiblemente sólo estaba halagando a su padre porque creía que era lo que él queda oír.

—Sólo quería recordarle —dijo— que ya nos presentaron oficialmente hace algunos años, cuando todavía era conde de Clyvedon.

—Si —murmuró Edward, buscando cualquier grieta en la barricada de mujeres por donde escapar.

—Le presento a mis hijas —dijo, señalando a las tres jóvenes.

Dos de ellas eran bastante guapas, pero la tercera todavía tenía granos en la cara y llevaba un vestido naranja que no la favorecía en absoluto. Al parecer, no estaba disfrutando de la velada como sus dos hermanas.

—¿No son preciosas?—continuó la señora—. Son mi orgullo y alegría. Y son tan cariñosas.

Edward tuvo la extraña sensación de haber escuchado aquella descripción una vez, cuando fue a comprar un perro.

—Duque, permítame que le presente a Prudence, Philipa y Penelope.

Las jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, pero ninguna se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tengo otra hija en casa —dijo la señora Featherington—. Se llama Felicity. Pero sólo tiene diez años y no la dejo venir a estas fiestas.

Edward no entendía por qué esa mujer sentía la necesidad de compartir aquella información con él, así que adquirió un tono aburrido que, con los años, había aprendido que era la mejor manera de ocultar el enfado, y dijo:

—¿Y usted es...?

—¡Oh, le pido disculpas! Soy la señora Featherington, claro. Mi marido falleció hace tres años pero era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre... —El final de la frase fue casi como un susurro, porque recordó la anterior reacción de Edward al mencionarle a su padre.

Edward asintió.

—Prudence toca muy bien el piano —dijo ella, cambiando de tema.

Edward vio la mueca en la cara de la chica y decidió que nunca asistiría a una velada musical en casa de los Featherington.

—Y mi querida Philipa es una excelente pintora de acuarelas.

Philipa sonrió.

Pág.29

El Duque y Yo Julia Quinn

.com

Transcrito y corregido por: Luz_Potter_Li

—¿Y Penelope? —Algo dentro de Edward le obligó a preguntarlo.

La señora Featherington lanzó una mirada de pánico a su hija menor, que parecía bastante abatida. Penelope no era una chica demasiado atractiva y los vestidos que le ponía su madre no favorecían en nada su figura algo regordeta. Pero había algo cálido en su mirada.

—¿Penelope? —repitió la señora Featherington, con la voz temblorosa—. Penelope es... eh... bueno, ¡es Penelope! —dijo, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

La chica miró a su alrededor como si quisiera esconderse debajo de alguna alfombra. Edward decidió que si se veía obligado a bailar con alguna, se lo pediría a Penelope.

—Señora Featherington —dijo una voz seca e imponente que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a lady Danbury—, ¿está acosando al duque con preguntas?

Edward quería responder que sí, pero el recuerdo de la cara mortificada de Penelope Featherington le hizo decir:

—Por puesto que no.

Lady Danbury levantó una ceja mientras se giraba lentamente hacia él.

—Mentiroso.

Se giró hacia la señora Featherington, que se había quedado pálida. La señora Featherington no dijo nada. Lady Danbury no dijo nada. Al final, la señora Featherington murmuró que acababa de ver a su prima, cogió a sus tres hijas y se marchó.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su anfitriona con una sonrisa.

—Eso no ha estado demasiado bien, ya lo sabe —dijo.

—Bah. Tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, igual que sus hijas, excepto la más feúcha. —Lady Danbury agitó la cabeza—. Si la vistieran con otro color.

Edward intentó contener una risa, pero no pudo.

—Nunca aprendió a ocuparse de sus asuntos, ¿verdad?

—Nunca. ¿Qué diversión tendría ocuparme sólo de mis cosas? —dijo, y sonrió. Edward juraría que no quería hacerlo, pero sonrió—, Y en cuanto a ti —añadió—, eres un invitado horrible. Se supone que, a estas alturas, tus buenos modales te habrían llevado a saludar a la anfitriona.

—Ha estado en todo momento demasiado rodeada de admiradores como para acercarme.

—¡Qué simplista! —comentó la mujer.

Edward no dijo nada porque no estaba del todo seguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras. Siempre había sospechado que lady Danbury conocía su secreto, pero nunca lo había sabido a ciencia cierta.

—Tu amigo Swan se acerca —dijo ella.

Edward siguió con la mirada su movimiento de cabeza. Emmett se dirigía hacia ellos tranquilamente y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado, escuchó que lady Danbury lo llamaba cobarde.

Emmett parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Podías haber venido antes y salvar a tu amigo del cuarteto de las mujeres Featherington.

—Pero estaba disfrutando mucho al verlo en dificultades.

—Hmmmph.

Y sin decir nada más, o sin emitir ningún sonido más, se fue.

—Es una mujer de lo más extraña —dijo Emmett—. No me sorprendería que fuera esa maldita lady Whistledown.

—¿Te refieres a la de la columna de chismorreos?

Emmett asintió mientras guiaba a Edward hasta donde se encontraban sus dos hermanos. Mientras caminaban, Emmett sonrió y dijo:

—Te he visto hablando con un buen número de respetables señoritas.

Edward murmuró algo bastante obsceno entre dientes.

Sin embargo, Emmett sólo se rió.

—No dirás que no te había avisado.

—Ya me mortifica lo suficiente admitir que tenías razón, así que no me pidas que lo diga en voz alta.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Por ese comentario, creo que yo mismo te presentaré a todas las debutantes de la ciudad.

—Si lo haces—le advirtió Edward—, te prometo que pronto morirás de un modo lento y extremadamente doloroso.

Emmett sonrió.

—¿Espadas o revólveres?

—No, veneno. Veneno del bueno.

—Vaya.

Pág.30

Emmett se detuvo frente a sus dos hermanos, ambos, altos y una constitución ósea perfecta. Edward vio que uno tenía los ojos verdes y el otro, marrones como Emmett. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, la luz del salón daba lugar a confundirlos.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis hermanos? —dijo Emmett—. Benedict y Jasper. A Benedict lo recordarás de Eton. Es el que tuvimos pegado a los talones durante tres meses cuando llegó.

—Eso no es cierto —.dijo Benedict, riendo.

—A Jasper no sé si lo conoces —añadió Emmett—. Posiblemente es demasiado joven para haberse cruzado en tu camino.

—Un placer —dijo Jasper, alegremente.

Edward vio un brillo de granuja en sus ojos verdes y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

—Emmett nos ha dicho muchas cosas insultantes sobre usted— añadió Jasper, con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara—. Y por eso estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy seguro que entiendes por qué mi madre está convencida de que Jasper será el primero de sus hijos en volverla loca.

—En realidad, me enorgullezco de eso —dijo Jasper.

—Afortunadamente, mamá ha podido tomarse un descanso de los innegables encantos de Jasper —dijo Emmett—. Acaba de regresar de un largo viaje por Europa.

—He llegado esta misma noche —dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa infantil. Tenía un aire juvenil y despreocupado. Edward pensó que no debía ser mucho mayor que Isabella.

—Yo también acabo de regresar de mis viajes —dijo Edward.

—Sí, bueno, pero según tengo entendido usted ha viajado por todo el mundo —dijo Jasper—. Me encantaría escucharle hablar de las tierras lejanas.

—Será un placer —dijo Edward, educadamente.

—¿Ha conocido a Isabella? —preguntó Benedict—. Es la única Swan que está desaparecida.

Edward estaba considerando cuál sería la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta cuando Jasper soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Pobre Isabella; no está desaparecida. Ya le gustaría, pero no.

Edward miró hacia el otro lado del baile, donde estaba Isabella junto a una mujer que debía ser su madre, y parecía completamente agobiada.

Y entonces se le ocurrió que Isabella era otra de esas chicas casaderas a las que sus madres paseaban por todas partes. Le había parecido demasiado sensible y directa para ser una de ellas pero, claro, tenía que serlo. No debía tener más de veinte años y como todavía conservaba el apellido Swan estaba claro que era soltera. Y como tenía una madre... bueno, seguro que se veía sometida a interminables presentaciones.

Parecía tan agobiada como él cuando se había visto rodeado de jóvenes y madres. Aquello lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

—Uno de nosotros debería ir a rescatarla —bromeó Benedict.

—No —dijo Jasper, sonriendo—. Mamá sólo la ha tenido con Macclesfield diez minutos.

—¿Macclesfield? —preguntó Edward.

—El conde —dijo Benedict—. El hijo de Castleford.

—¿Diez minutos? —dijo Emmett—. Pobre Macclesfield.

Edward lo miró con curiosidad.

—Y no lo digo porque Isabella sea aburrida —se apresuró a añadir Emmett—. Pero cuando mamá se empecina en...

—Perseguir —dijo Benedict, para ayudar a su hermano.

—... a un caballero —dijo, con un gesto de agradecimiento hacia su hermano—, puede ser de lo más...

—Exasperante —dijo Jasper.

Emmett sonrió.

—Exacto.

Edward miró a Isabella, su madre y el conde. Isabella parecía muy agobiada; Macclesfield no dejaba de mirar a un lado y otro en busca de la salida más cercana; mientras lady Swan tenía un brillo tan ambicioso en los ojos que Edward sintió pena por el pobre conde.

—Deberíamos salvar a Isabella —dijo Emmett.

—Yo también lo creo —añadió Benedict.

—Y a Macclesfield —dijo Emmett.

—Por supuesto —añadió Benedict.

Pero Edward vio que ninguno de los dos hacía ningún movimiento.

—Sólo palabras, ¿no? —dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

—Tú tampoco estás corriendo para salvarla —respondió Emmett.

—Ni lo sueñes. Pero yo no he dicho que quisiera hacerlo. En cambio, vosotros...

—¿Qué diablos os pasa? —preguntó Edward, al final.

Los tres hermanos Swan lo miraron con la misma mirada de culpabilidad.

—Deberíamos salvar a Isabella —dijo Emmett.

—Yo también lo creo —añadió Benedict.

—Lo que mis hermanos no se atreven a admitir —dijo Jasper, con sorna—, es que mi madre les asusta.

—Es verdad —dijo Emmett, con un gesto de impotencia.

—Lo admito abiertamente —añadió Benedict.

Edward pensó que nunca había visto nada igual. Allí estaban los hermanos Swan. Altos, apuestos, musculosos, con todas las jóvenes del país suspirando por ellos y ellos totalmente acobardados por una mujer.

Aunque, claro, esa mujer era su madre. Tenía que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Si voy a rescatar a Bells—explicó Emmett—, caeré en las garras de mamá, y en ese caso estaré perdido.

Edward se atragantó con la súbita risa que le provocó la idea de la madre de Emmett paseándolo por el baile y presentándolo a todas las jóvenes solteras.

—Ahora entiendes por qué huyo de estas fiestas como de la plaga— dijo Emmett—. Me atacan por los dos lados. Si las jóvenes casaderas y sus madres no me encuentran, mi madre se asegura de que sea yo quien las encuentre.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Benedict—. Masen, ¿por qué no vas tú?

Edward lanzó una mirada a lady Swan que, en ese momento tenía a Macclesfield agarrado por el brazo, y decidió que prefería que lo tacharan de cobarde.

—No nos han presentado, así que creo que sería de lo más inapropiado —dijo.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro —dijo Emmett—. Eres un duque.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —repitió Emmett—. Mamá perdonaría cualquier comportamiento inapropiado si eso significara que un duque le dedicara su tiempo a Isabella.

—Escúchame atentamente —dijo Edward, muy serio—. No soy ningún cordero al que sacrificar en el altar de tu madre.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo en África, ¿no? —interrumpió Jasper.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Además, tu hermana dijo...

Los tres Swan se giraron inmediatamente hacia él. En ese mismo instante, Edward supo que había metido la pata. Y bien metida.

—¿Conoces a Isabella? —preguntó Emmett, en un tono demasiado educado para la intranquilidad de Edward.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Benedict se inclinó hacia él y dijo:

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

—Sí —dijo Jasper, con la expresión seria por primera vez en toda la noche—. ¿Por qué?

Edward los miró y entendió perfectamente por qué Isabella seguía soltera. Ese beligerante trío espantaría a todos los pretendientes menos al más decidido, o el más estúpido.

Y eso explicaría lo de Michael Newtonn.

—Bueno —dijo Edward—. Me la encontré en la entrada del salón. Era bastante obvio —dijo, mirándolos lentamente—, que era un miembro de vuestra familia, así que me presenté.

Emmett se giró hacia Benedict.

—Debió ser cuando huía de Newtonn.

Benedict se giró hacia Jasper.

—Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con Newtonn? ¿Lo sabes?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea. Posiblemente, se ha marchado a casa a curarse el corazón roto.

«O la cabeza rota», pensó Edward.

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo —dijo, Emmett, dejando el semblante de hermano mayor para volver a ser el amigo de alma.

—Excepto —dijo Benedict, algo receloso—, por qué no nos lo había dicho.

—Porque no he tenido la oportunidad— respondió Edward, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición— Por si no te has dado cuenta, Emmett, tienes muchos hermanos y necesita mucho tiempo para te los presenten a todos.

—Sólo estamos dos —puntualizó Jasper.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Edward—. Estáis locos los tres.

Benedict, que parecía el hermano más protector, sonrió de repente.

—No tienes hermanas, ¿verdad?

Pág.32

El Duque y Yo Julia Quinn

.com

Transcrito y corregido por: Luz_Potter_Li

—No, gracias a Dios.

—Cuando tengas una hija, lo entenderás

Edward estaba seguro de que nunca tendría una hija, pero no dijo nada.

—Una hermana sirve de prueba —dijo Emmett.

—Y aunque Bells es mejor que la mayoría de chicas de su edad —dijo Benedict—, no tiene tantos pretendientes como las demás.

Edward no entendía por qué.

—No sé bien por qué —dijo Emmett—. Es muy agradable.

Edward pensó que no era el mejor momento para confesar que le había faltado poco para acorralada contra la pared, apretar la cadera a las suyas y besarla apasionadamente. Para ser sincero, si no hubiera descubierto quién era, seguramente lo habría hecho.

—Bells es la mejor—dijo Benedict

Jasper asintió.

—La mejor. Es fantástica.

Se produjo una extraña pausa y, entonces Edward dijo:

—Bueno, fantástica o no, no voy a ir a salvarla porque me dejó muy claro que vuestra madre le ha prohibido que la vieran en mi compañía en público.

—¿Mamá ha hecho eso? —preguntó Jasper—. Debe precederte una reputación horrible.

—De la cual una gran parte es inmerecida —dijo Edward, sin saber por qué se estaba defendiendo.

—Es una lástima —dijo Jasper—. Pensaba pedirte que me dejaras acompañarte algún día por ahí.

Edward preveía un largo y próspero futuro de pícaro para ese chico.

Emmett le clavó el puño en la espalda a Edward y lo empujó hacia delante.

—Estoy seguro de que, si le muestras todos tus encantos y tu buena educación, mamá cambiará de idea. Vamos.

A Edward no le quedó otra opción que caminar hacia Isabella. La alternativa suponía montar una escena y ya hacía tiempo que Edward había descubierto que las escenas no se le daban demasiado bien. Además, si hubiera estado en la posición de Emmett, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo.

Y, después de todo, comparada con las hermanas Featherington y sus semejantes, Isabella no sonaba tan mal.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Emmett, cuando se acercaron a la vizcondesa—. No te he visto en toda la noche.

Edward vio que a lady Swan se le iluminaron aquellos ojos azules cuando vio a su hijo. Mamá ambiciosa o no, lo que quedaba claro era que lady Swan quería a sus hijos.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó—. Casi no te he visto en toda la noche.

Isabella y yo estábamos aquí charlando con lord Macclesfield.

Emmett le lanzó una compasiva mirada al caballero.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

Edward miró a los ojos de Isabella y le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ella, que era muy discreta, le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento incluso más leve.

—¿Y este caballero quién es? —preguntó lady Swan, escrutando con la mirada a Edward.

—El nuevo duque de Masen —respondió Emmett—. Seguro que lo recuerdas de mis días en Eton y en Oxford.

—Por supuesto —dijo lady Swan, muy educada.

Macclesfield, que no había dicho nada, rápidamente aprovechó la primera pausa en la conversación para decir:

—Creo que acabo de ver a mi padre.

Emmett lo miró divertido y comprensivo.

—Entonces vaya con él, por el amor de Dios.

Y el conde se marchó sin perder ni un segundo.

—Creía que odiaba a su padre —dijo lady Swan, desconcertada.

—Y lo odia —dijo Isabella.

Edward contuvo una risa.

Isabella levantó las cejas, retándolo a hacer un comentario.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, le precedía una no muy brillante reputación —dijo lady Swan.

—Al parecer, es algo que flota en el ambiente, últimamente —murmuró Edward.

Isabella abrió los ojos y en esta ocasión fue Edward el que levantó las cejas y la retó a que hiciera un comentario.

Isabella no dijo nada, por supuesto, pero su madre lo miró fijamente, y Edward supo que estaba intentando decidir si el ducado que acababa de recibir era suficiente para borrar su mala reputación.

—Creo que no pude conocerla personalmente antes de abandonar el país, lady Swan —dijo Edward—, pero es un placer hacerlo ahora.

—El placer es mío —respondió, y se giró hacia Isabella—. Mi hija Isabella.

Edward cogió la mano enguantada de Isabella y depositó un escrupuloso beso en los nudillos.

—Es un honor conocerla de manera oficial, señorita Swan.

—¿De manera oficial? —exclamó lady Swan.

Isabella abrió la boca para responder, pero Edward se le adelantó.

—Ya le he explicado a su hermano nuestro breve encuentro en la entrada.

Lady Swan se giró bruscamente hacia su hija.

—¿Te habías encontrado con el duque? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Isabella sonrió.

—Bueno, estábamos demasiado ocupadas con el conde. Y antes con lord Westborough. Y antes con...

—Está bien, Isabella —dijo lady Swan.

Edward se preguntó si sería de muy mala educación reírse en ese momento.

Entonces, lady Swan le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas y Edward comprendió perfectamente de quién había heredado Isabella la suya. También entendió que lady Swan había decidido olvidarse de su mala reputación.

Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, y no dejaba de mirar a Edward a Isabella.

Entonces, volvía a sonreír.

Edward reprimió sus ganas de huir de allí.

Emmett se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

—Lo siento.

Entre dientes, Edward le respondió:

—Voy a matarte.

La mirada de hielo de Isabella decía que los había oído y que no había hecho gracia.

Sin embargo, lady Swan no se percató de nada, porque tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de la boda del año.

Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en algo que detrás de los hombres. Parecía tan enfadada que Edward, Emmett y Isabella se giraron para ver qué pasaba.

La señora Featherington se dirigía muy decidida hacia el duque acompañada por Prudence y Philipa. Edward vio que no había ni rastro de Penelope.

Las situaciones desesperadas, pensó Edward, exigían medidas desesperadas.

—Señorita Swan —dijo, dirigiéndose a Isabella—, ¿me concede este baile?


	7. Tenemos un trato

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCATO ESTA HISTORIA

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

¿Fueron al baile de Lady Danbury anoche? Si no es así, es una lástima. Porque se perdieron el acontecimiento de la temporada. A todos los asistentes les quedó claro, y sobre todo a esta autora, que la señorita Isabella Swan ha llamado la atención del recién llegado de Europa duque de Hastings.

Suponemos el alivio de Lady Swan. ¡Sería horroroso si Isabella se quedara soltera una temporada más! Además, Lady B aún tiene que casar a tres hijas más. ¡Qué horror!

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

30 de abril de 1813

Isabella no tuvo otra opción.

En primer lugar, su madre la miraba como diciendo "Si dices que no, te arrepentirás".

En segundo lugar, estaba claro que el duque no le había explicado toda la verdad sobre su encuentro a Emmett, así que negarse a bailar con él levantaría muchas suspicacias.

Eso sin mencionar la poca gracia que le hacía verse inmersa en una conversación con las Featherington, algo que irremediablemente iba a suceder si no salía de allí de inmediato.

Y, por último, la idea de bailar con el duque le resultaba un poco atractiva.

Además, el muy arrogante no le dio ni tiempo para responder. Antes de que pudiera decir "Encantada" o un simple "Si", el duque ya se le había llevado al centro de la pista.

La orquesta todavía estaba con esos horribles ruidos que hacen los músicos mientras preparan los instrumentos para tocar, así que tuvieron que esperarse un momento antes del baile.

—Gracias a Dios que no dijo que no –dijo el duque, agradecido.

—¿Y cuándo me ha dado la oportunidad?

Él le sonrió.

Isabella le respondió con una mueca.

—Si lo recuerda, no me ha dado opción a aceptar o a negarme.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo que volver a pedírselo?

—No, claro que no –respondió Isabella, con los ojos en blanco—. Sería una tontería. Además, organizaríamos una escena sin precedentes, y no creo que ninguno de los dos queramos eso.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la miró con aceptación, como si hubiera analizado su personalidad en un instante y le estuviera dando su aprobación. A Isabella le pareció de lo más desconcertantes.

Y entonces la orquesta empezó a tocar las primeras notas de un vals.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Las chicas jóvenes todavía necesitan permiso para bailar un vals?

Para más incomodidad de Edward, Isabella lo miró sonriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?

—Cinco años. ¿Lo necesitan?

—Sí.

—¿Y usted lo tiene?

La miró horrorizado ante la perspectiva de ver su plan arruinado.

—Por supuesto.

La tomó en sus brazos y empezó a girar junto con las demás parejas.

—Bien.

Cuando habían dado la vuelta entera al salón, Isabella preguntó:

—¿Qué les ha explicado a mis hermanos de nuestro encuentro? Le he visto hablando con ellos, ¿sabe?

Edward sonrió.

—¿De qué se ríe? –preguntó ella.

—Me estaba maravillando de su guante.

—¿Disculpe?

Edward se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

—No creí que fuera tan paciente—dijo—, y ha tardado casi cuatro minutos en preguntarme sobre la conversación que he mantenido con sus hermanos.

Isabella se sonrojó. La verdad era que el duque era tan buen bailarín que ella apenas había pensado en la conversación.

—Pero, ya que lo pregunta—dijo, evitándole cualquier comentario—, les he dicho que nos hemos encontrado en la entrada y que, debido a su fisonomía, la he reconocido como una Swan y me he presentado.

—¿Y le han creído?

—Si—dijo Edward, pausadamente—. Eso creo.

—No es que tengamos que escondernos de nada –se apresuró a añadir Isabella.

—Claro que no.

—El único villano de esta historia es Michael, sin duda.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Cree que todavía estará en el pasillo?

—Le aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de ir a verificarlo.

Se produjo un extraño silencio, y entonces Isabella dijo:

—Hacía mucho que no asistía a un baile en Londres, ¿verdad? Michael y yo hemos debido ser un recibimiento lastimoso.

—Usted ha sido el mejor recibimiento. Él no.

Isabella sonrió por el cumplido.

—Dejando aparte nuestra pequeña aventura, ¿ha disfrutado de la velada?

La respuesta negativa de Edward fue tan obvia que incluso, antes de responder, soltó una risa.

—¿De verdad? –dijo Isabella, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad—. Eso sí que es interesante.

—¿Mi agonía le resulta interesante? Recuérdeme que, en caso de enfermedad, nunca recurra a usted.

—Oh, por favor –dijo Isabella, burlándose—. No ha podido estar tan mal.

—Sí que ha podido.

—Seguro que no ha sido peor que la mía.

—Debo admitir que parecía bastante aburrida cuando estaba con Newton –admitió él

—Es usted muy amable por decir eso –dijo ella.

—Pero sigo creyendo que mi velada ha sido peor.

Isabella se rió, un precioso sonido que llenó de calidez el cuerpo de Edward.

—Menuda pareja –dijo—. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar otros temas de conversación más amenos que lo mal que nos lo hemos pasado.

Edward no dijo nada.

Isabella no dijo nada.

—No se me ocurre nada –dijo él.

Isabella volvió a reír, esta vez con más entusiasmo, y Edward volvió a maravillarse por aquella preciosa sonrisa.

—Me rindo –dijo ella— ¿Qué ha hecho que su velada sea tan desastrosa?

—¿Qué o quién?

—¿Quién? –repitió ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

—Se me ocurren muchos adjetivos para describir a todos los "quienes" que he conocido esta noche, peor le aseguro que interesante no es uno de ellos.

—Bueno –dijo ella—, no sea maleducado. También le he visto hablando con mis hermanos.

Él asintió galantemente, acercándola más a él por la cintura mientras giraban por el salón.

—Le pido disculpas. Los Swan, por supuesto, quedan excluidos de mis insultos.

—Eso nos tranquiliza a todos, se lo aseguro.

Edward sonrió ante la absoluta inexpresividad de Isabella.

—Vivo para hacer feliz a la familia Swan.

—Ésa es una afirmación que algún día puede volverse en su contra –respondió ella—. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que le molesta tanto? Si su noche ha ido tan a mal desde nuestro encuentro con Michael, debe estar en una situación realmente desesperada.

—¿Cómo podría decirlo sin ofenderla? –preguntó.

—Ah, no se preocupe por mí –dijo Isabella, quitándole importancia—. Prometo no sentirme ofendida.

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Una afirmación que algún día puede volverse en su contra.

Isabella se sonrojó. La rojez apenas era perceptible a la luz de las velas, pero Edward la había observado muy de cerca. Ella no dijo nada, así que Edward añadió:

—De acuerdo, si insiste le diré que me han presentado a todas las jóvenes casaderas de la fiesta.

Isabella soltó una risita. Edward tenía la leve sospecha de que se reía de él.

Y también me han presentado a sus madres—continuó.

En ese momento, Isabella soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué apropiado! –dijo él—. Riéndose de su pareja de baile.

—Lo siento –dijo ella, con los labios apretados para evitar más risas.

—No es verdad.

—Está bien –admitió—. No lo siento. Pero únicamente porque yo llevo dos años soportando la misma tortura. Es difícil pretender dar lástima habiéndolo soportado una sola noche.

—¿Por qué no se casa y se evita todo esto?

Isabella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Es una proposición?

Edward sintió que la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía. –Lo miró y soltó un suspiro de impaciencia—. Por el amor de Dios. Ya puede respirar, Hastings. Sólo bromeaba.

Edward quería hacer un comentario irónico y sarcástico pero lo cierto es que la pregunta de Isabella lo había dejado helado.

—Respondiendo a su pregunta –continuó ella, con una voz más apagada de lo que le había oído hasta ahora—. Una chica debe considerar todas las opciones. Tenemos a Michael, obviamente, pero creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no es el mejor candidato.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—A principios de año, estuvo lord Chalmers.

—¿Chalmers? –preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No está…?

—¿Cerca de la setentona? Sí. Y, como algún día me gustaría tener hijos, me pareció que …

—Un hombre de esa edad todavía puede engendrar hijos –le dijo Edward.

—Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Además –dijo, estremeciéndose, con una expresión de revulsión—, la idea de engendrarlos con él no me atraía demasiado.

Edward se imaginó a Isabella en la cama con el viejo Chalmers y, muy a su pesar, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era una imagen bastante desagradable que lo enfureció un poco, no sabía muy bien con quién; a lo mejor consigo mismo por atreverse a imaginarse tal cosa, pero…

—Y antes de lord Chalmers –continuó Isabella y, afortunadamente, interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward—, hubo dos más, aunque igual de repulsivos.

Edward la miró, pensativo.

—¿Quiere casarse?

—Sí, claro. –La sorpresa por esa pregunta se reflejaba en su cara—. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos?

—Yo no.

Isabella se rió con condescendencia.

—Sólo cree que no quiere. Todos los hombres lo hacen. Pero algún día se casará.

—No— dijo Edward, muy seco—. Nunca me casaré.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta. Había algo en el tono del duque que decía que hablaba en serio.

—¿Y qué pasará con el título?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué le pasa al título?

—Si no se casa y engendra un heredero, desaparecerá. O irá a parar a cualquier primo despiadado.

Ante eso, Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo sabe que mis primos son despiadados?

—Todos los primos que siguen en la línea de sucesión de un título nobiliario lo son. –Ladeó la cabeza—. O, al menos, lo son para con el poseedor de dicho título.

—¿Y eso lo ha aprendido de su profundo conocimiento de los hombres? –bromeó él.

Isabella lo miró con una superioridad aplastante.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se quedó callado unos momentos y, al rato, dijo:

—¿Vale la pena?

Isabella lo miró desconcertada por el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿El qué?

Le soltó la mano lo justo para agitar la suya en el aire.

—Esto. Este interminable desfile de fiestas. Con su madre pisándole los talones siempre.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Dudo que ella lo viera igual—dijo y luego, con la mirada perdida en algún asunto del salón, añadió—: Pero sí, supongo que vale la pena. Tiene que valerla.

Volvió a la realidad y lo miró a la cara, con una honestidad aplastante en los ojos.

—Quiero un marido. Quiero una familia. Si lo piensa, no es tan descabellado. Soy la cuarta de ocho hermanos. Sólo conozco el concepto de familia numerosa. No sé si sabría vivir de otra forma.

Edward la miró a los ojos, fija e intensamente. Escuchó una voz de alarma en su cabeza. Deseaba a esa chica. La deseaba tan desesperadamente que estaba empezando a excitarse, pero sabía que nunca, nunca podría ni siquiera tocarla. Porque hacerlo significaría destrozar todos sus sueños y, a pesar de su reputación, no estaba seguro de poder vivir con ese peso sobre sus espaladas.

Nunca se casaría, nunca tendría hijos y eso era precisamente lo que Isabella esperaba de la vida.

Edward disfrutaría de su compañía porque sabía que no sería capaz de negarse eso. Pero debería dejarla intacta para otro hombre.

—¿Duque? –preguntó Isabella, y cuando Edward la miró, añadió—: ¿Dónde estaba?

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Pensaba en lo que ha dicho.

—¿Y le parece bien?

—En realidad, no recuerdo la última vez que hablé con alguien que tuviera tanto sentido común –dijo, lentamente—. Está muy bien saber qué se quiere en la vida.

—¿Y usted lo sabe?

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? Edward sabía que había ciertas cosas que no podía decir. Pero es que era tan fácil hablar con esta chica. Estaba cómodo con ella, aunque algo en su interior ardiera de deseo por ella. Habitualmente, no era normal mantener ese tipo de conversaciones cuando se acababa de conocer a alguien pero, de algún modo, entre ellos surgió de manera natural.

Al final, Edward dijo:

—Cuando era más joven, hice una serie de promesas. Y ahora intento vivir mi vida acorde a esas promesas.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero la buena educación le prohibió hacer más preguntas.

—Dios mío –dijo ella, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada—, nos hemos puesto muy serios. Y yo que creía que estábamos hablando de quién lo había pasado peor esta noche.

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban atrapados. Atrapados por las convenciones y las expectativas sociales.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo. Una idea extraña, loca y terriblemente brillante. También era bastante peligrosa, ya que implicaba compartir muchos momentos con Isabella, algo que seguro lo llenaría de deseo insatisfecho, pero Edward se enorgullecía de tener mucho control sobre sí mismo y estaba seguro de que no sucumbiría a sus instintos más básicos.

—¿No le gustaría tomarse un respiro? –preguntó, inesperadamente.

—¿Un respiro? –repitió Isabella, sorprendida. Mientras bailaban, miró a su alrededor—. ¿De las fiestas?

—No exactamente. Creo que tendrá que seguir acudiendo a las fiestas y a los bailes. Lo que tengo en mente implicaría más tomarse un respiro de la persecución de su madre.

Isabella estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la sorpresa que le produjo el comentario.

—¿Vas a eliminar a mi madre de la vida social? ¿No le parece una decisión un poco extrema?

—No estoy hablando de eliminar a su madre de la vida social, sino a usted.

Isabella se tropezó con su propio pie y, cuando recuperó el equilibrio, tropezó con los de Edward.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Cuando volví, mi intención era evitar todo este circo –le explicó—. Pero estoy descubriendo que me va a resultar totalmente imposible.

—¿Por qué de repente no puede pasar sin ratafía y limonada aguada? –se burló ella.

—No –dijo Edward, ignorando todo el sarcasmo de Isabella—.Mas bien porque me he encontrado con que la mitad de mis amigos de la universidad se han casado y, ahora, sus esposas parecen obsesionadas con ofrecer una gran fiesta…

—Y le han invitado.

Edward asintió, sonriente.

Isabella se le acercó, como si le fuera a confesar un secreto.

—Es un duque –dijo—. Puede decir que no.

Observó con fascinación cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula.

—Esos hombres –dijo—, sus maridos…son mis amigos.

Isabella notó que se estaba riendo, aunque estuviera mal.

—Y usted no quiere herir los sentimientos de sus esposas.

Edward hizo una mueca, incómodo por el cumplido.

—Vaya, vaya –dijo Isabella, con picardía—. Si al final resultará que es un buen hombre.

—No soy bueno –dijo él, muy seco.

—Puede, pero tampoco es cruel.

Los músicos dejaron de tocar y Edward le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hasta el perímetro del baile. Estaban en el lado opuesto a los Swan, así que tenían tiempo para continuar su conversación mientras caminaban lentamente.

—Lo que intentaba decirle –continuó Edward —, antes que me interrumpiera, es que, al parecer, tendré que asistir a muchas fiestas.

—Un destino casi peor que la muerte.

Edward ignoró el comentario.

—Y supongo que usted también deberá acudir a todas.

Isabella asintió.

—A lo mejor hay una manera de que me pueda librar de las hermanas Featherington y sus semejantes y, al mismo tiempo, usted pueda ahorrarse los intentos de emparejarla de su madre.

Isabella le miró a los ojos.

—Continúe.

Edward la miró con intensidad.

—Nos comprometeremos.

Isabella se quedó callada. Sencillamente, lo miraba intentando decidir si era el hombre más maleducado que había conocido o si estaba loco.

—No será un compromiso de verdad –añadió Edward, impaciente—. Dios mío, ¿qué clase de hombre cree que soy?

—Bueno, ya me habían advertido sobre su reputación –dijo Isabella—. Y esta misma noche trató de intimidarme con sus encantos, en el pasillo.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que lo es –dijo ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo—. Pero le perdono. Estoy segura de que no pudo evitarlo.

Edward parecía sorprendido.

—Ninguna mujer me había tratado nunca con tal condescendencia.

Ella levantó los hombros.

—Seguro que sí, pero hace mucho tiempo y no lo recuerda.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Al principio, creí que seguía soltera porque sus hermanos habían ahuyentado a todos sus pretendientes, pero ahora empiezo a preguntarme si no lo habrá hecho usted solita.

Para su sorpresa, Isabella sólo rió.

—No –dijo—. No me he casado porque todos los hombres me ven como a una amiga. Ninguno me ve como a una mujer de la que podrían enamorarse –sonrió—. Excepto Michael, claro.

Edward reflexionó sobre sus palabras un instante y se dio cuenta de que Isabella podía sacar mucho más de aquella situación de la que había creído en un principio.

—Escuche—dijo Edward—, y escuche con atención, porque ya casi hemos llegado donde está su familia y Emmett nos está mirando como si fuera a asaltarnos en cualquier momento.

Los dos miraron a la derecha. Emmett seguía atrapado por las hermanas Featherington. No parecía muy contento.

—Mi plan es el siguiente –continuó Edward, hablando en voz baja y serena—. Tendremos que hacer ver que entre nosotros ha saltado la chispa. Y me libraré de las debutantes porque ya no seré un hombre disponible.

—Eso no es así –le rectificó Isabella—. No lo verán como tal hasta que esté delante del obispo pronunciando sus votos.

Sólo la idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Tonterías –dijo—. A lo mejor tardan un poco de tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que, al final, podré convencer a toda la sociedad de que no estoy disponible para el matrimonio.

—Excepto conmigo –añadió Isabella.

—Excepto con usted –dijo—, pero nosotros sabremos que no es verdad.

—Por supuesto –dijo Isabella—. Honestamente, no creo que funcione, pero si está tan convencido…

Lo estoy.

—¿Y yo qué consigo?

—En primer lugar, si su madre cree que estoy interesada en usted, dejará de pasearla de hombre en hombre.

—Algo engreído de su parte –dijo ella sonriendo—, pero cierto.

Edward ignoró, una vez más, el comentario.

—Y en segundo lugar –continuó—, los hombres están más interesados en una mujer cuando otro hombre se interesa por ella.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir, sencillamente, y perdone el engreimiento –dijo, lanzándole una sardónica mirada para demostrar que había escuchado su sarcástico comentario anterior—, que si todos creen que voy a convertirla en mi duquesa, todos esos hombre que sólo la consideran una buena amiga, empezarán a mirarla con otros ojos.

Isabella apretó los labios.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que, cuando suspenda el compromiso y me abandone tendré una legión de pretendientes a mis pies?

—Oh, por favor, le concederé el placer de decir que ha sido usted la que se ha echado atrás.

Edward vio que Isabella ni se molestó en darle las gracias.

—Sigo pensando que yo gano mucha más que usted en todo esto –dijo ella.

Edward le apretó suavemente el brazo.

—Entonces, ¿lo hará?

Isabella miró a la señora Featherington, que parecía una ave de presa, y a su hermano, que parecía que se había tragado un hueso de pollo. Había visto esas mismas caras decenas de veces, aunque en las facciones de su madre y de algún posible pretendiente.

—Si –dijo, con firmeza—. Lo haré.

—¿Por qué crees que tardan tanto?

Rene Swan tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de su hijo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su hija que, al parecer, había llamado la atención del duque de Hastings. Sólo llevaban una semana en Londres y ya se habían convertido en la bomba de la temporada.

—No lo sé –respondió Emmett, mirando aliviado las espaladas de las mujeres Featherington, que se alejaban hacia su próxima víctima—. Pero parece que lleven horas caminando.

—¿Crees que al duque le gusta Isabella? –preguntó Rene, emocionada—. ¿Crees que nuestra Isabella realmente tiene alguna posibilidad de convertirse en duquesa?

A Emmett se le llenaron los ojos de impaciencia e incredulidad.

—Madre, tú misma le dijiste a Isabella que ni siquiera debían verla en público con el duque y ahora piensas en casarlos. Increíble.

—Mis palabras fueron prematuras—dijo, agitando la mano en el aire—. Está claro que es un hombre muy refinado y con buen gusto. Y, si puedo preguntarlo, ¿cómo sabes tú lo que le dije a Isabella?

—Me lo dijo ella, claro –mintió Emmett.

—Hmmmmph. Está bien. Además, estoy convencida que Portia Featherington no olvidará esta noche mientras viva.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Intentas encontrarle un marido a Isabella para que sea feliz como esposa y como madre o sólo quieres ganar a la señora Featherington en la carrera hasta el altar?

—Lo primero, por supuesto –respondió Rene, enfadada—. Y me ofende que pienses que me muevo por otro motivo. –Apartó la mirada de Isabella y el duque lo justo para dirigirla hacia la señora Featherington y sus hijas—. Aunque no me importará ver su cara cuando descubra que ha sido Isabella la que se ha llevado el gato al agua.

—Madre, no tienes remedio.

—No. A lo mejor no tengo vergüenza, pero sí tengo remedio.

Emmett agitó la cabeza y dijo algo incomprensible entre dientes.

—Hablar entre dientes es de mala educación –dijo Rene, sólo para molestarlo. Luego vio que Isabella y el duque se acercaban—. ¡Ya están aquí! Emmett, compórtate. ¡Isabella! ¡Duque!—Hizo una pausa hasta que la pareja se detuvo frente a ella—. Por lo que veo, habéis disfrutado del baile.

—Mucho –dijo Edward—. Su hija es grácil y encantadora en partes iguales.

Emmett dio un resoplido de incredulidad.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Espero que tengamos el placer de volver a bailar juntos muy pronto.

A Rene se le iluminó la mirada.

—Estoy convencida que a Isabella le encantaría. —Y como Isabella no dijo nada, Rene añadió—. ¿No es verdad, Isabella?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, con recato.

—Seguro que su madre no sería tan permisiva de dejar que me concediera otro baile –dijo Edward, con ese aire de cortés duque—, pero espero que nos dé su permiso para dar un paseo por el salón de baile.

—Acabáis de dar un paseo por el salón —dijo Emmett.

Edward volvió a ignorarlo.

—Nos mantendremos siempre donde usted pueda vernos, por supuesto —le dijo a Rene.

El abanico de seda que Rene tenía en la mano empezó a agitarse a toda velocidad.

—Sería un honor. Bueno, para Isabella sería un honor. ¿No es así, querida?

Isabella era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—Por supuesto.

Entonces, bastante malhumorado, Emmett dijo:

—Y yo iré a tomarme un vaso de coñac porque creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—¡Emmett! –exclamó Rene. Se giró hacia Edward—. No se lo tenga en cuenta.

—Nunca lo hago –dijo Edward afablemente.

—Isabella –dijo Emmett—. Sería un placer ser tu acompañante.

—Emmett –dijo Rene—. Si no van a salir del salón, no creo que tu hermana necesite ningún acompañante.

—No, insisto.

—Podéis marcharos –les dijo Rene a Isabella y a Edward, mientras agitaba una mano—. Emmett irá dentro de un momento.

Emmett hizo ademán de irse detrás de ellos, pero Rene lo sujetó por la muñeca.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –le dijo, en voz baja.

—¡Proteger a mi hermana!

—¿Del duque? No puede ser malo. En realidad, me recuerda a ti.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, puedes estar convencida de que necesita mi protección.

Rene le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—No sea tan sobreprotector con ella. Si Hastings hace el más mínimo intento de sacarla al balcón, te prometo que te dejaré ir a rescatarla. Sin embargo, hasta que eso, que es tan improbable, suceda, te pido por favor que dejes que tu hermana disfrute de su momento de gloria.

Emmett miró a Edward.

—Mañana mismo lo mataré.

—Dios mío —dijo Rene, agitando la cabeza—. No sabía que fueras tan obsesivo. Se supone que, como madre tuya que soy, debería saberlo, sobre todo porque eres el mayor y, por lo tanto, eres al que más conozco pero…

—¿Ése no es Jasper? —la interrumpió Emmett.

Rene parpadeó y luego entrecerró los ojos.

—Si, sí que lo es. ¿No es magnífico que haya regresado antes de tiempo? Cuando lo vi, hace una hora, casi no me lo podía creer. De hecho, pensaba…

—Será mejor que vaya con él –dijo Emmett—. Parece aburrido. Adiós, madre.

Rene observó como Emmett se alejaba, posiblemente huyendo de su charla aleccionadora.

—Tonto —dijo, en voz baja.

Sus hijos seguían cayendo en sus trampas. Cuando empezaba a hablar de nada en particular, desparecían en un santiamén.

Suspiró, satisfecha, y volvió a mirar a su hija, que estaba al otro lado del salón, con la mano apoyada cómodamente en el antebrazo del duque. Hacían muy buena pareja.

Sí, pensó Rene, con los ojos algo llorosos, su hija sería una magnífica duquesa.

Entonces buscó a Emmett, que estaba donde ella quería que estuviera: lejos. Podía sentir una sonrisa interna del corazón. Los hijos eran tan fáciles de manejar.

Entonces, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca cuando vio que Isabella volvía del brazo de otro hombre. Los ojos de Rene escrutaron el salón hasta que encontró al duque.

Maldición, ¿qué diablos hacía Hastings bailando con Penélope Featherington?


	8. Empezando

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCATO ESTA HISTORIA

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Gracias por dejar sus rewies

Ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que ayer por la noche el duque de Hastings dijo, al menos en seis ocasiones, que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse. Si lo que pretendía era desanimar a las madres ambiciosas, estaba equivocado. Ellas únicamente verán en esas palabras un reto aún mayor.

Y, en una interesante nota adjunta, la media docena de declaraciones de principios se produjeron antes que el duque conociera a la encantadora y sensible señorita (Isabella) Swan.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

30 de abril de 1813

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Edward estaba en la escalera de casa de Isabella, con una mano en el picaporte y la otra sosteniendo un precioso ramo de tulipanes de los más caros. A él no se le había ocurrido que esta pequeña farsa que habían organizado requeriría sus atenciones durante las horas del día pero, durante el breve paseo que dio con Isabella por el baile, ella acertadamente le dijo que si no la visitaba al día siguiente nadie, y muchos menos su madre, se creerían que realmente estaba interesado en ella.

Edward supuso que tenía razón, ya que creía que ella tenía más experiencia que él en todos esos detalles. Él, muy obediente, fue a comprar las flores y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Swan en Grosvenor Square. Nunca le había hecho la corte a una mujer respetable, así que todo aquel ritual le era totalmente desconocido.

El mayordomo de los Swan le abrió la puerta inmediatamente. Edward, le dio su tarjeta. El mayordomo, un hombre alto con nariz aguileña, la miró y asintió, al tiempo que decía:

—Por aquí, señor.

Obviamente, pensó Edward, lo estaban esperando.

En cambio, lo que no se esperaba era lo que vio en el salón de los Swan.

Isabella, una diosa con un vestido de seda azul cielo, estaba en el sofá verde de damasco, con otra de esas amplias sonrisas en la cara.

Habría sido una vista deliciosa si no hubiera estado rodeada de media docena de hombres, e incluso uno de ellos se había arrodillado frente a Isabella y le estaba recitando una poesía.

A juzgar por la naturaleza floral de los versos, era de esperar que, en cualquier momento, le saliera un rosal por la boca.

Edward decidió que la escena era de lo más desagradable.

Miró fijamente a Isabella, que le estaba dedicando su espléndida sonrisa al bufón que recitaba poesía, y esperó a que lo viera.

No lo hizo.

Edward miró la mano que tenía libre y vio que estaba cerrada en un puño. Miró a todos los hombres que rodeaban a Isabella y trató de decidir en la cara de quién clavarlo.

Isabella volvió a sonreír y, otra vez, la sonrisa no fue para él.

Ese estúpido poeta. Edward inclinó la cabeza para estudiar mejor la cara del joven. ¿El morado le quedaría mejor en la cuenca del ojo derecho o en la del izquierdo? A lo mejor eso era demasiado violento. Quizá sería mas apropiado un certero derechazo en la mandíbula. Como mínimo, lograría que se levantara del suelo.

—Este poema—anunció el chico con grandilocuencia—, lo escribí en su honor ayer por la noche.

Edward resopló. El anterior había sido una grandiosa rendición a un soneto de Shakespeare, pero uno original era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¡Duque!

Edward levantó la mirada para ver que Isabella por fin se había percatado de su llegada.

Edward asintió, un poco extraño de estar con ella en presencia de aquellos cachorros.

—Señorita Swan.

—¡Que alegría verlo! —exclamó Isabella, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aquello ya estaba mejor, Edward levantó las flores y empezó a caminar hacia ella, aunque se encontró con tres jóvenes pretendientes por el camino, y ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a moverse. Edward atravesó al primero con su mirada de hielo y el chico, porque no debía tener más de veinte años y, por lo tanto, casi no podía ser considerado un hombre, tosió de manera bastante obvia y se sentó en una silla que había junto a la ventana.

Edward avanzó un poco más, dispuesto a repetir el procedimiento con el siguiente chico, pero entonces la vizcondesa le salió al paso; llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y el brillo de su sonrisa podría incluso rivalizar con el de su hija.

—¡Duque! —dijo, eufórica—. Es un placer volver a verlo. Nos honra con su presencia.

—No me imagino en cualquier otro lugar —dijo, al tiempo que le cogía la enguantada mano y se la besaba—. Su hija es una joven excepcional.

La vizcondesa suspiró con satisfacción.

—¡Y qué flores tan bonitas! —dijo, después del manifiesto de orgullo materno—. ¿Son de Holanda? Han debido costarle mucho.

—¡Madre! —interrumpió Isabella. Apartó la mano de la de un pretendiente particularmente fuerte y se levantó—. ¿Y qué respuesta va a darte el duque ahora?

—Podría decirle lo que me han costado —dijo Edward, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—No lo haría.

Edward se acercó, de modo que sólo Isabella pudiera oírlo.

—¿No me recordó usted misma ayer por la noche que soy un duque? —dijo—. Pensaba que me había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—Si, pero eso no —dijo Isabella, agitando la mano—. Usted no sería tan grosero.

—¡Claro que no es grosero! —exclamó Rene, horrorizada de que Isabella se atreviera a pronunciar esa palabra delante del duque—. ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Qué resultaría grosero?

—Las flores —dijo Edward—. El precio. Isabella cree que no debería decirle lo que me han costado.

—Ya me lo dirá luego —le susurró la vizcondesa al oído—. Cuando no nos escuche.

Luego volvió junto al sofá verde donde se habían sentado Isabella y sus pretendientes y reorganizó a todo el mundo en tres segundos. Edward quedó admirado de la precisión militar con la que llevó a cabo la operación.

—Mucho mejor—dijo Rene— ¿No está mucho mejor así? Isabella, ¿por qué no te sientas con el duque aquí?

—¿Quieres decir donde hace un momento estaban lord Railmount y el señor Crane? —preguntó, inocentemente, Isabella.

—Exacto —respondió su madre, en lo que a Edward le pareció una admirable muestra de sarcasmo obvio—. Además, el señor Crane dijo que tenía que reunirse con su madre en Gunter a las tres.

Isabella miró el reloj.

—Madre, sólo son las dos.

—El tráfico —dijo Rene —. Es horrible. Hay demasiados caballos y carruajes por las calles.

Edward, sumándose a la conversación, dijo:

—Lo peor que puede hacer un hombre es hacer esperar a su madre.

—Muy bien dicho, duque —dijo Rene—. Puede estar seguro de que les he dicho eso mismo a mis propios hijos.

—Y si no está seguro —dijo Isabella —, para mí sería un placer responder por ella.

Rene se limitó a sonreír.

—Si alguien debería saberlo, eres tú, Isabella. Ya ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que atender algunos asuntos. ¡Señor Crane! ¡Señor Crane! Su madre jamás me perdonaría que no le dejara marcharse a tiempo. —Rene salió, llevándose al pobre señor Crane por el brazo, que apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

Isabella miró a Edward sonriente.

—No sabría decirle si es terriblemente educada o exquisitamente maleducada.

—¿Exquisitamente educada? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, los demás hombres que estaban en el salón se levantaron y se despidieron.

—Muy eficaz, ¿no le parece? —dijo Isabella.

—¿Su madre? Es una maravilla.

—Volverá, no crea.

—Lástima. Y ahora que creía que ya la tenía en mis garras.

Isabella se rió.

—No sé por qué lo consideran un vividor. Su sentido del humor es sencillamente excepcional.

—Y yo que creía que los vividores éramos muy chistosos.

—El sentido del humor de un vividor es, esencialmente, cruel.

Aquel comentario cogió a Edward por sorpresa. La miró a los ojos marrones, aunque sin saber demasiado bien qué buscaba. Alrededor de las pupilas tenía un pequeño círculo de color verde; un verde muy intenso. Se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto a la luz de día.

—¿Duque?

La suave voz de Isabella lo devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Parecía que estaba muy lejos de aquí —dijo Isabella, arrugando las cejas.

—He estado muy lejos de aquí. —Edward tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no volver a perderse en sus ojos—. Esto es totalmente distinto.

Isabella se rió; un sonido muy musical.

—Ha estado en países muy lejanos, ¿verdad? Y yo nunca he ido más allá de Lancashire. Debo parecerle de lo más provinciana.

Edward prefirió hacer caso omiso de ese comentario.

—Debe disculpar mi actitud. Creo que estábamos discutiendo acerca de mi absoluta falta de sentido del humor.

—No es cierto, y lo sabe —dijo Isabella, colocando los brazos en jarra—. Le he dicho, concretamente, que tiene un sentido del humor muy superior al de la media de los vividores.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y pondría a sus hermanos en ese saco de vividores?

—Ellos creen que lo son —lo corrigió—. Hay una gran diferencia con serlo.

Edward resopló.

—Si Emmett no lo es, compadezco a la mujer que se cruce con uno en su vida.

—Un vividor es mucho más que seducir a una legión de mujeres —dijo Isabella, alegremente—. Si un hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa que meterle la lengua a una mujer hasta el esófago y besarla…

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero, aún así, consiguió decir:

—No debería hablar de esas cosas.

Isabella levantó los hombros.

—Ni siquiera debería saberlas —dijo él.

—Cuatro hermanos —respondió ella, a modo de explicación—. Bueno, tres, porque Gregory todavía es demasiado joven.

—Alguien debería decirles que vigilaran lo que dicen delante de su hermana.

Isabella volvió a levantar los hombros.

—La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que estoy en la habitación.

A Edward le costaba creerlo.

—Pero parece que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema original —dijo ella—. Lo que quiero decirle es que el sentido del humor de un vividor se basa en la crueldad. Necesitan una víctima porque no saben reírse de sí mismos. Usted, en cambio, con esa actitud crítica con usted mismo, es mucho más inteligente.

—No sé si darle las gracias o ahogarla.

—¿Ahogarme? Santo Dios, ¿por qué? —dijo Isabella, riéndose, un sonido que a Edward le llegó a lo más profundo.

Edward suspiró profundamente pero no le sirvió para calmarle el pulso tan acelerado que tenía. Si Isabella no dejaba de sonreír, juraba que no podría responder de las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, ella no dejó de mirarlo y sonreír, una de aquellas sonrisas que parecían estar perpetuamente al límite de la risa.

—Basándome en el principio general, voy a ahogarla —gruñó Edward.

—¿Y qué principio es ése?

—El principio general de todo hombre —respondió él.

Ella arqueó las cejas, curiosa.

—¿Uno opuesto al principio general de toda mujer?

Edward miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está su hermano? Está siendo muy descarada. Seguramente, debería venir alguien para controlarla.

—Estoy segura de que no tardará demasiado en ver a Emmett. En realidad, estoy sorprendida de que todavía no haya venido. Anoche estaba bastante enfadado. Tuve que soportar una charla de una hora sobre sus defectos y pecados.

—Le aseguro que los pecados son, en gran parte, exagerados.

—¿Y los defectos?

—Posiblemente sean ciertos —admitió Edward.

Aquel comentario hizo que Isabella volviera a sonreír.

—Bueno, ciertos o no, mi hermano piensa que usted quiere algo.

—Es que quiero algo.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cree que quiere algo pecaminoso.

—Ya me gustaría a mí —dijo Edward, para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada, nada.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Creo que deberíamos explicarle a Emmett nuestro plan.

—¿Y qué sacaríamos con eso?

Isabella recordó el sermón que le había dado su hermano la noche anterior y se limitó a decir:

—Bueno, dejaré que lo averigüe usted mismo.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Mi querida Isabella…

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿No pretenderás que te llame señorita Swan? —dijo Edward—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

—No hemos pasado nada, no diga tonterías, pero supongo que puede llamarme Isabella.

—Excelente —dijo Edward, asintiendo con condescendencia—. Tú puedes llamarme duque.

Isabella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sonriendo—. Si te parece mejor, llámame Edward.

—Sí, me parece mucho mejor.

Edward se inclinó un poco, y la miró con fuego en los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo—. Me gustaría mucho oírtelo decir.

De repente, Isabella tuvo la extraña sensación de que Edward hablaba de algo mucho más íntimo que la mera mención de su nombre propio. Empezó a notar un extraño calor en los brazos e, inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás.

—Las flores son preciosas —dijo.

—Sí, que lo son.

—Me encantan.

—No son para ti.

Isabella se quedó de piedra. Edward sonrió.

—Son para tu madre.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Eres muy listo. Así seguro que cae rendida a tus pies. Pero este gesto te va a salir muy caro, lo sabes, ¿no?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Estará más decidida que nunca a llevarte al altar conmigo. En las fiestas, estarás igual de asediado que si no hubiéramos tramado este plan.

—Bobadas —dijo él—. Antes, tenía que aguantar a decenas de madres deseosas de endosarme a sus hijas. Ahora, toda mi atención se centra en una.

—A lo mejor te sorprende su tenacidad —dijo Isabella. Luego se giró hacia la puerta—. Debes de gustarle mucho, porque nos está dejando solos más de lo habitual.

Edward se quedó pensativo y se acercó a Isabella.

—¿Y no puede estar escuchando detrás de la puerta? —le susurró.

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—No, habríamos oído el ruido de los zapatos por el pasillo.

Hubo algo en ese comentario que hizo sonreír a Edward, y Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por cierto, debería darte las gracias antes de que vuelva mi madre.

—¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

—Tu plan ha sido todo un éxito. Al menos para mí. ¿Has visto cuantos hombres han venido a verme esta mañana?

Edward cruzó los brazos, y los tulipanes quedaron hacia abajo.

—Ya lo he visto.

—Es brillante, de verdad. Nunca había recibido tantas visitas en un mismo día. Mamá estaba muy orgullosa. Incluso Humboldt, el mayordomo, sonreía, y nunca antes lo había visto sonreír. ¡Uy, cuidado! El ramo está goteando.

Isabella se inclinó y colocó el ramo hacia arriba pero, al hacerlo, rozó con el antebrazo la parte delantera del abrigo de Edward. Inmediatamente retrocedió, sorprendida por el calor y el poder que desprendía.

Dios mío, si podía sentir eso a través de la ropa y el abrigo, cómo debía ser…

Se sonrojó. Se puso roja como un tomate.

—Daría todo lo que tengo por ese pensamiento —dijo Edward, levantando las cejas, curioso.

Afortunadamente, Rene escogió ese preciso instante para entrar en el salón.

—Siento mucho haberos abandonado tanto tiempo —dijo—, pero el caballo del señor Crane había perdido una herradura y, naturalmente, tuve que acompañarlo a las cuadras para que alguien se la arreglara.

En todos los años que llevaban juntas, que era básicamente toda su vida, pensó mordazmente Isabella, nunca había visto a su madre poner un pie en las cuadras.

—Es una anfitriona excepcional —dijo Edward, ofreciéndole las flores—. Tenga, son para usted.

—¿Para mí? —dijo Rene, completamente sorprendida—. ¿Está seguro? Porque yo pensaba…—Miró a Isabella, después a Edward, y repitió—. ¿Está seguro?

—Totalmente.

Rene parpadeó varias veces, y Isabella vio que su madre tenía los ojos humedecidos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie le había regalado flores. Al menos, no desde que padre murió hacía diez años. Rene era tan madraza que Isabella se había olvidado que también era una mujer.

—No sé que decir —dijo Rene, casi sollozando.

—Di "gracias" —le susurró Isabella al oído, sonriendo.

—Oh, Daff, eres de lo que no hay. —Rene le dio una palmadita en el brazo, y Isabella la vio mucho más rejuvenecida que nunca—. Pero muchas gracias, duque. Son unas flores preciosas pero, ante todo, ha sido usted muy considerado. Recordaré este momento toda la vida.

Pareció como si Edward fuera a decir algo, pero al final sólo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

Isabella miró a su madre y vio el indudable brillo de la alegría reflejado en sus ojos azul lavanda y se dio cuenta, algo avergonzada, de que ninguno de sus hijos había hecho nada tan considerado hacia su madre como aquel hombre que tenía de pie a su lado.

El duque de Hastings. Allí mismo, Isabella decidió que sería una tonta si no se enamoraba de él.

Obviamente, sería mucho mejor si el sentimiento fuera correspondido.

—Madre —dijo Isabella—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar un jarrón?

—¿Perdón? —Rene estaba demasiado ensimismada oliendo las flores como para prestarle atención a su hija—. Oh. Sí, claro. Pídele a Humboldt el jarrón de cristal de mi abuela.

Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Edward y se fue hacia la puerta pero, antes de que pudiera dar ni dos pasos, apareció la enorme e imponente figura de su hermano mayor.

—Isabella —dijo—. Justo la persona que necesitaba ver.

Isabella decidió que la mejor estrategia era ignorar aquella grosería.

—Un momento, Emmett —dijo, con dulzura—. Mamá me ha pedido que vaya a buscar un jarrón. Hastings le ha traído flores.

—¿Hastings está aquí? —Emmett miró a la pareja que había al fondo del salón—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hastings?

—He venido a visitar a tu hermana.

Emmett empujó a Isabella y se acercó como un rayo a Edward y a su madre.

—No te he dado permiso para visitarla —dijo.

—Yo sí —dijo Rene. Acercó las flores a la cara de Emmett y las agitó, como si quisiera llenarle la nariz de polen—. ¿No son preciosas?

Emmett estornudó y apartó las flores.

—Madre, intento mantener una conversación con el duque.

Rene miró a Edward.

—¿Quiere mantener esta conversación con mi hijo?

—No especialmente.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Emmett, cállate.

Isabella se tapó la boca con la mano pero, aún así, no pudo reprimir una risa.

—¡Tú! —gritó Emmett, señalándola con un dedo—. Cállate.

—A lo mejor debería ir a buscar el jarrón —dijo.

—¿Y dejarme a merced de tu hermano? —dijo Edward—. No creo.

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que no eres lo bastante hombre como para enfrentarte a él?

—Nada de eso. Pero es tu hermano, y debería ser tu problema, no el mío y…

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —gritó Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Rene—. No toleraré esa clase de vocabulario malsonante en mi casa.

Isabella se rió.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y miró a Emmett para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Emmett hizo una mueca y se giró hacia su madre.

—No puedes confiar en él. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí —respondió Rene —. El duque ha venido a ver a tu hermana.

—Y he traído un ramo de flores par tu madre —añadió Edward.

Emmett miró largo rato la nariz de Edward. Éste tuvo la sensación de que Emmett se estaba planteando golpearlo. Emmett se giró hacia su madre.

—¿Estás al tanto del alcance de su reputación?

—Los vividores reformados son los mejores maridos —dijo Rene.

—Eso son tontería, y tú lo sabes.

—De todos modos, no es un auténtico vividor —dijo Isabella.

La mirada que Emmett le lanzó a su hermana fue tan cómicamente malévola que Edward estuvo a punto de estallar en una risotada. Se contuvo, principalmente porque sabía que cualquier muestra de humor haría que Emmett se olvidara del cerebro y diera rienda suelta a sus irrefrenables ganas de pegarle, y la cara de Edward sería la primera víctima de su ira.

—No lo sabes —dijo Emmett, en voz baja, casi temblorosa por la rabia—. No sabes lo que ha hecho.

—No más de lo que has hecho tú, de eso estoy segura —dijo Rene.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Emmett—. Dios, sé exactamente lo que está pensando y te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con rosas y poesía.

Edward se imaginó a Isabella tendida en una cama de pétalos de rosas.

—Con rosas, a lo mejor —susurró.

—Voy a matarlo —dijo Emmett.

—Esto son tulipanes —dijo Rene—. De Holanda. Y Emmett, tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones. Tu comportamiento es de lo más impropio.

—No es digno ni de limpiarle las botas a Isabella con la lengua.

La cabeza de Edward se llenó de más imágenes eróticas, esta vez con él lamiéndole los pies a Isabella. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

Además, ya había decidido que no iba a permitir que sus pensamientos fueran en esa dirección. Isabella era la hermana de Emmett, por el amor de Dios, no podía seducirla.

—Me niego a escuchar otro descalificativo sobre el duque —dijo Rene, muy seria—. Y punto.

—Pero…

—¡Emmett Swan, no me gusta tu tono!

Edward creyó oír la risa de Isabella desde la puerta y se preguntó qué le había hecho tanta gracia.

—Si a mi señora madre no le importa —dijo Emmett, muy serio, aunque burlándose un poco de su madre—. Me gustaría hablar en privado con el duque.

—Ahora sí que voy a buscar el jarrón —dijo Isabella, y desapareció.

Rene cruzó los brazos y le dijo a Emmett:

—No permitiré que trates mal a un invitado en mi casa.

—Te prometo que no le pondré ni una mano encima —dijo Emmett—. Te doy mi palabra.

Como nunca había tenido una madre, a Edward esta conversación le pareció increíble. Al fin y al cabo, técnicamente, Swan House era la casa de Emmett, no de su madre, y Edward no podía creerse que Emmett no lo hubiera dicho.

—Está bien, lady Swan —intervino—. Estoy seguro de que Emmett y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—Muchas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rene—. Diga lo que diga, haréis lo que querréis. —Se dejó caer en el sofá—. Éste es mi salón y estoy muy cómoda aquí. Si queréis embarcaros en ese necio intercambio que los machos de vuestra especie entendéis por conversación, tendréis que hacerlo en otra parte.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido. Obviamente, la madre de Isabella tenía mucho carácter.

Emmett, con un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó a Edward que le siguiera, y éste lo hizo.

—Mi despacho está por aquí —dijo Emmett.

—¿Tienes un despacho aquí?

—Soy el cabeza de familia.

—Claro —dijo Edward—. Pero no vives aquí.

Emmett se detuvo y miró muy serio a Edward.

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que mi posición como cabeza de familia conlleva seria responsabilidades.

Edward lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Hablas de Isabella?

—Exacto.

—Si no recuerdo mal —dijo Edward—, a principios de semana tú mismo me dijiste que querías presentarnos.

—¡Eso fue antes de pensar que podría interesarte!

Edward no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al despacho y Emmett cerró la puerta.

—¿Y por qué dabas por sentado que no iba a interesarme?

—¿Aparte de porque me has jurado mil veces que no quieres casarte? —dijo Emmett.

En eso llevaba razón. Y a Edward no le gustó.

—Aparte de eso —dijo, algo malhumorado.

Emmett parpadeó un par de veces y luego dijo:

—Nadie está interesado en Isabella. Al menos, nadie que nos parezca bien para casarse con ella.

Edward cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—No la tienes en demasiada buena consideración, ¿no te par…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Emmett lo cogió por el cuello.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermana.

Sin embargo, en sus viajes, Edward había aprendido a defenderse y tan sólo le costaron dos segundos intercambiar posiciones.

—No estaba insultando a tu hermano —dijo, con una malévola voz—. Te estaba insultando a ti.

Emmett empezó a emitir unos extraños sonidos, así que Edward lo soltó.

—Además —dijo Edward, frotándose las manos, Isabella me explicó por qué no atrae a ningún pretendiente adecuado.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Emmett, con sorna.

—Personalmente, creo que tiene que ver con tu forma de comportarte, tan primate, y la de tus hermanos. Sin embargo, ella dice que es porque todos la ven como a una amiga, y nadie se la imagina como una heroína romántica.

Emmett hizo una larga pausa antes de decir:

—Entiendo. —Y luego, tras otra pausa, añadió, pensativo—: Puede que tenga razón.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo observó a su amigo cómo intentaba solucionar todo eso. Al final, Emmett dijo:

—Aún así, no me gusta verte olfateando alrededor suyo.

—Madre mía, me haces parecer un perro y no un hombre.

Emmett cruzó los brazos.

—No te olvides que éramos del mismo grupo en Oxford. Sé exactamente lo que has hecho.

—Por el amor de Dios, Swan, ¡teníamos veinte años! Todos los hombres son unos imbéciles a esa edad. Además, sabes perfectamente que hab… hab…

Edward notó algo raro en la lengua, y tosió para camuflar el tartamudeo. Maldita sea. Le pasaba muy de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era cuando estaba enfadado o disgustado por algo. Si perdía el control de sus emociones, perdía el control de su habla. Era tan sencillo como eso.

Y, desgraciadamente, episodios como ése sólo servían para hacer que se enfadara o se disgustara consigo mismo, y eso todavía acentuaba más el tartamudeo.

Emmett lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Edward asintió.

—Me ha entrado un poco de polvo en el cuello —mintió.

—¿Quieres que te pida un té?

Edward Volvió a asentir.

No le apetecía mucho el té, pero supuso que era lo que uno tomaba en aquellas situaciones, si realmente le había entrado polvo en el cuelo.

Emmett hizo sonar el timbre, se giró hacia Edward y dijo:

—¿Por dónde íbamos?

Edward tragó saliva, con la esperanza de poder controlar su ira.

—Sólo quería decir que tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que al menos la mitad de mi reputación es falsa.

—Sí, pero yo estaba allí en la mitad que es verdadera y, aunque no me importa que trates a Isabella esporádicamente, no quiero que la cortejes.

Edward miró a su amigo, o como mínimo al hombre que creía que era su amigo, con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad crees que seduciría a tu hermana?

—No sé qué creer. Sé que casarte no entra en tus planes. Y sé que Isabella sí quiere casarse. —Se encogió de hombros—. Honestamente, para mí ése es motivo suficiente para manteneros a cada uno en un lado de la pista de baile.

Edward suspiró. Aunque la actitud de Emmett lo irritaba, supuso que era totalmente comprensible e, incluso, plausible. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para su

hermana. A Edward le costaba verse haciéndose cargo de alguien más que no fuera él pero pensó que, si tuviera una hermana, también sería terriblemente escrupuloso con quién la cortejaba.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Emmett.

En lugar de la sirvienta con el té, apareció Isabella.

—Mamá me ha dicho que estabais de mal humor y que os dejara en paz, pero he pensado que tenía que venir a ver si alguno había matado al otro.

—No— dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa—. Sólo unos estrangulamientos de nada.

Isabella no movió ni una pestaña, y eso decía mucho de ella.

—¿Quién ha estrangulado a quién?

—Yo lo estrangulé primero —dijo su hermano—, y luego él me devolvió el favor.

—Ya lo veo —dijo ella, despacio—. Siento mucho haberme perdido la fiesta.

Edward o pudo evitar sonreír.

—Daff —dijo.

Emmett se giró, furioso.

—¿La llamas Daff? —Se giró hacia su hermana—. ¿Le has dado permiso para utilizar tu nombre de pila?

—Claro.

—Pero…

—Creo —interrumpió Edward—, que deberíamos aclararlo todo.

Isabella asintió.

—Creo que tienes razón. Y, si te acuerdas, ya te lo dije.

—Es muy amable de tu parte mencionarlo —dijo Edward.

Ella sonrió, juguetona.

—No pude evitarlo. Con cuatro hermanos, una siempre tiene que aprovechar la ocasión de decir "Ya te lo dije" cuando se presenta.

Edward miró a Isabella y a Emmett.

—No sé a cual de los dos compadezco más.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Emmett, y luego añadió—: y, para tu información, compadéceme a mí, porque soy mucho más amable como hermano que ella como hermana.

—¡No es verdad!

Edward la ignoró y se centró en Emmett.

—¿Quieres saber qué demonios está pasando? Pues escucha…


	9. conociendo ala familia

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Por favor sigan dejando sus rewies me motivan mucho gracia

Los hombres son como las ovejas. Donde va uno, los demás lo siguen.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

30 de abril de 1813

Isabella pensó que, después de todo, Emmett se lo había tomado bastante bien. Desde que Edward terminó de explicarle su plan (con, tenía que admitirlo, frecuentes intervenciones por su parte), Emmett sólo había levantado la voz siete veces.

Eran unas siete menos de las que Isabella había esperado.

Al final, después de rogarle a su hermano que estuviera callado hasta que Edward y ella hubieran terminado, Emmett asintió, cruzó los brazos y cerró la boca durante el resto de la explicación. Su ceño fruncido bastaría para hacer temblar a las paredes pero, cumpliendo su palabra, no dijo nada.

Hasta que Edward terminó con un:

—Y eso es todo.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral. Durante unos diez segundos, nadie pronunció una palabra, aunque Isabella hubiera jurado que había oído el crujir de las órbitas oculares mientras movía los ojos de Emmett a Edward.

Y entonces, Emmett dijo:

—¿Estáis locos?

—Ya me esperaba que reaccionaría así —dijo Isabella.

—¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio? —La voz de Emmett se convirtió en un rugido—. No sé quién de los dos es más idiota.

—¡Quieres bajar la voz! —dijo Isabella, casi susurrando—. Mamá va a oírte.

—Mamá va a morirse de un ataque al corazón si se entera de esto —dijo Emmett, sacando fuego por la boca, aunque hablando en voz baja.

—Pero no va a enterarse, ¿verdad? —dijo Isabella.

—No, claro que no —respondió Emmett, levantando la mandíbula—. Porque esta farsa termina aquí y ahora.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

Emmett miró a Edward.

—Puedo matarlo.

—No seas ridículo.

—Hay quien se ha batido en duelo por mucho menos.

—¡Sí, pero eran idiotas!

—No voy a discutir el calificativo en lo que a él respecta.

—Si puedo decir algo —dijo Edward, tranquilamente.

—¡Es tu mejor amigo! —exclamó Isabella.

—No —dijo Emmett, y esa sílaba salió de su boca con una voz de lo más contenida—. Ya no.

Isabella se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

Edward dibujó una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo? Si no me habéis dejado.

Emmett le dijo:

—Quiero que salgas de esta casa.

—¿Antes de poder defenderme?

—También es mi casa —dijo Isabella, bastante alterada—. Y quiero que se quede.

Emmett miró a su hermana y la exasperación se hizo evidente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Os doy dos minutos para defenderos. No más.

Isabella miró a Edward, preguntándose si querría utilizar los dos minutos él. Sin embargo, Edward sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Adelante. Es tu hermano.

Isabella respiró hondo, apoyó las manos en las caderas sin darse ni cuenta, y dijo:

—En primer lugar, debo decir que tengo mucho más a ganar en esta alianza que Edward. Él dice que quiere utilizarme para mantener a las demás chicas…

—Y a sus madres —interrumpió Edward.

—Y a sus madres, alejadas. Pero, sinceramente —antes de continuar, miró a Edward—, creo que se equivoca. Las demás chicas no van a dejar de perseguirlo sólo porque crean que ha entablado una relación con otra chica, sobre todo si esa chica soy yo.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en que seas tú? —preguntó Emmett.

Isabella abrió la boca para responder pero, justo entonces, vio cómo los dos hombres intercambiaban una mirada.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —dijo.

—Le he explicado a tu hermano tu teoría de por qué no tienes más pretendientes —le dijo Edward.

—Ya. —Isabella se mordió un labio mientras pensaba si era algo por lo que debía estar enfadada—. Bueno, debería haberlo visto él mismo.

Edward emitió un extraño ruido que perfectamente pudo ser una risa.

Isabella miró muy seria a los dos hombres.

—Espero que mis dos minutos no incluyan todas estas interrupciones.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—El del tiempo es él.

Emmett se agarró al escritorio para, según Isabella, evitar saltarle a la yugular a Edward.

—Y él —dijo Emmett, en tono amenazador—, va a salir disparado por la ventana si no se calla de una vez.

—Siempre sospeché que los hombres eran idiotas —explicó Isabella—, pero no he tenido la certeza hasta hoy.

Edward sonrió.

—Dejando de lado las interrupciones —dijo Emmett, lanzándole otra mirada asesina a Edward a pesar de que estaba hablando con Isabella—, te queda un minuto y medio.

—Bien —dijo Isabella—. Entonces reduciré toda la conversación a un punto. Hoy he recibido seis visitas. ¡Seis! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que pasó esto?

Emmett la miró sin decir nada.

—Yo no —dijo Isabella, más tranquila—. Porque no ha pasado nunca. Seis hombres han subido por la escalera de la entrada, han llamado a la puerta y le han dado de Humboldt su tarjeta. Seis hombres me han traído flores, se han sentado a hablar conmigo y uno hasta me ha leído una poesía.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —continuó, levantando la voz peligrosamente—. ¿Lo sabes?

Emmett, echando mano de su tardía aunque eficaz sabiduría, no dijo nada.

—Todo es porque él —señaló a Edward— fue lo suficientemente amable como para fingir estar interesado en mí anoche en el baile de lady Danbury.

Edward, que hasta entonces había estado apoyado tranquilamente en un extremo de la mesa, se levantó.

—Bueno —se apresuró a decir—. Yo tampoco lo pondría así.

Isabella se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y cómo lo pondrías?

Edward sólo pudo decir:

—Yo …

Porque, enseguida, Isabella añadió:

—Porque te aseguro que a ninguno de esos hombres se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza hacerme una visita.

—Si son tan miopes —dijo Edward—, ¿por qué te preocupas por ellos?

Isabella no dijo nada y retrocedió. Edward tuvo la sensación de que había dicho algo muy, muy inapropiado, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que vio cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

Maldita sea.

Isabella se secó un ojo. Hizo ver que tosía y se tapaba la boca para camuflar el gesto, pero Edward se sintió el hombre más canalla del mundo.

—Mira lo que has hecho —dijo Emmett. Acarició el brazo de su hermana mientras miraba a Edward—. No le hagas caso, Isabella. Es un malnacido.

—A lo mejor —dijo Isabella, entre sollozos—. Pero es un malnacido muy inteligente.

Emmett se quedó de piedra.

Isabella lo miró, irritada.

—Si no querías que lo repitiera, no haberlo dicho.

Emmett suspiró.

—¿De verdad tuviste seis visitas?

Isabella asintió.

—Siete, contando a Hastings.

—Y —dijo Emmett, con mucho tacto—, ¿había alguno con el que te interesaría casarte?

Edward se dio cuenta de que se estaba clavando las uñas en la pierna y se obligó a apoyar las manos en la mesa.

Isabella volvió a asentir.

—Había mantenido una relación previa de amistad con todos. Lo que pasa es que nunca me habían mirado con un interés romántico hasta que apareció Hastings. A lo mejor, si tengo la oportunidad, podría iniciar una relación con alguno de ellos.

—Pero… —dijo Edward y, enseguida se calló.

—Pero ¿qué? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se dio cuenta de que quería decir que si esos hombres sólo habían visto los encantos de Isabella porque un duque se había fijado en ella, es que eran imbéciles y que, por lo tanto, no debería ni siquiera plantearse el matrimonio con ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que fue él el primero que dijo que su interés haría que los demás se fijaran en ella, bueno, francamente, no era el comentario más adecuado.

—Nada —dijo, levantando la mano—. No me hagas caso.

Isabella lo miró unos instantes, como si esperara que cambiara de opinión, y luego se giró hacia su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿admites que es un plan inteligente?

—Bueno, "inteligente" es un poco exagerado pero —a Emmett parecía saberle mal tener que decir eso—, veo los beneficios que puede comportarte.

—Emmett, tengo que encontrar un marido. Aparte del hecho de que mamá me lo esté repitiendo a cada momento, yo también quiero un marido. Quiero casarme y tener mi propia familia. Lo deseo más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Y, hasta ahora, nadie más o menos aceptable me lo ha propuesto.

Edward no sabía cómo Emmett podía resistirse a esos ojos castaños suplicantes. Y, lógicamente, Emmett se derrumbó allí mismo y dijo:

—Está bien —dijo, cerrando los ojos como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba diciendo—. Lo acepto.

Isabella dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

—Oh, Emmett, sabía que eras el mejor hermano del mundo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Sólo es que a veces te equivocas.

Emmett miró al techo antes de dirigirse a Edward.

—¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar? —dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Lo dijo en el tono en el que un hombre agobiado habla con otro.

Edward se preguntó en qué punto había dejado de ser el seductor a eliminar para volver a ser el buen amigo.

—Pero —dijo Emmett, en voz alta, haciendo que Isabella se quedara quieta—, voy a poner algunas condiciones.

Isabella no dijo nada, sólo parpadeó mientras esperaba que su hermano continuara.

—En primer lugar, esto no va a salir de esta habitación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella, rápidamente.

Emmett miró a Edward.

—Por supuesto —dijo él.

—Si mamá supiera la verdad, se llevaría un disgusto enorme.

—En realidad —dijo Edward—, creo que tu madre aplaudiría nuestro ingenio, pero como, obviamente, hace más que la conoces que yo, no diré nada.

Emmett lo atravesó con la mirada.

—En segundo lugar, no estaréis solos nunca, jamás, en ningún caso.

—Bueno, eso será fácil —dijo Isabella—. En cualquier caso, si nuestra relación fuera verdadera, tampoco podríamos hacerlo.

Edward se acordó del breve encuentro que tuvieron en el pasillo de lady Danbury y pensó que era una lástima que no pudiera disfrutar de más tiempo a solas con Isabella, pero reconocía un muro de piedra cuando lo veía, sobre todo si ese muro se llamaba Emmett Swan. Así que asintió y calló.

—En tercer lugar…

—¿Aún hay más condiciones? —preguntó Isabella.

—Si se me ocurren, habrá treinta —dijo Emmett.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella, ofendida—. Como quieras.

Por un momento, Edward pensó que Emmett iba a estrangularla.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Emmett.

Sólo entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo.

—De nada —dijo, rápidamente.

—Bien —gruño Emmett—, porque la tercera condición es ésta: si alguna vez, sólo una vez, te descubro en una posición que pueda comprometer a mi hermana… si alguna vez te veo besándole la mano sin la presencia de un acompañante, te juro que te corto la cabeza.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?

Emmett la miró, muy serio.

—No.

—Vale.

—¿Hastings?

A Edward no le quedó otra opción que asentir.

—Bien —dijo Emmett—. Y ahora que hemos terminado con esto —le dijo un gesto bastante brusco con la cabeza a Edward—, puedes irte.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Isabella.

—Supongo que eso significa que anulas la invitación a cenar de hoy, ¿no? —dijo Edward.

—Sí.

—¡No! —Isabella golpeó a su hermano en el brazo—. ¿Habías invitado a Hastings a cenar? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

—Fue hace muchos días —respondió Emmett—. Hace años.

—Fue el lunes —le corrigió Edward.

—Bueno, entonces tienes que quedarte —dijo Isabella, firmemente—. Mamá estará encantada. Y tú —pellizcó a Emmett en el brazo—, deja de pensar la manera de envenenarle la comida.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera responder, Edward agitó la mano en el aire y dijo:

—No te preocupes por mí, Isabella. Olvidas que fuimos juntos a la escuela durante casi diez años. Nunca entendió demasiado bien los principios químicos.

—Voy a matarlo—se dijo Emmett—. Antes de que acabe la semana, voy a matarlo.

—No lo harás —dijo Isabella, sonriendo—. Mañana os habréis olvidado de esto y estaréis fumando juntos en White's.

—No lo creo —dijo Emmett, en tono inquietante.

—Claro que sí. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?

Edward observó la cara de su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que había algo nuevo. Algo en sus ojos. Algo serio.

Hacía seis años, cuando Edward se fue de Inglaterra, él y Emmett eran unos críos. Críos que se creían hombres. Jugaban a las cartas, iban con mujeres y se paseaban dándoselas de grandes hombres por las fiestas, cegados por su soberbia, pero ahora eran distintos.

Ahora eran hombres.

Edward había experimentado su propio cambio durante sus viajes. Fue una transformación lenta que fue madurando a medida que se iba enfrentando a nuevos retos. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había vuelto recordando al Emmett de veintidós años que había dejado aquí.

Y no le había hecho justicia a su amigo porque él también había crecido. Emmett tenía responsabilidades con las que Edward jamás había soñado. Tenía hermanos a los que guiar, hermanas a las que proteger. Edward tenía un ducado pero Emmett tenía una familia.

Había una gran diferencia y Edward descubrió que no podía culpar a su amigo por comportarse de manera tan sobreprotectora y, hasta cierto punto, testaruda.

—Creo —dijo, lentamente, respondiendo a la pregunta de Isabella, que tu hermano y yo ya no somos los mismos de hace seis años. Y a lo mejor, eso no es tan malo.

Varias horas más tarde. Swan House era un caos.

Isabella se había puesto un vestido de noche de terciopelo verde oscuro que alguien, una vez, le dijo que hacía que le cambiara el color de los ojos y estaba en la entrada intentando encontrar la manera de tranquilizar a su madre.

—No puedo creer —dijo Rene, con una mano apoyada en el pecho—, que Emmett se olvidara de decirme que había invitado al duque a cenar. No he tenido tiempo de preparar nada. Nada de nada.

Isabella echó un vistazo al menú que tenía en la mano y que empezaba por una sopa de tortuga, seguía con otros tres platos hasta terminar con cordero con bechamel, seguido, por supuesto, de cuatro postres a elegir. Intentó hablar sin un ápice de sarcasmo.

—No creo que el duque tenga ningún motivo de queja.

—Espero que no —dijo Rene—. Pero si hubiera sabido que venía me hubiera asegurado de servir también carne de ternera. No se puede invitar a nadie sin ofrecerle ternera.

—Sabe que es una cena informal.

Rene le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Cuando se invita a un duque, no hay cenas informales.

Isabella observó a su madre. Rene se estaba retorciendo las manos y hacía rechinar los dientes.

—Mamá —le dijo—. No creo que el duque sea de los que espera que alteremos nuestros planes de cena familiar por él.

—A lo mejor él no —dijo Rene—, pero yo sí. Isabella, existen ciertas normas sociales. Y, sinceramente, no puedo entender cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y despreocupada.

—¡No estoy despreocupada!

—No pareces nerviosa.— Rene la miró con suspicacia—. ¿Cómo puedes no estar nerviosa? Por el amor de Dios, este hombre piensa casarse contigo.

Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse.

—Nunca ha dicho eso, madres.

—No tiene que hacerlo. ¿Por qué, si sino, habría bailado contigo anoche? Sólo hubo otra mujer que tuvo el honor de bailar con él, Penélope Featherington, y las dos sabemos que debió ser por lástima.

—A mí me gusta Penélope —dijo Isabella.

—Y a mí también —respondió Rene—, y espero ansiosa el día que su madre descubra que una chica de su complexión no puede llevar un vestido de seda naranja, pero ése no es el tema.

—¿Y cuál es el tema?

—¡No lo sé! —Rene casi se echó a llorar.

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—Voy a buscar a Eloise.

—Si, ve a buscarla —dijo Rene, distraída—. Y asegúrate de que Gregory va limpio. Nunca se lava detrás de las orejas. Y Hyacinth, Santo Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? Seguro que Hastings no espera a una niña de diez años en la mesa.

—Sí que lo hace —le contestó Isabella, pacientemente—. Emmett le ha dicho que cenaremos toda la familia.

—Muchas familias no dejan que los más pequeños se sienten a la mesa con los mayores —dijo Rene.

—Bueno, entonces es su problema. —Al final, Isabella se desesperó y suspiró fuerte—. Mamá, he hablado con el duque. Entiende que no es una cena forma. Y me dijo, claramente, que le apetecía mucho un cambio. Él no tiene familia, así que nunca ha vivido nada parecido a una comida como las de los Swan.

—Que Dios nos asita. —Rene palideció.

—Vamos, mama —dijo Isabella—. Sé lo que estás pensando y no tienes que preocuparte por si Gregory le tirará las patatas a Francesca por la cabeza. Estoy segura de que ya ha superado esa etapa.

—¡Lo hizo la semana pasada!

—Entonces— dijo Isabella, con tono de eficiencia—, seguro que ha aprendido la lección.

Rene miró a su hija con toda la inseguridad del mundo.

—Está bien —dijo Isabella, recuperando la normalidad—, entonces sólo lo amenazaré con matarlo si hace algo que pueda disgustarte.

—La muerte no lo asusta—dijo Rene. Pero, a lo mejor, puedo amenazarlo con vender su caballo.

—No te creerá.

—No, tienes razón. Soy demasiado buena. —Rene frunció el ceño—. Pero puede que me crea si le digo que le prohibiré dar su paseo diario.

—Eso puede funcionar.

—Bien. Voy a buscarlo y a asustarlo un poco. —Subió dos escalones y se giró—. Tener hijos es todo un desafío.

Isabella sonrió. Sabía que era un desafío que a su madre le encantaba.

Rene se aclaró la garganta, una señal para indicar que lo que iba a decir era más serio.

—Espero que esta cena salga bien, Isabella. Creo que Hastings sería un gran partido para ti.

—¿Sería? —bromeó Isabella—. Creía que los duques siempre eran un buen partido, incluso si tenían dos cabezas y escupían al hablar. —Se rió—. ¡Por las dos bocas!

Rene sonrió.

—A lo mejor te cuesta creerlo, Isabella, pero no quiero que te cases con cualquiera. Puede que te presente a muchos hombres, pero sólo lo habo para que tengas el mayor número de

pretendientes entre los que escoger un marido —sonrió—. Mi mayor deseo es verte tan feliz como yo lo fui con tu padre.

Y entonces, antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, Rene desapareció.

Isabella se quedó en el vestíbulo, pensando.

A lo mejor este plan con Edward no era tan buena idea. Su madre se iba a disgustar mucho cuando rompieran su falso compromiso. Edward le había dicho que sería ella la que lo rompería, pero empezaba a preguntarse si no sería mejor al revés. Para ella sería terrible que Edward la dejara, pero al menos así se ahorraría todos los por qué de su madre.

Rene creería que se había vuelto loca al dejar escapar a Edward.

Y Isabella se quedaría pensando si su madre tenía razón.

Edward no estaba preparado para cenar con los Swan. Fue una comida ruidosa y escandalosa, con muchas risas y, afortunadamente, sólo un episodio de un guisante volador.

Le pareció que el guisante salió del extremo donde estaba sentada Hyacinth, peor la pequeña parecía tan inocente que a Edward le costaba creer que hubiera sido ella la que le había tirado la legumbre a su hermano.

Afortunadamente, Rene no vio el guisante volador, a pesar de que le voló por encima de la cabeza en un arco perfecto.

Sin embargo, Isabella, que estaba sentada justo delante de él, sí que lo vio, porque inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la servilleta. A juzgar por las arrugas que se le formaron alrededor de los ojos, estaba claro que, detrás de la servilleta de lino, se estaba riendo.

Edward apenas dijo nada durante la cena. Para ser sincero, era mucho más fácil escuchar a los Swan que intentar conversar con ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las malévolas miradas que le lanzaban Emmett y Benedict.

Edward estaba sentado en el lado de la mesa opuesto a los dos hermanos mayores, y estaba seguro de que no era una casualidad, así que era relativamente fácil ignorarlos y disfrutar de las conversaciones de Isabella con el resto de la familia. De vez en cuando, alguien le hacía una pregunta directa y él respondía, y luego volvía a su posición de silencioso observador.

Al final, Hyacinth, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Isabella lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Usted no es muy hablador, ¿verdad?

Rene se atragantó con el vino.

—El duque —le dijo Isabella—, es mucho más educado que nosotros, que estamos constantemente cambiando de conversación en interrumpiéndonos unos a los otros como si nos diera miedo que no nos fueran a oír.

—A mi no me da miedo que no me vayan a oír —dijo Gregory.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Rene, muy seca—. Gregory, cómete los guisantes.

—Pero Hyacinth…

—Lady Swan —dijo Edward, en voz alta—, ¿le importaría que me sirviera un poco más de estos deliciosos guisantes?

—En absoluto. —Rene le lanzó una mirada aleccionadora a Gregory—. ¿Ves? El duque se come todos sus guisantes.

Gregory se comió todo el plato de legumbres.

Edward sonrió mientras se servía otra cucharada de guisantes, agradecido de que lady Swan hubiera decidido no servir una cena à la russe. Habría sido difícil camuflar la acusación de Gregory si hubiera tenido que llamar a un criado para que le sirviera otro plato.

Edward siguió comiendo, porque ya no tenía más remedio que acabárselos todos. Miró a Isabella, que estaba sonriendo. Tenía una luz divertida en los ojos y Edward no tardó demasiado es esbozar, él también, una sonrisa.

—Emmett, ¿por qué frunces el ceño? —preguntó una de las dos otras Swan; Edward creyó que era Francesca, pero era muy difícil de saber si era ella o Eloise. Las dos se parecían mucho, incluso en los ojos azules, iguales a los de su madre.

—No frunzo el ceño —respondió Emmett, pero Edward, que había recibido gran parte de esas muecas durante toda la noche, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Sí que lo haces —dijo Francesca o Eloise.

El tono de la respuesta de Emmett fue extremadamente condescendiente.

—Si crees que voy a decir que no, lamento decirte que estás equivocada.

Isabella volvió a reírse detrás de la servilleta.

Edward decidió que la vida era mucho más divertida que nunca.

—Os voy a decir una cosa —anunció de repente Rene—. Creo que esta noche es una de las más agradables del año. A pesar—dijo, mirando a Hyacinth—, que mi hija pequeña tire los guisantes debajo de la mesa.

Edward levantó la mirada del plato justo cuando Hyacinth exclamó:

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Rene agitó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi pequeña —dijo—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo lo sé todo?

En ese instante, Edward decidió que Rene Swan merecía todo su respeto.

Sin embargo, aún así, consiguió confundirlo con una pregunta y una sonrisa.

—Dígame, duque —dijo—. ¿Hace algo mañana?

A pesar del pelo rubio y los ojos azules, cuando le hizo esa pregunta era tan igual a Isabella, que lo dejó aturdido. Y esa debió ser la razón por la que no pensó antes de responder, tartamudeando:

—N-no. No que yo sepa.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó Rene, emocionada—. Entonces debe venir con nosotros a Greenwich.

—¿A Greenwich? —repitió Edward.

—Si, llevamos varias semanas organizando una salida familiar.

Habíamos pensado alquilar un barco y comer un picnic a orillas del Támesis. —Rene le sonrió—. Vendrá, ¿verdad?

—Madre —intervino Isabella—. Estoy segura de que el duque tiene numerosos compromisos.

Rene le lanzó a su hija una sonrisa tan fría que Edward se sorprendió que ninguno de los dos se quedara helado.

—Bobadas —dijo Rene—. Él mismo acaba de decir que no tiene nada que hacer. —Se giró hacia Edward—. Y también visitaremos el Observatorio Real, así que no tiene que preocuparse porque sea una excursión tonta. No está abierto al público, por supuesto, pero mi difunto marido hizo grandes donaciones, así que tenemos la entrada asegurada.

Edward miró a Isabella. Ella se encogió de hombros y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

Edward se giró hacia Rene.

—Será un placer.

Rene sonrió y le dijo unos golpecitos en el brazo.

Y Edward tuvo la extraña sensación que acababa de firmar su destino.


	10. VIAJE EN FAMILIA?

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SIGAN ME DEJANDO REWIES PORFA GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que, el sábado, toda la familia Swan (¡más un duque!) se embarcaron rumbo a Greenwich.

Y también ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que el mencionado duque, así como determinado miembro de la familia Swan, volvieron a Londres con la ropa empapada.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

3 de mayo de 1813

—Si te disculpas otra vez —dijo Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándose la cara con las manos—, tendré que matarte.

Isabella le lanzó una irritada mirada desde la silla donde estaba sentada en la cubierta del pequeño barco que su madre había alquilado para llevar a toda la familia, y al duque, claro, a Greenwich.

—Discúlpame —dijo—, si soy lo suficientemente educada como para pedirte perdón por las obvias manipulaciones de mi madre. Creía que el propósito de esta farsa era no tener que someterte a la merced de estas madres desesperadas.

Edward agitó la mano en el aire mientras se acomodaba todavía más en su silla.

—Sólo supondría un problema si no me lo estuviera pasando bien.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Oh —dijo, estúpidamente, a su parecer—. Me alegro.

Edward se rió.

—Me encanta navegar, aunque sólo sea hasta Greenwich, además, después de pasar tanto tiempo en alta mar, me apetece ir a visitar el Observatorio Real para ver el meridiano de Greenwich. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Sabes algo sobre la navegación y los meridianos?

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—Me temo que casi nada. Debo confesar que no sé demasiado bien qué es ese meridiano que hay en Greenwich.

—Es el punto desde donde se miden las longitudes de todo el planeta. Antes, los marineros medían las distancias longitudinales desde su punto de partida pero, en el último siglo, el astrónomo real decidió que Greenwich fuera el punto cero para todas las medidas.

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Me parece un poco prepotente por nuestra parte, ¿no crees, eso de posicionarnos como el centro del mundo?

—En realidad, cuando se sale a navegar por alta mar es bastante útil tener un punto de referencia universal.

Ella lo miró, dubitativa.

—¿Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo? Me cuesta creer que los franceses no hubieran preferido Parías y estoy segura que el Papa hubiera preferido Roma…

—Bueno, no fue algo acordado —dijo Edward, riéndose—. No hubo ningún tratado oficial, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Resulta que el Observatorio Real cada año publica unos mapas con datos perfectamente detallados; se llama el Almanaque Náutico. Y un marinero tendría que estar loco para salir a navegar sin uno a bordo. Y, como el Almanaque Náutico mide las longitudes tomando Greenwich como el punto cero…, bueno, pues todo el mundo ha adoptado este sistema.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre este tema.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si pasas mucho tiempo en un barco, al final acabas aprendiéndolo.

—Bueno, me temo que en la habitación de los niños de mi casa no se enseñaban estas cosas —ladeó la cabeza, pensativa—. Casi toda mi educación se limitó a lo que la institutriz sabía.

—Lástima —dijo Edward, y luego preguntó—: ¿casi toda?

—Si había algo que me interesara especialmente, solía encontrar libros sobre esa materia en la biblioteca de mi padre.

—Entonces, supongo que las matemáticas abstractas no era unas de esas cosas.

Isabella se rió.

—¿Cómo tú? No, me temo que no. Mi madre siempre me dijo que era un milagro que supiera sumar dos más dos.

Edward puso cara de sorprendido.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo ella, sonriendo—. A los que se os dan bien los números sois incapaces de entender que los simples mortales miremos una página llena de números y no sepamos la respuesta, o cómo conseguirla, inmediatamente. Jasper es igual que tú.

Edward sonrió, porque tenía razón.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué materias te gustaban más?

—Déjame pensar… historia y literatura. Y fue una suerte, porque la biblioteca estaba llena de libros sobre eso.

Edward bebió un sorbo de limonada.

—La historia nunca me entusiasmó demasiado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Edward se quedó pensativo, preguntándose si su falta de interés por la historia tendría que ver con su aversión a su ducado y todas las tradiciones que suponía. Su padre siempre había sido tan apasionado con su título.

Sin embargo, sólo dijo:

—No lo sé. Supongo que no me gustaba.

Compartieron un agradable silencio mientras la brisa les agitaba el pelo. Entonces, Isabella sonrió y dijo:

—Está bien, no volveré a disculparme, pero sólo porque estoy demasiado orgullosa de mi vida como para sacrificarla bajo tus manos sin ningún motivo, pero estoy contenta de que te lo esté pasando bien después de que mi madre casi te obligara a que nos acompañaras.

Edward la miró con sarcasmo.

—Si no hubiera querido venir, no habría nada que tu madre hubiera podido hacer o decir para convencerme.

Isabella se rió.

—Y eso lo dice el hombre que hace ver que me está cortejando, a mí de entre todas las chicas, y todo porque es demasiado educado para rechazar la invitación de las esposas de sus amigos.

Edward se puso serio e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con a ti de entre todas las chicas?

—Bueno, yo… —Parpadeó, sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir—. No lo sé —dijo, al final.

—Pues deja de decirlo —refunfuñó, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Inexplicablemente, los ojos de Isabella se perdieron en algún punto lejano del río mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír. Edward era tan dulce cuando se enfadaba.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo él.

A Isabella le temblaron los labios.

—Nada.

—¿Pues de qué te ríes?

Aquello sí que no se lo iba a decir.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Si no te estás riendo, es que te va a dar un ataque o vas a estornudar.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —dijo ella—. Sólo estoy disfrutando del día.

Edward tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, de modo que se giró para mirarla.

—Y la compañía no está nada mal. —bromeó.

Isabella miró a Emmett, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla, al otro lado de la cubierta, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—¿Toda la compañía? —preguntó ella.

—Si te refieres a tu beligerante hermano —respondió él—, debo decir que su angustia me parece de lo más divertida.

Isabella intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, que digamos.

—Nunca dije que fuera amable. Además, fíjate. —Edward indicó hacia donde estaba Emmett con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza. Aunque pareciera imposible, el gesto de Emmett se torció todavía más—. Sabe que estamos hablando de él. Y eso lo está matando.

—Creía que erais amigos.

—Y lo somos. Esto es lo que los amigos se hacen entre ellos.

—Los hombres están locos.

—En general, sí —añadió él.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pensaba que la primera regla de la amistad era no coquetear con la hermana de tu amigo.

—Ah, pero, yo no coqueteo. Solo lo hago ver.

Isabella asintió y miró a Emmett.

—Y, aún así, todo esto lo está matando, a pesar de que sabe la verdad.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió Edward—. ¿No es brillante?

Justo entonces, Rene apareció en la cubierta.

—¡Chicos! Oh, discúlpeme, duque —dijo, cuando lo vio—. No es justo que le meta en el mismo saco que a mis hijos.

Edward sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—El capitán me ha dicho que ya casi hemos llegado —dijo Rene—. Deberíamos empezar a recoger nuestras cosas.

Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Isabella, que la utilizó agradecida, porque el barco se balanceaba mucho.

—Todavía no me he acostumbrado al movimiento del barco —dijo ella, riéndose y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—Y eso que sólo estamos en el río —dijo él.

—¡Qué gracioso! Se supone que no debes reírte de mi poca gracia a bordo de un barco.

Mientras hablaba, se giró hacia él y, en ese momento, con el viento agitándole el pelo y las mejillas rosadas del sol, estaba tan encantadora que Edward se olvidó de respirar.

Su gran boca estaba a medio camino entre la risa y la sonrisa, y el sol le tenía el pelo con reflejos rojizos. Allí en el río, lejos de las opulentas fiestas de Londres, rodeados de naturaleza, estaba tan natural y bonita que, el mero hecho de estar a su lado, provocó que Edward no pudiera dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

Si no hubieran estado a punto de llegar al embarcadero y rodeados de su familia, la habría besado allí mismo. Sabía que no podía coquetear con ella, sabía que nunca se casaría con ella, pero, aún así, no podía evitar inclinarse hacia ella más y más. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no caer.

Desgraciadamente, Emmett lo presenció todo y enseguida se interpuso entre ellos y cogió a Isabella por el brazo con fuerza.

—Como tu hermano mayor —dijo, muy serio—, creo que debo escoltarte a tierra.

Edward hizo una reverencia y se apartó del camino de Emmett, demasiado afectado y enfadado por su momentánea pérdida de control para discutir con su amigo.

El barco atracó junto al embarcadero y la tripulación colocó una estrecha pasarela de madera hasta tierra. Edward observó cómo desembarcaba toda la familia Swan y luego bajó él y los siguió por las verdes laderas del Támesis.

El Observatorio Real estaba en lo alto de la azotea , un edificio antiguo construido con ladrillos rojos. Las torres estaban cubiertas de cúpulas grises y Edward tuvo la sensación, como había dicho Isabella, de estar en el centro del mundo. Se dio cuenta de que todo se media a partir de ahí.

Después de haber recorrido gran parte del planeta, aquella idea le hacía sentir bastante insignificante.

—¿Estamos todos? —dijo la vizcondesa—. Estaros quietos, para que pueda contar que estamos todos. —Empezó a contar cabezas, y acabó consigo misma, exclamando—. ¡Diez! Perfecto, estamos todos.

—Alégrate de que ya nonos pone en línea por edades.

Edward miró a Jasper, que estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

—Para mantenernos en orden, funcionó mientras la edad se correspondía con la altura. Pero entonces Benedict pasó a Emmett, y Gregory a Francesca. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y mamá se dio por vencida.

Edward los miró a todos y dijo:

—¿Y yo dónde iría?

—Así, a primera vista, posiblemente cerca de Emmett.

—Dios no lo quiera —dijo Edward.

Jasper lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Rene—. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Emmett se identificó con un malhumorado sonido.

—Oh, aquí estás. Ven, acompáñame.

Emmett dejó a Isabella a regañadientes y se colocó junto a su madre.

—No tiene remedio, ¿no crees? —le susurró Jasper a Edward.

Edward decidió que lo mejor sería no contestar.

—Bueno, no la decepciones —dijo Jasper—. Después de todas sus maquinaciones, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerle tu brazo a Isabella.

Edward se giró y lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Eres igual de malo que madre.

Jasper sólo se rió.

—Si, excepto que yo no finjo ser sutil.

Isabella escogió ese momento para acercarse a ellos.

—Me he quedado sin acompañante —dijo.

—No me lo creo —respondió Jasper—. Bueno, si me perdonáis, voy a buscar a Hyacinth. Si me veo obligado a acompañar a Eloise, volverá a Londres a nado. Desde que cumplió los catorce, está insoportable.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿No volviste de Europa la semana pasada?

Jasper asintió.

—Si, pero su decimocuarto cumpleaños fue hace un año y medio.

Isabella le dio un golpe en el codo.

—Si tienes suerte, no le explicaré lo que acabas de decir.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció entre sus hermanos, gritando el nombre de Hyacinth.

Isabella apoyó la mano en la parte interior del codo de Edward y le preguntó:

—¿Ya te hemos asustado lo suficiente?

—¿Perdona?

Ella lo miró con una compungida sonrisa en la cara.

—No hay nada más agotador que una excursión familiar con los Swan.

—Ah, eso. —Edward tuvo que apartarse a la derecha para no chocar con Gregory, que pasó por su lado como una exhalación gritando el nombre de Hyacinth y diciendo algo sobre barro y venganza—. Es, bueno, una nueva experiencia.

—Por decirlo de manera educada, ¿verdad, duque? —dijo Isabella—. Me has dejado impresionada.

—Si, bueno…— Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Hyacinth pasó corriendo por su lado y gritando tan fuerte que Edward pensó que todos los perros desde Greenwich hasta Londres empezarían a aullar—. Yo no tengo hermanos. Isabella suspiró, melancólica.

—Sin hermanos —dijo—. Ahora mismo esas palabras me parecen celestiales. —Siguió con la mirada perdido unos instantes más, luego se irguió y volvió a la realidad—. Sin embargo, en cualquier caso… —Alargó el brazo justo en el instante en el que Gregory pasaba corriendo junto a ella y lo cogió con fuerza por la parte alta del brazo—. Gregory Swan —le riñó—, deberías saber que no puedes ir corriendo así entre la gente. Puedes hacerle daño a alguien.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Edward.

—¿El qué? ¿Cogerlo?

—Sí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Años de práctica.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Gregory. Todavía lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.

Lo soltó.

—Pero no corras.

Gregory dio dos grandes pasos y salió al trote.

—¿No hay reprimenda para Hyacinth? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, mi madre se encarga de ella.

Edward vio que Rene estaba riñendo a Hyacinth agitando el dedo índice con bastante vehemencia. Se giró hacia Isabella.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que Gregory apareciera en escena?

Isabella parpadeó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Creo que estabas a punto de deshacerte en elogios ante la idea de no tener hermanos.

—Sí, claro —dijo, riéndose, mientras el resto de la familia subía por la jaspera—. Aunque no te lo creas, iba a decir que a pesar de que la idea de la soledad eterna pueda resultar tentadora a veces, creo que me sentiría muy sola sin familia.

Edward no dijo nada.

—No me imagino teniendo sólo un hijo —dijo Isabella.

—A veces —dijo Edward, triste —, no queda otra opción.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, parándose en seco sin poder avanzar—. Tu madre. Lo había olvidado…

Edward se quedó a su lado.

—No llegué a conocerla—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por eso tampoco la eché de menos.

Sin embargo, el dolor se reflejaba en sus pálidos ojos azules, y Isabella supo que estaba mintiendo.

Y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que Edward se creía totalmente aquellas palabras.

Y ella se preguntó qué le habría podido pasar a ese hombre para que se mintiera a sí mismo durante tantos años.

Observó su cara, ladeando un poco la cabeza. El viento le había sonrojado las mejillas y alborotado el pelo. No parecía sentirse cómodo bajo la mirada de Isabella, así, que dijo:

—Nos estamos quedando atrás.

Isabella miró hacia lo alto de la jaspera. Su familia estaba bastante más adelantada que ellos.

—Sí —dijo, irguiéndose—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por la jaspera, no pensaba en su familia ni en el observatorio ni en la longitud. Sólo se preguntaba por qué sentía aquella irrefrenable necesidad de abrazar al duque y no soltarlo jamás.

Horas después, todos volvían a estar en las verdes laderas del Támesis. Disfrutando del sencillo aunque elegante almuerzo que la cocinera de los Swan había preparado. Como había hecho la noche anterior, Edward apenas dijo nada, y se dedicó a escuchar a la familia de Isabella.

Sin embargo, al parecer Hyacinth tenía otra idea.

—Buenos días, duque —dijo, sentándose a su lado en la manta que habían colocado en el suelo—. ¿Le ha gustado la visita al observatorio?

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al contestar:

—Mucho, ¿y usted, señorita Hyacinth?

—Oh, también. Me ha gustado especialmente su conferencia sobre la longitud y la latitud.

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría una conferencia —dijo Edward, sintiéndose viejo y aburrido con esa palabra.

Al otro lado de la manta, Isabella se estaba riendo de la situación. Hyacinth sonrió de manera insinuante y dijo:

—¿Sabe que Greenwich también tiene su propia historia de amor?

—¿De verdad? —consiguió decir Edward.

—De verdad —respondió Hyacinth, en un tono tan culto que Edward se preguntó si dentro de aquel cuerpo de diez años se escondería una mujer de cuarenta—. Fue aquí donde Sir Walter Raleigh se quitó la capa y la dejó en el suelo para que la reina Isabel no se manchara los pies con los charcos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

—¡Duque! —La cara de Hyacinth reflejó la impaciencia de los diez años cuando se puso de pie—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Estudiando el terreno —respondió él.

Le lanzó una mirada secreta a Isabella. Lo estaba mirando con regocijo, humor y algo más que lo hizo sentir el hombre más importante del mundo.

—Pero, ¿qué está buscando? —insistió Hyacinth.

—Charcos.

—¿Charcos? —Lentamente, se le fue iluminando la cara cuando empezó a entender lo que Edward pretendía—. ¿Charcos?

—Muy cierto. Si voy a tener que echar a perder mi capa para salvar sus zapatos, señorita Hyacinth, me gustaría saberlo de antemano.

—Pero si no lleva capa.

—Por todos los santos —dijo Edward, con una voz que hizo que Isabella explotara de risa a su lado—. ¿No pretenderá que me quite la camisa?

—¡No! —gritó Hyacinth—. ¡No tiene que quitarse nada! No hay ningún charco.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Edward, con una mano sobre el pecho para darle más dramatismo—. Las mujeres Swan son muy exigentes, ¿lo sabía?

Hyacinth lo miró con una mezcla de sospecha y alegría. Al final, ganó la sospecha. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

Edward le sonrió.

—¿A usted qué le parece?

—Me parece que sí.

—Y a mí me parece que he tenido suerte que no hubiera charcos alrededor.

Hyacinth se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Si decide casarse con mi hermana…

Isabella se atragantó con la tarta.

—…tendrá mi visto bueno.

Edward estaba perplejo.

—Pero si no es así—continuó Hyacinth, con una tímida sonrisa—, le quedaría muy agradecida si me esperara.

Afortunadamente para Edward, que era bastante inexperto con las jóvenes y no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, apareció Gregory y le tiró del pelo a Hyacinth, que salió disparada tras él.

—Nunca creí que diría esto —dijo Isabella, riéndose—, pero creo que mi hermano pequeño acaba de salvarte el pescuezo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? —preguntó Edward.

—Diez, ¿por?

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—Porque, por un momento, habría jurado que tenía cuarenta.

Isabella sonrió.

A veces, se parece tanto a mi madre que da un poco de miedo.

En ese momento, Rene se levantó y empezó a llamar a sus hijos para volver al barco.

—¡Venga! ¡Se hace tarde!

Edward miró su reloj.

—Sólo son las tres.

Isabella se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

—Para ella, ya es tarde. Según mi madre, una dama siempre debería estar en casa a las cinco.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella se agachó para recoger la manta.

—No tengo ni idea. Para prepararse para la cena, supongo. Es una de esas reglas con las que he crecido y que preferí no cuestionar. —Se levantó, con la manta azul contra el pecho—. ¿Estás listo?

Edward le ofreció el brazo.

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron un poco y, entonces, Isabella dijo:

—Te has portado muy bien con Hyacinth. Debes haber pasado mucho tiempo con niños.

—No—dijo él, serio.

—Oh—dijo ella, con un gesto sorprendido—. Sabía que no tenías hermanos, pero creía que habrías conocido algún niño en tus viajes.

—No.

Isabella se quedó callada, pensando si debería seguir con la conversación. La voz de Edward se había convertido en un sonido duro y prohibitivo, y su cara…

No parecía el mismo hombre que había estado bromeando con Hyacinth hacía diez minutos.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a lo mejor porque habían pasado una tarde muy agradable o a lo mejor sencillamente porque hacía buen día, sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, hayas tratado con niños o no, está claro que se te dan bien. Algunos adultos no saben cómo hablar a los niños, pero tú si.

Edward no dijo nada.

Isabella le colocó la mano encima del brazo.

—Algún día, serás un padre excelente para algún niño con suerte.

Edward se giró hacia ella y la mirada que le clavó la dejó helada.

—Creo haberte dicho que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme —dijo—. Nunca.

—Pero seguro que…

—Por lo tanto, es muy poco probable que vaya a tener hijos.

—En…entiendo.

Isabella tragó saliva e intentó sonreír, pero había algo en su interior que le hacía temblar los labios. Y, aunque sabía que su relación era una farsa, sintió una pequeña punzada de desilusión.

Llegaron al embarcadero, junto al resto de los Swan. Algunos ya habían subido a bordo, pero Gregory estaba bailando encima de la pasarela.

—¡Gregory!—gritó Rene, enfadada—. ¡Basta ya!

Gregory dejó de bailar, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Sube a bordo o quédate en el embarcadero.

Edward se soltó de Isabella y dijo:

—Esa pasarela parece mojada —empezó a caminar hacia él.

—¡Ya has oído a mamá! —exclamó Hyacinth.

—Hyacinth —se dijo Isabella —. ¿Es que no puedes mantenerte al margen de nada?

Gregory le sacó la lengua.

Isabella hizo una mueca y entonces vio que Edward seguía caminando hacia Gregory. Corrió hacia él y le dijo:

—Edward, estoy segura de que estará bien.

—No si resbala y queda atrapado entre las cuerdas—dijo, señalando con la cabeza un montón de cuerdas enredadas que colgaban del barco.

Edward llegó a la pasarela, caminando tranquilamente, como el hombre más despreocupado del mundo.

—¿Vas a moverte para que pueda pasar? —dijo Edward, en un extremo de la plancha.

Gregory parpadeó.

—¿No tienes que acompañar a Isabella?

Edward hizo una mueca y dio un paso adelante pero, justo entonces, Emmett, que ya estaba en el barco, apareció en el otro extremo.

—¡Gregory! —exclamó— ¡sube al barco de una vez!

Desde el embarcadero, Isabella observó horrorizada cómo Gregory se giraba sorprendido y perdía el equilibrio. Emmett estiró los brazos para intentar cogerlo, pero Gregory ya tenía el culo en la pasarela, y Emmett sólo abrazó el aire.

Emmett intentó no perder el equilibrio mientras Gregory resbalaba pasarela abajo y golpeó a Edward en las piernas.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella, corriendo hacia él.

Edward cayó a las turbias aguas del río mientras a Gregory le salí del alma un:

—Lo siento.

Subió por la pasarela de espaldas, como un cangrejo, sin mirar por dónde iba.

Posiblemente, eso explique que no supiera que Emmett, que ya casi había recuperado el equilibrio, estaba justo detrás del él.

Gregory le dio un manotazo a Emmett en la entrepierna y éste se quejó y, antes que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Emmett estaba en el agua, junto a Edward.

Isabella se tapó la boca con una mano.

Rene la agarró del brazo.

—Te sugiero que no te rías.

Isabella apretó los labios en un intento de obedecer a su madre, pero le costaba mucho.

—Pero si tú te estás riendo —le dijo a su madre.

—No es cierto —mintió Rene. Tenía el cuello tenso por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no reírse—. Además, yo soy una señora. No se atreverían a hacerme nada.

Emmett y Edward salieron indignados del agua, empapados y mirándose el uno al otro.

Gregory siguió subiendo hasta el barco y se escondió.

—A lo mejor deberías interceder —le dijo Rene a Isabella.

—¿Yo? —dijo Isabella.

—Me parece que van a llegar a las manos.

—Pero ¿por qué? Ha sido culpa de Gregory.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Rene, con impaciencia—. Pero son hombres y los dos están furiosos y ofendidos, y no pueden desahogarse con un niño de doce años.

Ya entonces, Emmett estaba diciendo:

—Me habría encargado yo solo.

Y Edward decía:

—Si no lo hubieras asustado…

Rene puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a Isabella:

—Pronto aprenderás que, ante una situación en que quedan en ridículo, todos los hombres tienen la imperativa necesidad de echarle la culpa a otra persona.

Isabella empezó a caminar para intentar razonar con ellos, pero una simple mirada a sus caras bastó para saber que no podría decir nada para imbuirlos de la inteligencia y sensibilidad con las que una mujer afrontaría una situación así, de modo que sonrió y cogió a Edward por el brazo.

—¿Me ayudas a subir?

Edward miró a Emmett.

Emmett miró a Edward.

Isabella lo estiró del brazo.

—Esto no quedará así, Hastings —dijo Emmett.

—Ni mucho menos —respondió Edward.

Isabella vio que sólo buscaban una excusa para llegar a las manos. Lo estiró más fuerte, dispuesta a dislocarle el hombro a Edward si era necesario.

Después de una última mirada asesina, Edward cedió y ayudó a Isabella a subir a bordo.

El camino de vuelta fue muy largo.

Aquella misma noche, mientras Isabella se preparaba para acostarse, estaba bastante inquiera. Sabía con certeza que no podría dormir, así que se puso una bata y bajó a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche caliente y alguien con quien hablar. Con tantos hermanos, pensó, seguro que todavía habría alguno despierto.

Sin embargo, de camino a la cocina escuchó ruidos en el despacho de Emmett y se asomó. Su hermano mayor estaba en su escritorio, respondiendo correspondencia y con los dedos manchados de tinta. No era habitual encontrarlo allí tan tarde. Había preferido mantener el despacho en Swan House incluso después de trasladarse a su casa de soltero pero, normalmente, despachaba sus asuntos durante el día.

—¿No tienes una secretaria para hacer esas cosas? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Emmett levantó la cabeza.

—La muy tonta se casó y se fue a Bristol —dijo.

—Ya—dijo ella, entrando y sentándose en una silla frente a su hermano—. Eso explica tu presencia aquí a altas horas de la madrugada.

Emmett miró el reloj.

—Las doce de la noche no son altas horas. Además, he estado toda la tarde quitándome el olor a río de encima.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.

—Pero tienes razón —dijo Emmett, suspirando, y dejó la pluma—. Es tarde y no hay nada de esto que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. —Se hundió en la silla y se desperezó—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Había bajado por un vaso de leche caliente y te he oído maldecir.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Es esta maldita pluma. Te juro que yo…—Sonrió—. Supongo que sí que estaba maldiciendo.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa. A sus hermanos nunca les habría importado que ella escuchara sus palabrotas.

—¿Te marcharás a casa pronto?

Emmett asintió.

—Aunque esa leche caliente suena bastante bien. ¿Por qué no llamas para que nos la traigan?

Isabella se levantó.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no nos la preparamos nosotros mismos? No somos idiotas. Deberíamos saber calentar un poco de leche. Además, posiblemente los criados ya estén todos acostados.

Emmett la siguió.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo todo tú. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hervir leche.

—Creo que no tenemos que hervirla —dijo Isabella, frunciendo el ceño. Giró la última esquina antes de llegar a la cocina y abrió la puerta.

No se veía nada, excepto lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba.

—Ve a buscar una lámpara mientras yo busco la leche —le dijo a Emmett. Sonrió levemente—. ¿Podrás encontrar una lámpara, verdad?

—Creo que sí —respondió él.

Isabella sonrió para sí misma mientras buscaba un cazo a tientas. Emmett y ella solían mantener una relación sincera y amigable y era agradable volver a verlo contento. La última semana había estado de muy mal humor, en gran parte por ella.

Y por Edward, claro, pero Edward casi nunca estaba presente para recibir los sermones de Emmett.

Una luz detrás de ella devolvió la vida a la cocina y Isabella se giró para ver a Emmett sonriendo triunfante.

—¿Has encontrado la leche o tendré que ir a buscar una vaca? —preguntó.

Ella se rió y levantó una botella.

—¡La tengo!

Miró la cocina, un moderno artilugio que la cocinera había comprado a principios de año.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona? —preguntó.

—Ni idea. ¿Y tú? —dijo Emmett.

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—No. —Alargó la mano y tocó la superficie—. No está caliente.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—De hecho, está más bien fría.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Emmett, al final—. La leche fría puede ser bastante refrescante.

—¡Estaba pensando lo mismo!

Emmett sonrió y cogió dos tazas.

—Sirve.

Isabella llenó las tazas y allí se quedaron, sentados en dos taburetes, bebiendo leche fría. Emmett se terminó el vaso enseguida y se sirvió otro.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó a Isabella, limpiándose el bigote blanco de leche.

—No, aún me queda la mitad —dijo Isabella, bebiendo otro sorbo.

Se limpió los labios con la lengua y se acomodó en el taburete.

Ahora que estaba sola con Emmett, y que el parecía estar de buen humor, le parecía un buen momento para… Bueno, la verdad era que…

«Maldita sea —pensó—. Pregúntaselo.»

—Emmett —dijo, algo dubitativa—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Es acerca del duque.

Emmett dejó la taza en la mesa dando un buen golpe.

—¿Qué pasa con el duque?

—Ya sé que no te gusta…—Empezó, aunque no pudo terminar la frase.

—No es que no me guste —dijo Emmett, suspirando—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Cualquiera lo diría después de haberos visto hoy.

—No confío en él cuando se trata de mujeres. Y si se trata de ti, menos.

—Emmett, supongo que sabes que eso es una de las mayores tonterías que has dicho en la vida. Puede que el duque haya sido un vividor, y por lo que sé es posible que aún lo sea, pero nunca me seduciría, aunque sólo sea porque soy tu hermana.

Emmett no parecía demasiado convencido.

—Aunque no existiera ningún código de honor masculino sobre estas cosas —insistió Isabella, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—, él sabe que si me toca lo matarás. No es estúpido.

Emmett se abstuvo de añadir algo al último comentario y dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

—En realidad—dijo, lentamente—. Me preguntaba si sabrías por qué el duque es tan contrario al matrimonio.

Emmett derramó la leche por la mesa.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que todo esto era una farsa. ¿Por qué piensas en casarte con él?

—¡No lo hago! —dijo ella, pensando que a lo mejor estaba mintiendo, aunque no quiso examinar más profundamente sus sentimientos para estar segura—. Sólo es por curiosidad —dijo, a la defensiva.

—Será mejor que sea cierto y ni siquiera te plantees la idea de casarte con él —dijo Emmett, muy serio—, porque aquí y ahora te digo que nunca se casará contigo. Nunca. ¿Me has entendido? No se casará contigo.

—Tendría que ser medio tonta para no entenderte —dijo ella.

—Bien. Final de la discusión.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Por qué no quiere casarse? —insistió.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —le preguntó su hermano.

Isabella se temía que la verdad se acercaba bastante a las acusaciones de Emmett, pero se limitó a decir:

—Por curiosidad; además, tengo derecho a saberlo porque, si no encuentro un pretendiente aceptable pronto, cuando el duque me deje me convertiré en una paria.

—Creía que serías tú la que iba a dejarlo a él —dijo Emmett.

Isabella se rió.

—¿Quién se lo iba a creer?

Emmett no salió en su defensa inmediatamente, y eso a Isabella la molestó un poco. Sin embargo, Emmett dijo:

—No sé por qué Hastings no quiere casarse. Sólo sé que ha mantenido esa opinión desde que lo conozco.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

—Y siempre lo ha dicho de un modo que dudo que sea una promesa sin fundamento de un soltero agobiado por las pretendientes.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que, a diferencia de la mayoría de hombres, cuando él dice que nunca se casará, lo dice en serio.

—Entiendo.

Emmett suspiró, cansado, y Isabella vio unas pequeñas líneas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos que nunca había visto.

—Elige a un hombre de tu nuevo grupo de pretendientes y olvídate de Hastings —dijo—. Es un buen hombre, pero no es para ti.

Isabella se quedó la primera parte de la frase.

—Pero piensas que es un buen…

—No es para ti —repitió Emmett.

Sin embargo, Isabella no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, su hermano estaba equivocado.


	11. Chapter 11

_Caappííttuulloo 88_

Ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que, el sábado, toda la familia Swan (¡más un duque!) se embarcaron rumbo a Greenwich.

Y también ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que el mencionado duque, así como determinado miembro de la familia Swan, volvieron a Londres con la ropa empapada.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

3 de mayo de 1813

—Si te disculpas otra vez —dijo Edward, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándose la cara con las manos—, tendré que matarte.

Isabella le lanzó una irritada mirada desde la silla donde estaba sentada en la cubierta del pequeño barco que su madre había alquilado para llevar a toda la familia, y al duque, claro, a Greenwich.

—Discúlpame —dijo—, si soy lo suficientemente educada como para pedirte perdón por las obvias manipulaciones de mi madre. Creía que el propósito de esta farsa era no tener que someterte a la merced de estas madres desesperadas.

Edward agitó la mano en el aire mientras se acomodaba todavía más en su silla.

—Sólo supondría un problema si no me lo estuviera pasando bien.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Oh —dijo, estúpidamente, a su parecer—. Me alegro.

Edward se rió.

—Me encanta navegar, aunque sólo sea hasta Greenwich, además, después de pasar tanto tiempo en alta mar, me apetece ir a visitar el Observatorio Real para ver el meridiano de Greenwich. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Sabes algo sobre la navegación y los meridianos?

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—Me temo que casi nada. Debo confesar que no sé demasiado bien qué es ese meridiano que hay en Greenwich.

—Es el punto desde donde se miden las longitudes de todo el planeta. Antes, los marineros medían las distancias longitudinales desde su punto de partida pero, en el último siglo, el astrónomo real decidió que Greenwich fuera el punto cero para todas las medidas.

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Me parece un poco prepotente por nuestra parte, ¿no crees, eso de posicionarnos como el centro del mundo?

—En realidad, cuando se sale a navegar por alta mar es bastante útil tener un punto de referencia universal.

Ella lo miró, dubitativa.

—¿Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo? Me cuesta creer que los franceses no hubieran preferido Parías y estoy segura que el Papa hubiera preferido Roma…

—Bueno, no fue algo acordado —dijo Edward, riéndose—. No hubo ningún tratado oficial, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Resulta que el Observatorio Real cada año publica unos mapas con datos perfectamente detallados; se llama el Almanaque Náutico. Y un marinero tendría que estar loco para salir a navegar sin uno a bordo. Y, como el Almanaque Náutico mide las longitudes tomando Greenwich como el punto cero…, bueno, pues todo el mundo ha adoptado este sistema.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre este tema.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si pasas mucho tiempo en un barco, al final acabas aprendiéndolo.

—Bueno, me temo que en la habitación de los niños de mi casa no se enseñaban estas cosas —ladeó la cabeza, pensativa—. Casi toda mi educación se limitó a lo que la institutriz sabía.

—Lástima —dijo Edward, y luego preguntó—: ¿casi toda?

—Si había algo que me interesara especialmente, solía encontrar libros sobre esa materia en la biblioteca de mi padre.

—Entonces, supongo que las matemáticas abstractas no era unas de esas cosas.

Isabella se rió.

—¿Cómo tú? No, me temo que no. Mi madre siempre me dijo que era un milagro que supiera sumar dos más dos.

Edward puso cara de sorprendido.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo ella, sonriendo—. A los que se os dan bien los números sois incapaces de entender que los simples mortales miremos una página llena de números y no sepamos la respuesta, o cómo conseguirla, inmediatamente. Jasper es igual que tú.

Edward sonrió, porque tenía razón.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué materias te gustaban más?

—Déjame pensar… historia y literatura. Y fue una suerte, porque la biblioteca estaba llena de libros sobre eso.

Edward bebió un sorbo de limonada.

—La historia nunca me entusiasmó demasiado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Edward se quedó pensativo, preguntándose si su falta de interés por la historia tendría que ver con su aversión a su ducado y todas las tradiciones que suponía. Su padre siempre había sido tan apasionado con su título.

Sin embargo, sólo dijo:

—No lo sé. Supongo que no me gustaba.

Compartieron un agradable silencio mientras la brisa les agitaba el pelo. Entonces, Isabella sonrió y dijo:

—Está bien, no volveré a disculparme, pero sólo porque estoy demasiado orgullosa de mi vida como para sacrificarla bajo tus manos sin ningún motivo, pero estoy contenta de que te lo esté pasando bien después de que mi madre casi te obligara a que nos acompañaras.

Edward la miró con sarcasmo.

—Si no hubiera querido venir, no habría nada que tu madre hubiera podido hacer o decir para convencerme.

Isabella se rió.

—Y eso lo dice el hombre que hace ver que me está cortejando, a mí de entre todas las chicas, y todo porque es demasiado educado para rechazar la invitación de las esposas de sus amigos.

Edward se puso serio e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con a ti de entre todas las chicas?

—Bueno, yo… —Parpadeó, sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir—. No lo sé —dijo, al final.

—Pues deja de decirlo —refunfuñó, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Inexplicablemente, los ojos de Isabella se perdieron en algún punto lejano del río mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír. Edward era tan dulce cuando se enfadaba.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo él.

A Isabella le temblaron los labios.

—Nada.

—¿Pues de qué te ríes?

Aquello sí que no se lo iba a decir.

—No me estoy riendo.

—Si no te estás riendo, es que te va a dar un ataque o vas a estornudar.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —dijo ella—. Sólo estoy disfrutando del día.

Edward tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, de modo que se giró para mirarla.

—Y la compañía no está nada mal. —bromeó.

Isabella miró a Emmett, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla, al otro lado de la cubierta, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—¿Toda la compañía? —preguntó ella.

—Si te refieres a tu beligerante hermano —respondió él—, debo decir que su angustia me parece de lo más divertida.

Isabella intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero no pudo.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte, que digamos.

—Nunca dije que fuera amable. Además, fíjate. —Edward indicó hacia donde estaba Emmett con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza. Aunque pareciera imposible, el gesto de Emmett se torció todavía más—. Sabe que estamos hablando de él. Y eso lo está matando.

—Creía que erais amigos.

—Y lo somos. Esto es lo que los amigos se hacen entre ellos.

—Los hombres están locos.

—En general, sí —añadió él.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pensaba que la primera regla de la amistad era no coquetear con la hermana de tu amigo.

—Ah, pero, yo no coqueteo. Solo lo hago ver.

Isabella asintió y miró a Emmett.

—Y, aún así, todo esto lo está matando, a pesar de que sabe la verdad.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió Edward—. ¿No es brillante?

Justo entonces, Rene apareció en la cubierta.

—¡Chicos! Oh, discúlpeme, duque —dijo, cuando lo vio—. No es justo que le meta en el mismo saco que a mis hijos.

Edward sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—El capitán me ha dicho que ya casi hemos llegado —dijo Rene—. Deberíamos empezar a recoger nuestras cosas.

Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Isabella, que la utilizó agradecida, porque el barco se balanceaba mucho.

—Todavía no me he acostumbrado al movimiento del barco —dijo ella, riéndose y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—Y eso que sólo estamos en el río —dijo él.

—¡Qué gracioso! Se supone que no debes reírte de mi poca gracia a bordo de un barco.

Mientras hablaba, se giró hacia él y, en ese momento, con el viento agitándole el pelo y las mejillas rosadas del sol, estaba tan encantadora que Edward se olvidó de respirar.

Su gran boca estaba a medio camino entre la risa y la sonrisa, y el sol le tenía el pelo con reflejos rojizos. Allí en el río, lejos de las opulentas fiestas de Londres, rodeados de naturaleza, estaba tan natural y bonita que, el mero hecho de estar a su lado, provocó que Edward no pudiera dejar de sonreír como un tonto.

Si no hubieran estado a punto de llegar al embarcadero y rodeados de su familia, la habría besado allí mismo. Sabía que no podía coquetear con ella, sabía que nunca se casaría con ella, pero, aún así, no podía evitar inclinarse hacia ella más y más. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no caer.

Desgraciadamente, Emmett lo presenció todo y enseguida se interpuso entre ellos y cogió a Isabella por el brazo con fuerza.

—Como tu hermano mayor —dijo, muy serio—, creo que debo escoltarte a tierra.

Edward hizo una reverencia y se apartó del camino de Emmett, demasiado afectado y enfadado por su momentánea pérdida de control para discutir con su amigo.

El barco atracó junto al embarcadero y la tripulación colocó una estrecha pasarela de madera hasta tierra. Edward observó cómo desembarcaba toda la familia Swan y luego bajó él y los siguió por las verdes laderas del Támesis.

El Observatorio Real estaba en lo alto de la jaspera, un edificio antiguo construido con ladrillos rojos. Las torres estaban cubiertas de cúpulas grises y Edward tuvo la sensación, como había dicho Isabella, de estar en el centro del mundo. Se dio cuenta de que todo se media a partir de ahí.

Después de haber recorrido gran parte del planeta, aquella idea le hacía sentir bastante insignificante.

—¿Estamos todos? —dijo la vizcondesa—. Estaros quietos, para que pueda contar que estamos todos. —Empezó a contar cabezas, y acabó consigo misma, exclamando—. ¡Diez! Perfecto, estamos todos.

—Alégrate de que ya nonos pone en línea por edades.

Edward miró a Jasper, que estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

—Para mantenernos en orden, funcionó mientras la edad se correspondía con la altura. Pero entonces Benedict pasó a Emmett, y Gregory a Francesca. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y mamá se dio por vencida.

Edward los miró a todos y dijo:

—¿Y yo dónde iría?

—Así, a primera vista, posiblemente cerca de Emmett.

—Dios no lo quiera —dijo Edward.

Jasper lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Rene—. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Emmett se identificó con un malhumorado sonido.

—Oh, aquí estás. Ven, acompáñame.

Emmett dejó a Isabella a regañadientes y se colocó junto a su madre.

—No tiene remedio, ¿no crees? —le susurró Jasper a Edward.

Edward decidió que lo mejor sería no contestar.

—Bueno, no la decepciones —dijo Jasper—. Después de todas sus maquinaciones, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ofrecerle tu brazo a Isabella.

Edward se giró y lo miró levantando una ceja.

—Eres igual de malo que madre.

Jasper sólo se rió.

—Si, excepto que yo no finjo ser sutil.

Pág.59

El Duque y Yo Julia Quinn

.com

Transcrito y corregido por: Luz_Potter_Li

Isabella escogió ese momento para acercarse a ellos.

—Me he quedado sin acompañante —dijo.

—No me lo creo —respondió Jasper—. Bueno, si me perdonáis, voy a buscar a Hyacinth. Si me veo obligado a acompañar a Eloise, volverá a Londres a nado. Desde que cumplió los catorce, está insoportable.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿No volviste de Europa la semana pasada?

Jasper asintió.

—Si, pero su decimocuarto cumpleaños fue hace un año y medio.

Isabella le dio un golpe en el codo.

—Si tienes suerte, no le explicaré lo que acabas de decir.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció entre sus hermanos, gritando el nombre de Hyacinth.

Isabella apoyó la mano en la parte interior del codo de Edward y le preguntó:

—¿Ya te hemos asustado lo suficiente?

—¿Perdona?

Ella lo miró con una compungida sonrisa en la cara.

—No hay nada más agotador que una excursión familiar con los Swan.

—Ah, eso. —Edward tuvo que apartarse a la derecha para no chocar con Gregory, que pasó por su lado como una exhalación gritando el nombre de Hyacinth y diciendo algo sobre barro y venganza—. Es, bueno, una nueva experiencia.

—Por decirlo de manera educada, ¿verdad, duque? —dijo Isabella—. Me has dejado impresionada.

—Si, bueno…— Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando Hyacinth pasó corriendo por su lado y gritando tan fuerte que Edward pensó que todos los perros desde Greenwich hasta Londres empezarían a aullar—. Yo no tengo hermanos. Isabella suspiró, melancólica.

—Sin hermanos —dijo—. Ahora mismo esas palabras me parecen celestiales. —Siguió con la mirada perdido unos instantes más, luego se irguió y volvió a la realidad—. Sin embargo, en cualquier caso… —Alargó el brazo justo en el instante en el que Gregory pasaba corriendo junto a ella y lo cogió con fuerza por la parte alta del brazo—. Gregory Swan —le riñó—, deberías saber que no puedes ir corriendo así entre la gente. Puedes hacerle daño a alguien.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Edward.

—¿El qué? ¿Cogerlo?

—Sí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Años de práctica.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Gregory. Todavía lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.

Lo soltó.

—Pero no corras.

Gregory dio dos grandes pasos y salió al trote.

—¿No hay reprimenda para Hyacinth? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, mi madre se encarga de ella.

Edward vio que Rene estaba riñendo a Hyacinth agitando el dedo índice con bastante vehemencia. Se giró hacia Isabella.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que Gregory apareciera en escena?

Isabella parpadeó.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Creo que estabas a punto de deshacerte en elogios ante la idea de no tener hermanos.

—Sí, claro —dijo, riéndose, mientras el resto de la familia subía por la jaspera—. Aunque no te lo creas, iba a decir que a pesar de que la idea de la soledad eterna pueda resultar tentadora a veces, creo que me sentiría muy sola sin familia.

Edward no dijo nada.

—No me imagino teniendo sólo un hijo —dijo Isabella.

—A veces —dijo Edward, triste —, no queda otra opción.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, parándose en seco sin poder avanzar—. Tu madre. Lo había olvidado…

Edward se quedó a su lado.

—No llegué a conocerla—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por eso tampoco la eché de menos.

Sin embargo, el dolor se reflejaba en sus pálidos ojos azules, y Isabella supo que estaba mintiendo.

Y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que Edward se creía totalmente aquellas palabras.

Y ella se preguntó qué le habría podido pasar a ese hombre para que se mintiera a sí mismo durante tantos años.

Observó su cara, ladeando un poco la cabeza. El viento le había sonrojado las mejillas y alborotado el pelo. No parecía sentirse cómodo bajo la mirada de Isabella, así, que dijo:

—Nos estamos quedando atrás.

Isabella miró hacia lo alto de la jaspera. Su familia estaba bastante más adelantada que ellos.

—Sí —dijo, irguiéndose—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por la jaspera, no pensaba en su familia ni en el observatorio ni en la longitud. Sólo se preguntaba por qué sentía aquella irrefrenable necesidad de abrazar al duque y no soltarlo jamás.

Horas después, todos volvían a estar en las verdes laderas del Támesis. Disfrutando del sencillo aunque elegante almuerzo que la cocinera de los Swan había preparado. Como había hecho la noche anterior, Edward apenas dijo nada, y se dedicó a escuchar a la familia de Isabella.

Sin embargo, al parecer Hyacinth tenía otra idea.

—Buenos días, duque —dijo, sentándose a su lado en la manta que habían colocado en el suelo—. ¿Le ha gustado la visita al observatorio?

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al contestar:

—Mucho, ¿y usted, señorita Hyacinth?

—Oh, también. Me ha gustado especialmente su conferencia sobre la longitud y la latitud.

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría una conferencia —dijo Edward, sintiéndose viejo y aburrido con esa palabra.

Al otro lado de la manta, Isabella se estaba riendo de la situación. Hyacinth sonrió de manera insinuante y dijo:

—¿Sabe que Greenwich también tiene su propia historia de amor?

—¿De verdad? —consiguió decir Edward.

—De verdad —respondió Hyacinth, en un tono tan culto que Edward se preguntó si dentro de aquel cuerpo de diez años se escondería una mujer de cuarenta—. Fue aquí donde Sir Walter Raleigh se quitó la capa y la dejó en el suelo para que la reina Isabel no se manchara los pies con los charcos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

—¡Duque! —La cara de Hyacinth reflejó la impaciencia de los diez años cuando se puso de pie—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Estudiando el terreno —respondió él.

Le lanzó una mirada secreta a Isabella. Lo estaba mirando con regocijo, humor y algo más que lo hizo sentir el hombre más importante del mundo.

—Pero, ¿qué está buscando? —insistió Hyacinth.

—Charcos.

—¿Charcos? —Lentamente, se le fue iluminando la cara cuando empezó a entender lo que Edward pretendía—. ¿Charcos?

—Muy cierto. Si voy a tener que echar a perder mi capa para salvar sus zapatos, señorita Hyacinth, me gustaría saberlo de antemano.

—Pero si no lleva capa.

—Por todos los santos —dijo Edward, con una voz que hizo que Isabella explotara de risa a su lado—. ¿No pretenderá que me quite la camisa?

—¡No! —gritó Hyacinth—. ¡No tiene que quitarse nada! No hay ningún charco.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Edward, con una mano sobre el pecho para darle más dramatismo—. Las mujeres Swan son muy exigentes, ¿lo sabía?

Hyacinth lo miró con una mezcla de sospecha y alegría. Al final, ganó la sospecha. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

Edward le sonrió.

—¿A usted qué le parece?

—Me parece que sí.

—Y a mí me parece que he tenido suerte que no hubiera charcos alrededor.

Hyacinth se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Si decide casarse con mi hermana…

Isabella se atragantó con la tarta.

—…tendrá mi visto bueno.

Edward estaba perplejo.

—Pero si no es así—continuó Hyacinth, con una tímida sonrisa—, le quedaría muy agradecida si me esperara.

Afortunadamente para Edward, que era bastante inexperto con las jóvenes y no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, apareció Gregory y le tiró del pelo a Hyacinth, que salió disparada tras él.

—Nunca creí que diría esto —dijo Isabella, riéndose—, pero creo que mi hermano pequeño acaba de salvarte el pescuezo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? —preguntó Edward.

—Diez, ¿por?

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—Porque, por un momento, habría jurado que tenía cuarenta.

Isabella sonrió.

A veces, se parece tanto a mi madre que da un poco de miedo.

En ese momento, Rene se levantó y empezó a llamar a sus hijos para volver al barco.

—¡Venga! ¡Se hace tarde!

Edward miró su reloj.

—Sólo son las tres.

Isabella se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

—Para ella, ya es tarde. Según mi madre, una dama siempre debería estar en casa a las cinco.

—¿Por qué?

Isabella se agachó para recoger la manta.

—No tengo ni idea. Para prepararse para la cena, supongo. Es una de esas reglas con las que he crecido y que preferí no cuestionar. —Se levantó, con la manta azul contra el pecho—. ¿Estás listo?

Edward le ofreció el brazo.

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron un poco y, entonces, Isabella dijo:

—Te has portado muy bien con Hyacinth. Debes haber pasado mucho tiempo con niños.

—No—dijo él, serio.

—Oh—dijo ella, con un gesto sorprendido—. Sabía que no tenías hermanos, pero creía que habrías conocido algún niño en tus viajes.

—No.

Isabella se quedó callada, pensando si debería seguir con la conversación. La voz de Edward se había convertido en un sonido duro y prohibitivo, y su cara…

No parecía el mismo hombre que había estado bromeando con Hyacinth hacía diez minutos.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a lo mejor porque habían pasado una tarde muy agradable o a lo mejor sencillamente porque hacía buen día, sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, hayas tratado con niños o no, está claro que se te dan bien. Algunos adultos no saben cómo hablar a los niños, pero tú si.

Edward no dijo nada.

Isabella le colocó la mano encima del brazo.

—Algún día, serás un padre excelente para algún niño con suerte.

Edward se giró hacia ella y la mirada que le clavó la dejó helada.

—Creo haberte dicho que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme —dijo—. Nunca.

—Pero seguro que…

—Por lo tanto, es muy poco probable que vaya a tener hijos.

—En…entiendo.

Isabella tragó saliva e intentó sonreír, pero había algo en su interior que le hacía temblar los labios. Y, aunque sabía que su relación era una farsa, sintió una pequeña punzada de desilusión.

Llegaron al embarcadero, junto al resto de los Swan. Algunos ya habían subido a bordo, pero Gregory estaba bailando encima de la pasarela.

—¡Gregory!—gritó Rene, enfadada—. ¡Basta ya!

Gregory dejó de bailar, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Sube a bordo o quédate en el embarcadero.

Edward se soltó de Isabella y dijo:

—Esa pasarela parece mojada —empezó a caminar hacia él.

—¡Ya has oído a mamá! —exclamó Hyacinth.

—Hyacinth —se dijo Isabella —. ¿Es que no puedes mantenerte al margen de nada?

Gregory le sacó la lengua.

Isabella hizo una mueca y entonces vio que Edward seguía caminando hacia Gregory. Corrió hacia él y le dijo:

—Edward, estoy segura de que estará bien.

—No si resbala y queda atrapado entre las cuerdas—dijo, señalando con la cabeza un montón de cuerdas enredadas que colgaban del barco.

Edward llegó a la pasarela, caminando tranquilamente, como el hombre más despreocupado del mundo.

—¿Vas a moverte para que pueda pasar? —dijo Edward, en un extremo de la plancha.

Gregory parpadeó.

—¿No tienes que acompañar a Isabella?

Edward hizo una mueca y dio un paso adelante pero, justo entonces, Emmett, que ya estaba en el barco, apareció en el otro extremo.

—¡Gregory! —exclamó— ¡sube al barco de una vez!

Desde el embarcadero, Isabella observó horrorizada cómo Gregory se giraba sorprendido y perdía el equilibrio. Emmett estiró los brazos para intentar cogerlo, pero Gregory ya tenía el culo en la pasarela, y Emmett sólo abrazó el aire.

Emmett intentó no perder el equilibrio mientras Gregory resbalaba pasarela abajo y golpeó a Edward en las piernas.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Isabella, corriendo hacia él.

Edward cayó a las turbias aguas del río mientras a Gregory le salí del alma un:

—Lo siento.

Subió por la pasarela de espaldas, como un cangrejo, sin mirar por dónde iba.

Posiblemente, eso explique que no supiera que Emmett, que ya casi había recuperado el equilibrio, estaba justo detrás del él.

Gregory le dio un manotazo a Emmett en la entrepierna y éste se quejó y, antes que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Emmett estaba en el agua, junto a Edward.

Isabella se tapó la boca con una mano.

Rene la agarró del brazo.

—Te sugiero que no te rías.

Isabella apretó los labios en un intento de obedecer a su madre, pero le costaba mucho.

—Pero si tú te estás riendo —le dijo a su madre.

—No es cierto —mintió Rene. Tenía el cuello tenso por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no reírse—. Además, yo soy una señora. No se atreverían a hacerme nada.

Emmett y Edward salieron indignados del agua, empapados y mirándose el uno al otro.

Gregory siguió subiendo hasta el barco y se escondió.

—A lo mejor deberías interceder —le dijo Rene a Isabella.

—¿Yo? —dijo Isabella.

—Me parece que van a llegar a las manos.

—Pero ¿por qué? Ha sido culpa de Gregory.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Rene, con impaciencia—. Pero son hombres y los dos están furiosos y ofendidos, y no pueden desahogarse con un niño de doce años.

Ya entonces, Emmett estaba diciendo:

—Me habría encargado yo solo.

Y Edward decía:

—Si no lo hubieras asustado…

Rene puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a Isabella:

—Pronto aprenderás que, ante una situación en que quedan en ridículo, todos los hombres tienen la imperativa necesidad de echarle la culpa a otra persona.

Isabella empezó a caminar para intentar razonar con ellos, pero una simple mirada a sus caras bastó para saber que no podría decir nada para imbuirlos de la inteligencia y sensibilidad con las que una mujer afrontaría una situación así, de modo que sonrió y cogió a Edward por el brazo.

—¿Me ayudas a subir?

Edward miró a Emmett.

Emmett miró a Edward.

Isabella lo estiró del brazo.

—Esto no quedará así, Hastings —dijo Emmett.

—Ni mucho menos —respondió Edward.

Isabella vio que sólo buscaban una excusa para llegar a las manos. Lo estiró más fuerte, dispuesta a dislocarle el hombro a Edward si era necesario.

Después de una última mirada asesina, Edward cedió y ayudó a Isabella a subir a bordo.

El camino de vuelta fue muy largo.

Aquella misma noche, mientras Isabella se preparaba para acostarse, estaba bastante inquiera. Sabía con certeza que no podría dormir, así que se puso una bata y bajó a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche caliente y alguien con quien hablar. Con tantos hermanos, pensó, seguro que todavía habría alguno despierto.

Sin embargo, de camino a la cocina escuchó ruidos en el despacho de Emmett y se asomó. Su hermano mayor estaba en su escritorio, respondiendo correspondencia y con los dedos manchados de tinta. No era habitual encontrarlo allí tan tarde. Había preferido mantener el despacho en Swan House incluso después de trasladarse a su casa de soltero pero, normalmente, despachaba sus asuntos durante el día.

—¿No tienes una secretaria para hacer esas cosas? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Emmett levantó la cabeza.

—La muy tonta se casó y se fue a Bristol —dijo.

—Ya—dijo ella, entrando y sentándose en una silla frente a su hermano—. Eso explica tu presencia aquí a altas horas de la madrugada.

Emmett miró el reloj.

—Las doce de la noche no son altas horas. Además, he estado toda la tarde quitándome el olor a río de encima.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por no reír.

—Pero tienes razón —dijo Emmett, suspirando, y dejó la pluma—. Es tarde y no hay nada de esto que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. —Se hundió en la silla y se desperezó—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir —dijo Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Había bajado por un vaso de leche caliente y te he oído maldecir.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Es esta maldita pluma. Te juro que yo…—Sonrió—. Supongo que sí que estaba maldiciendo.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa. A sus hermanos nunca les habría importado que ella escuchara sus palabrotas.

—¿Te marcharás a casa pronto?

Emmett asintió.

—Aunque esa leche caliente suena bastante bien. ¿Por qué no llamas para que nos la traigan?

Isabella se levantó.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no nos la preparamos nosotros mismos? No somos idiotas. Deberíamos saber calentar un poco de leche. Además, posiblemente los criados ya estén todos acostados.

Emmett la siguió.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que hacerlo todo tú. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hervir leche.

—Creo que no tenemos que hervirla —dijo Isabella, frunciendo el ceño. Giró la última esquina antes de llegar a la cocina y abrió la puerta.

No se veía nada, excepto lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba.

—Ve a buscar una lámpara mientras yo busco la leche —le dijo a Emmett. Sonrió levemente—. ¿Podrás encontrar una lámpara, verdad?

—Creo que sí —respondió él.

Isabella sonrió para sí misma mientras buscaba un cazo a tientas. Emmett y ella solían mantener una relación sincera y amigable y era agradable volver a verlo contento. La última semana había estado de muy mal humor, en gran parte por ella.

Y por Edward, claro, pero Edward casi nunca estaba presente para recibir los sermones de Emmett.

Una luz detrás de ella devolvió la vida a la cocina y Isabella se giró para ver a Emmett sonriendo triunfante.

—¿Has encontrado la leche o tendré que ir a buscar una vaca? —preguntó.

Ella se rió y levantó una botella.

—¡La tengo!

Miró la cocina, un moderno artilugio que la cocinera había comprado a principios de año.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona? —preguntó.

—Ni idea. ¿Y tú? —dijo Emmett.

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—No. —Alargó la mano y tocó la superficie—. No está caliente.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—De hecho, está más bien fría.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Emmett, al final—. La leche fría puede ser bastante refrescante.

—¡Estaba pensando lo mismo!

Emmett sonrió y cogió dos tazas.

—Sirve.

Isabella llenó las tazas y allí se quedaron, sentados en dos taburetes, bebiendo leche fría. Emmett se terminó el vaso enseguida y se sirvió otro.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó a Isabella, limpiándose el bigote blanco de leche.

—No, aún me queda la mitad —dijo Isabella, bebiendo otro sorbo.

Se limpió los labios con la lengua y se acomodó en el taburete.

Ahora que estaba sola con Emmett, y que el parecía estar de buen humor, le parecía un buen momento para… Bueno, la verdad era que…

«Maldita sea —pensó—. Pregúntaselo.»

—Emmett —dijo, algo dubitativa—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Es acerca del duque.

Emmett dejó la taza en la mesa dando un buen golpe.

—¿Qué pasa con el duque?

—Ya sé que no te gusta…—Empezó, aunque no pudo terminar la frase.

—No es que no me guste —dijo Emmett, suspirando—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Isabella arqueó las cejas.

—Cualquiera lo diría después de haberos visto hoy.

—No confío en él cuando se trata de mujeres. Y si se trata de ti, menos.

—Emmett, supongo que sabes que eso es una de las mayores tonterías que has dicho en la vida. Puede que el duque haya sido un vividor, y por lo que sé es posible que aún lo sea, pero nunca me seduciría, aunque sólo sea porque soy tu hermana.

Emmett no parecía demasiado convencido.

—Aunque no existiera ningún código de honor masculino sobre estas cosas —insistió Isabella, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—, él sabe que si me toca lo matarás. No es estúpido.

Emmett se abstuvo de añadir algo al último comentario y dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

—En realidad—dijo, lentamente—. Me preguntaba si sabrías por qué el duque es tan contrario al matrimonio.

Emmett derramó la leche por la mesa.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella! Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que todo esto era una farsa. ¿Por qué piensas en casarte con él?

—¡No lo hago! —dijo ella, pensando que a lo mejor estaba mintiendo, aunque no quiso examinar más profundamente sus sentimientos para estar segura—. Sólo es por curiosidad —dijo, a la defensiva.

—Será mejor que sea cierto y ni siquiera te plantees la idea de casarte con él —dijo Emmett, muy serio—, porque aquí y ahora te digo que nunca se casará contigo. Nunca. ¿Me has entendido? No se casará contigo.

—Tendría que ser medio tonta para no entenderte —dijo ella.

—Bien. Final de la discusión.

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Por qué no quiere casarse? —insistió.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —le preguntó su hermano.

Isabella se temía que la verdad se acercaba bastante a las acusaciones de Emmett, pero se limitó a decir:

—Por curiosidad; además, tengo derecho a saberlo porque, si no encuentro un pretendiente aceptable pronto, cuando el duque me deje me convertiré en una paria.

—Creía que serías tú la que iba a dejarlo a él —dijo Emmett.

Isabella se rió.

—¿Quién se lo iba a creer?

Emmett no salió en su defensa inmediatamente, y eso a Isabella la molestó un poco. Sin embargo, Emmett dijo:

—No sé por qué Hastings no quiere casarse. Sólo sé que ha mantenido esa opinión desde que lo conozco.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

—Y siempre lo ha dicho de un modo que dudo que sea una promesa sin fundamento de un soltero agobiado por las pretendientes.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que, a diferencia de la mayoría de hombres, cuando él dice que nunca se casará, lo dice en serio.

—Entiendo.

Emmett suspiró, cansado, y Isabella vio unas pequeñas líneas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos que nunca había visto.

—Elige a un hombre de tu nuevo grupo de pretendientes y olvídate de Hastings —dijo—. Es un buen hombre, pero no es para ti.

Isabella se quedó la primera parte de la frase.

—Pero piensas que es un buen…

—No es para ti —repitió Emmett.

Sin embargo, Isabella no pudo evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, su hermano estaba equivocado.


	12. Chapter 12

_CCaappííttuulloo 1100_

Un beso ha arruinado a más de una dama.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

14 de mayo de 1813

Edward no estaba seguro de en qué momento supo que iba a besarla. Posiblemente, era algo que nunca supo, sólo algo que sintió.

Hasta el último momento, había sido capaz de convencerse de que sólo la había llevado detrás de aquel seto para regañarla, para reprenderla por su comportamiento tan despreocupado que sólo podía traerles graves problemas a los dos.

Sin embargo, había sucedido algo o, a lo mejor llevaba sucediendo desde hacía mucho y él se había esforzado en ignorarlo. Los ojos de Isabella eran distintos, casi brillaban. Y había abierto la boca, sólo un poco, aunque lo suficiente para que Edward no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

Su mano empezó subir por el brazo, por encima del guante blanco, por encima de la piel del codo y, al final, por encima de las mangas del vestido. La rodeó por la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, eliminando por completo la distancia que los separaba. Quería tenerla más cerca. Quería tenerla a su alrededor, encima de él, debajo de él. La quería tanto que le daba miedo.

La amoldó a su cuerpo y la rodeó con los brazos. La notaba de arriba abajo contra su cuerpo. Era bastante más baja que él, así que sus pechos le quedaban a la altura de las costillas y el muslo de Edward…

Se estremeció de deseo.

El muslo de Edward estaba entre las piernas de Isabella, sintiendo en su propia piel el calor que desprendía.

Edward gruñó, un primitivo sonido que mezclaba necesidad y frustración. Sabía que no podría hacerla suya esa noche, que no podría hacerla suya nunca, y necesitaba que aquellas caricias le duraran toda la vida.

La seda del vestido de Isabella era suave y fina debajo de los dedos de Edward y, a medida que le recorría la espalda, notaba cada línea de su cuerpo.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, no lo sabría en la vida, se separó de ella. Sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el aire fresco corriera entre los dos cuerpos.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, y Edward se preguntó si Isabella tenía alguna idea de la invitación que le acababa de hacer con esa sencilla palabra.

Le cogió la cara con las dos manos y la miró fijamente hasta que sintió que se perdía en ella. Estaba demasiado oscuro para diferenciar los colores exactos de aquella cara inolvidable, pero Edward sabía que los labios eran suaves y rosados, con un toque anaranjado en las comisuras. Sabía que los ojos tenían mil matices de marrones, con un precioso círculo verde que constantemente lo invitaba a mirarlo más de cerca para ver si realmente estaba allí o era un producto de su imaginación.

Pero el resto, cómo sería abrazarla, cómo sería saborearla, sólo podía imaginárselo.

Y Dios sabía que lo había imaginado. A pesar de su actitud serena, a pesar de las promesas que le había hecho a Emmett, se moría por ella. Cuando la veía al otro lado de una sala llena de gente, la piel le quemaba y, cuando la veía en sueños, su cuerpo se encendía.

Y ahora, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, ahora que la respiración de Isabella era entrecortada por el deseo y que sus ojos brillaban con una pasión que seguro no podía entender, ahora creía que iba a estallar.

De modo que besarla se convirtió en un asunto de supervivencia. Era muy sencillo. Si no la besaba, si no la devoraba, moriría. Podía parecer melodramático, pero en aquel instante Edward habría jurado que era así. El deseo que sentía en el estómago estallaría y se lo llevaría con él.

La necesitaba hasta ese extremo.

Cuando, al final, cubrió su boca con sus labios, no fue nada suave. Tampoco fue cruel, pero tenía el pulso demasiado acelerado, demasiado urgente, y el beso fue el de un amante hambriento, no el de un educado pretendiente.

Le habría abierto la boca a la fuerza pero ella también se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento y, cuando la lengua de Edward empezó a abrirse camino, ella no opuso resistencia.

—Oh, Dios mío, Isabella —gruñó, cubriéndole las nalgas con las manos, acercándola más y más, invadido por la necesidad de hacerle sentir a ella la fuerza que se había originado en su entrepierna—. No sabía… Nunca soñé…

Pero era mentira. Lo había soñado. Lo había soñado con todos los detalles. Pero cualquier sueño quedaba en nada comparado con la realidad.

Cada roce, cada movimiento hacía que la deseara más y, cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su cuerpo y su mente libraban una batalla cada vez más dura. Ya no importaba lo que estaba bien o lo que era adecuado. Todo lo que importaba era que ella estaba en sus brazos y que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y su cuerpo se dio cuenta que ella también lo deseaba.

Las manos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, la boca la devoró. No parecía saciarse de ella.

Sintió que la mano enguantada de Isabella subía con cautela hasta la parte alta de su espalda, deteniéndose en la nuca. Por donde pasaba, Edward sentía que la piel se estremecía y, después, quemaba.

Y quería más. Sus labios abandonaron su boca y bajaron por el cuello hacia el hueco encima de las clavículas. Ante cada caricia, Isabella emitía un gemido, y eso hacía que el deseo de Edward creciera todavía más.

Con las manos temblorosas, acarició el borde del escote del vestido. Era una tela muy delicada y sabía que sólo necesitaría un ligero movimiento para que la delicada seda se deslizara bajo la turgencia de sus pechos.

Era una visión a la que no tenía derecho, un beso que no le correspondía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le dio la oportunidad de detenerlo. Se movió con una lentitud agonizante, deteniéndose antes de desnudarla para darle una última oportunidad de decir que no. Sin embargo, Isabella arqueó la espalda y soltó un suspiro de lo más suave y seductor.

Edward estaba perdido.

Dejó caer la tela del vestido y en un sorprendente y estremecedor momento de deseo, la observó. Y entonces, mientras su boca descendía para acariciar su premio, escuchó:

—¡Cabrón!

Isabella, al reconocer la voz antes que Edward, se asustó y se apartó.

—Dios mío —suspiró—. ¡Emmett!

Su hermano estaba a dos metros de ellos y se acercaba corriendo. Tenía las cejas arrugadas por la furia y, cuando se abalanzó sobre Edward, emitió un gutural grito de guerra distinto a todo lo que Isabella había oído en su vida. No parecía ni humano.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse antes de que Emmett se abalanzara sobre Edward con tanta fuerza que, por el golpe del brazo de uno de los dos, ella también fue a parar al suelo.

—¡Te mataré, maldito…! —El resto de improperios que Emmett dijo se perdieron en el aire cuando Edward le dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de él, cortándole la respiración.

—¡Emmett, no! ¡Basta! —gritó Isabella, agarrándose el corpiño del vestido, a pesar de que ya se lo había vuelto a atar y no había peligro de que cayera.

Sin embargo, Emmett estaba poseído. Golpeó a Edward; la rabia se le reflejaba en la cara, en los puños, en los sonidos tan primitivos que emitía.

En cuanto a Edward, se defendía de los golpes pero no los devolvía.

Isabella, que hasta ahora había estado allí quieta, como una idiota, se dio cuenta de que tenía que intervenir. De otro modo, Emmett mataría a Edward allí mismo, en el jardín de lady Trowbridge. Se agachó para intentar separar a su hermano del hombre que quería, pero justo en ese momento los dos rodaron por el suelo, golpearon a Isabella en las rodillas y la enviaron contra el seto.

—¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! —gritó, dolorida en más partes del cuerpo de las que creía posible.

El grito debió contener una nota de agonía porque los dos hombres se detuvieron de inmediato.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Edward, que estaba encima de Emmett, fue el primero en reaccionar—. ¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quejó, intentando no moverse. Tenía zarzas clavadas por todo el cuerpo y cada movimiento abría más las heridas.

—Creo que está herida —le dijo Edward a Emmett, muy preocupado—. Tenemos que levantarla recta. Si la doblamos, se hará más daño.

Emmett asintió, dejando momentáneamente de lado su enfado con Edward. Isabella estaba herida y ella iba antes que nada.

—No te muevas, Daff —dijo Edward, con una voz suave y dulce—. Voy a rodearte con los brazos. Luego te levantaré y te sacaré de ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Te vas a pinchar.

—No te preocupes por mí. Llevo manga larga.

—Déjame a mí —dijo Emmett.

Pero Edward lo ignoró. Mientras Emmett estaba de pie sin poder hacer nada, Edward metió las manos entre las zarzas del seto muy despacio e intentó separar las ramas de la piel dolorida de Isabella. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a las mangas, tuvo que detenerse porque algunas ramas se habían metido dentro del vestido y estaban clavadas en la piel.

—No puedo quitártelas todas —dijo—. Se te va a romper el vestido.

Isabella asintió con un movimiento entrecortado.

—No me importa —dijo—. Ya está destrozado.

—Pero… —Aunque Edward había llevado a cabo el proceso de bajarle el vestido hasta la cintura, ahora se sentía incómodo diciendo que era posible que se le rompiera cuando la levantara. Se giró hacia Emmett y dijo—: Necesitará tu abrigo.

Emmett ya se lo estaba quitando.

Edward se giró hacia Isabella y la miró fijamente.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, dulcemente.

Ella asintió y, quizá fue una imaginación suya, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaba mucho más calmada ahora que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Después de asegurarse que no quedaba ninguna zarza enganchada a su piel, la acabó de rodear con los brazos.

—A la de tres —dijo.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Una… Dos…

La levantó y la atrajo hacia sí con tanta fuerza que los dos rodaron por el suelo.

—¡Dijiste a la de tres! —gritó Isabella.

—Mentí. No quería que te tensaras.

Isabella hubiera seguido con la discusión pero, justo entonces, vio que tenía el vestido destrozado y se apresuró a cubrirse con los brazos.

—Coge esto —dijo Emmett, dándole su abrigo.

Isabella lo aceptó de inmediato y se envolvió en él. A él le quedaba de maravilla, pero a ella le iba tan grande que parecía una capa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella asintió.

—Bien —Emmett si giró hacia Edward—. Gracias por sacarla de ahí.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Emmett volvió a mirar a Isabella.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Me duele un poco —dijo ella—. En casa tendré que poner un ungüento, pero no es nada grave.

—Bien —repitió Emmett.

Entonces cerró el puño y lo estampó en la cara de Edward, tirando al suelo a su desprevenido amigo.

—Eso —dijo Emmett, furioso—, es por deshonrar a mi hermana.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Basta ya de tonterías! Él no me ha deshonrado.

Emmett se giró y la miró fijamente.

—Te vi los…

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago y sólo entonces fue consciente de que Edward la había desnudado. ¡Dios santo, Emmett le había visto los pechos! ¡Su hermano! Aquello iba contra natura.

—Levántate —gritó Emmett—, para que pueda volver a pegarte.

—¿Estás loco? —gritó Isabella, interponiéndose entre él y Edward, que todavía estaba en el suelo, con la mano sobre el ojo morado—. Emmett, te juro que si le vuelves a pegar, no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Emmett la apartó.

—El próximo —dijo—, es por traicionar nuestra amistad.

Lentamente, ante el horror de Isabella, Edward se puso en pie.

—¡No! —gritó ella, colocándose delante de Edward.

—Apártate, Isabella —le dijo Edward, suavemente—. Esto es entre nosotros dos.

—¡No es verdad! Por si no lo recordáis, soy yo la que… —Dejó la frase a medias porque vio que ninguno de los dos la estaba escuchando.

—Apártate, Isabella —dijo Emmett, más brusco. Ni siquiera la miró, porque tenía los ojos fijos en los de Edward.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿No podemos hablarlo como personas adultas! —Miró a Edward y a su hermano y, al final, otra vez a Edward—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! ¡Tienes un ojo horrible!

Se le acercó y le tocó el ojo, que estaba sangrando.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, sin mover ni un músculo mientras ella le tocaba el ojo, preocupada. Sus dedos le rozaron la piel, un contacto que le calmaba el dolor. Ese contacto le dolía, aunque esta vez no era de deseo. Tenerla a su lado era tan agradable, era tan buena, honorable y pura.

Y estaba a punto de hacer lo más deshonroso de su vida.

Cuando Emmett terminara de vaciar su rabia contra él y le pidiera que se casara con su hermana, diría que no.

—Apártate, Isabella —dijo, con una voz que sonó extraña incluso a sus oídos.

—No, yo…

—¡Apártate! —gritó él.

Ella se apartó rozando con la espalda el seto en el que se había quedado enganchada, y miró horrorizada a los dos hombres.

Edward sonrió a Emmett.

—Pégame.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Emmett.

—Hazlo —dijo Edward—. Sácalo.

Emmett relajó la mano. Sin mover la cabeza, miró a Isabella.

—No puedo —dijo—. No cuando está ahí pidiéndomelo.

Edward dio un paso adelante, acercándose peligrosamente.

—Pégame. Házmelo pagar.

—Lo pagarás en el altar —respondió Emmett.

Isabella dio un grito ahogado que llamó la atención de Edward. ¿De qué se sorprendía? ¿Acababa de entender las consecuencias de, si no sus acciones, su estupidez al permitir ser descubiertos?

—No lo obligaré —dijo Isabella.

—Yo sí —dijo Emmett.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—Mañana por la mañana ya me habré marchado.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Isabella.

El tono dolido de su voz se clavó como un cuchillo de culpabilidad en el corazón de Edward.

—Si me quedo, estarás empeñada por mi presencia para siempre. Será mejor que me vaya.

El labio inferior de Isabella estaba tembloroso. Edward no podía soportar que temblara. De sus labios sólo salió una palabra: su nombre y lo dijo con una melancolía que a Edward se le partió el corazón.

Edward tardó unos segundos en poder decir:

—No puedo casarme contigo, Daff.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —preguntó Emmett.

—Las dos cosas.

Emmett volvió a pegarle.

Edward cayó a suelo, sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe en la mandíbula. Pero se merecía cada golpe y cada moratón. No quería mirar a Isabella, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos, pero ella se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó la mano en el hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, Daff —dijo, obligándose a mirarla. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía mantener el equilibrio, sólo veía con un ojo y, aún así, ella había acudido en su ayuda después que él la rechazara, y eso se lo debía—. Lo siento mucho.

—Guárdate tus patéticas palabras —le dijo Emmett—. Te veré al alba.

—¡No! —exclamó Isabella.

Edward miró a Emmett y asintió. Entonces miró a Isabella y dijo:

—Si p-pudiera ser cualquiera, Daff, serías tú. Te lo p-prometo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de ira—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward cerró el ojo y suspiró. A esa hora, al día siguiente, ya estaría muerto, porque no iba a disparar contra Emmett y dudaba que Emmett se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para disparar al aire.

Y, aún así, de un modo extraño y patético, conseguiría lo que siempre quiso. Por fin se vengaría de su padre.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, no era así como lo había pensado. Había pensado… Bueno, no sabía qué había pensado. La mayoría no intentaba predecir como sería su muerte, pero sabía que no quería morir así. No quería morir con los ojos de su mejor amigo inundados de odio. No quería morir en un campo desierto al alba.

No quería morir deshonrado.

Las manos de Isabella, que le habían estado acariciando tan delicadamente el ojo, se apoyaron en sus hombros y lo zarandearon. Aquello hizo que abriera el humedecido ojo y vio su cara, muy cerca y muy furiosa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward? —le preguntó. Tenía una cara que nunca había visto, con los ojos llenos de rabia, angustia y desesperación—. ¡Te va a matar! Os reuniréis en algún campo perdido y te matará. Y te comportas como si quisieras que lo hiciera.

—N-no q-q-quiero m-morir —dijo, demasiado cansado para preocuparse por el tartamudeo—. P-pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Las manos de Isabella le resbalaron por los brazos y ella se alejó. La mirada de dolor y rechazo en sus ojos era casi insoportable. Estaba tan abatida, envuelta en el abrigo de su hermano, con ramas de zarza colgadas del pelo. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, parecía que las palabras le salían directamente del alma.

—Siempre he sabido que no era la mujer por la que los hombres suspiraban, pero nunca pensé que alguien prefiriera morir antes que casarse conmigo.

—¡No! —gritó Edward, levantándose a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo entero—. Isabella, no es así.

—Ya has dicho bastante —dijo Emmett, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Colocó las manos encima de los hombros de su hermana y la separó del hombre que le había roto el corazón y, posiblemente, dañado su reputación para siempre.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Edward, odiando la mirada suplicante y patética que sabía que debía tener.

Pero tenía que hablar con Isabella. Asegurarse de que lo entendía.

Sin embargo, Emmett agitó la cabeza.

—Espera —Edward colocó una mano encima del brazo del que una vez fue su mejor amigo—. No puedo arreglar esto. He hecho… —suspiró con rabia, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos—. He hecho una promesa. Sé que no puedo arreglarlo, pero puedo decirle…

—¿Decirle qué? —preguntó Emmett, imperturbable.

Edward apartó la mano de la manga de Emmett y se la pasó por el pelo. No podía decírselo a Isabella, no lo entendería. O peor, sí que lo entendería y, entonces, Edward sólo tendría su compasión. Al final, dándose cuenta de que Emmett lo estaba mirando impaciente, dijo:

—A lo mejor puedo arreglarlo un poco.

Emmett no se movió.

—Por favor —Y Edward se preguntó si alguna vez había querido decir algo con tanta intensidad como ahora.

Emmett no se movió durante un rato pero, al final, se apartó.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, con voz solemne, mirando a Emmett brevemente antes de concentrarse en Isabella.

Había pensado que a lo mejor no querría mirarlo a la cara y castigarlo con su rechazo, pero se encontró con que Isabella lo miró con la barbilla bien alta, con los ojos desafiantes. Nunca la había admirado tanto.

—Daff —empezó a decir, sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a decir pero con la confianza de que las palabras saldrían por sí solas—. N-no es por ti. Si pudiera ser cualquiera, serías tú. Pero si te casaras conmigo, te destruirías. Nunca podría darte lo que quieres. Te morirías día a día, y yo no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Nunca podrías hacerme daño —susurró ella.

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Tienes que confiar en mí.

Sus ojos fueron cálidos y verdaderos cuando dijo:

—Confío en ti. Pero no sé si tú confías en mí.

Sus palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago, y Edward se sintió el ser más bajo del mundo.

—Por favor, entiende que nunca quise herirte.

Ella se quedó inmóvil tanto tiempo que Edward se preguntó si había dejado de respirar. Pero entonces, sin mirar a su hermano, dijo:

—Ahora me gustaría irme a casa.

Emmett la rodeó con el brazo y le dio la vuelta, como si quisiera protegerla con evitar que lo mirara.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo, suavemente—. Te meteré en la cama y te daré un vaso de coñac.

—No quiero coñac —dijo ella, muy brusca—. Sólo quiero pensar.

A Edward le dio la sensación de que aquel comentario molestó un poco a Emmett pero lo único que hizo fue apretarla contra sí y dijo:

—De acuerdo.

Y Edward se quedó allí, golpeado y ensangrentado, hasta que Emmett y Isabella desaparecieron en la noche.


	13. Duelo

PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

El baile anual que lady Trowbridge ofreció en Hampstead Heath la noche del sábado fue, como siempre, uno de los puntos álgidos de la temporada de chismorreos. Esta autora vio a Jasper Swan bailar con las tres hermanas Featherington (por separado, claro), aunque debemos reconocer que no parecía demasiado complacido con su destino. Además, también se pudo ver a Michael Berbrooke cortejando a una joven que no era Isabella Swan; quizá, por fin, el señor Berbrooke se ha dado cuenta de la futilidad de su persecución.

Y hablando de la señorita Isabella Swan; abandonó la fiesta bastante temprano. Benedict Swan dijo a los curiosos que su hermana se había marchado por un dolor de cabeza, aunque esta autora la vio al principio de la noche hablando con el anciano duque de Middlethorpe y parecía gozar de una salud estupenda.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

17 de mayo de 1813

Por supuesto, fue imposible dormir.

Isabella iba de un lado a otro de su habitación, dejando huellas en la alfombra azul y blanca que tenía desde que era pequeña. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, pero había algo que estaba claro: tenía que detener ese duelo como fuera.

Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente lista para no infravalorar las dificultades que eso conllevaba. En primer lugar, los hombres acostumbraban a comportarse como idiotas cuando se trataba de cosas como el honor o los duelos, y dudaba que Emmett o Edward apreciaran su intervención. En segundo lugar, no tenía ni idea de dónde se iban a batir en duelo. No lo habían acordado en el jardín de lady Trowbridge. Suponía que Emmett le enviaría una misiva a Edward a través de un sirviente. O a lo mejor era Edward el que tenía que escoger un lugar, al ser él el retado. Estaba segura de que en los duelos también había un protocolo, pero lo desconocía.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Para la alta sociedad, la noche todavía era joven, pero Emmett y ella habían vuelto a casa temprano. Por lo que sabía Benedict, Jasper y su madre todavía estaban en el baile. El hecho de que no hubieran vuelto, Isabella y Emmett llevaban ya un par de horas en casa, era buena señal. Si alguien hubiera presenciado la escena con Edward en el jardín, seguro que la voz hubiera corrido como pólvora y su madre habría vuelto a casa inmediatamente.

A lo mejor, Isabella podía pasar la noche únicamente con el vestido destrozado, y no su reputación.

Sin embargo, lo que menos le preocupaba era su buen nombre. Quería que su familia regresara por otra razón: no podía detener aquel duelo ella sola. Sólo una loca cruzaría Londres a altas horas de la madrugada para intentar razonar con dos hombres beligerantes ella sola. Necesitaría ayuda.

Mucho se temía que Benedict se pondría del lado de Emmett; en realidad, le sorprendería si no fuera su testigo.

Pero Jasper… Jasper a lo mejor lo veía como ella. Posiblemente refunfuñaría y diría que Edward se merecía que le dispararan, pero Isabella sabía que si se lo rogaba, la ayudaría.

Y tenían que detener el duelo. Isabella no entendía qué le había pasado a Edward por la cabeza, seguramente tenía algo que ver con su padre. Ya hacia tiempo que ella se había dado cuenta de que había algún demonio interno que lo estaba torturando. Intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, sobre todo con ella, pero Isabella le había visto demasiadas veces una mirada desesperada en los ojos. Además, tenía que haber alguna razón por la que se quedara callado tan a menudo. A veces, le daba la sensación de que ella era la única persona con la que estaba realmente relajado y era capaz de reír, bromear y hablar.

Y quizá también Emmett. Bueno, Emmett sí, pero antes de que pasara todo esto.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la actitud fatalista de Edward en el jardín, Isabella no creía que quisiera morir.

Escuchó ruido de ruedas en la entrada, corrió hacia la ventana y vio el carruaje de los Swan camino a las caballerizas.

Con las manos entrelazadas, fue al otro lado de la habitación y pegó la oreja contra la puerta. No podía bajar abajo; Emmett creía que estaba dormida o, al menos, en la cama dándole vueltas a lo que había hecho esta noche.

Le había dicho que no le diría nada a su madre. O, al menos, no hasta saber lo que Rene sabía. El hecho de que regresaran tan tarde hizo creer a Isabella que no habían suscitado demasiados comentarios sobre ella, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera relajarse. Habría cuchicheos. Siempre los había. Y los cuchicheos, si no se frenaban a tiempo, rápidamente se convertían en clamores.

Isabella sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a su madre. Rene oiría algo. Alguien se encargaría de que oyera algo. Ella sólo esperaba que para cuando los rumores llegaran a oídos de su madre, y la mayoría fueran desgraciadamente ciertos, ella ya estuviera prometida con un duque.

La gente lo perdonaría todo si estaba relacionada con un duque.

Y ése sería el argumento principal de la estrategia de Isabella para salvarle la vida a Edward. A lo mejor él no quería salvarse, pero podía salvarla a ella.

Jasper Swan avanzó por el pasillo de puntillas, andando muy despacio por encima de la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Su madre se había ido a la cama y Benedict estaba con Emmett en el despacho de éste. Sin embargo, no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos; a quien quería ver era a Isabella.

Llamó cuidadosamente a la puerta, esperanzado por el hilo de luz que veía por debajo de la puerta. Obviamente, tenía las velas encendidas y como sabía que su hermana era terriblemente sensible a la luz y no podía dormir sin antes apagar todas las luces, entonces tenía que estar despierta.

Y si estaba despierta, tendría que hablar con él.

Levantó la mano para volver a llamar, pero se abrió la puerta y Isabella lo hizo pasar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo ella, casi susurrando y muy preocupada.

—Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

Isabella le hizo entrar y, después de mirar a un lado y otro del pasillo, cerró la puerta.

—Estoy metida en un buen lío —dijo.

—Lo sé.

Se quedó blanca como la nieve.

—¿Lo sabes?

Jasper asintió, poniendo por una vez una cara seria.

—¿Te acuerdas de Macclesfield?

Ella asintió. Era un joven conde que su madre había querido presentarle hacía quince días. La misma noche que conoció a Edward.

—Bueno, pues te vio desaparecer en los jardines con Hastings.

Isabella sintió que tenía la garganta más seca que nunca pero, al final, consiguió decir:

—¿De veras?

Jasper asintió, sonriendo.

—No dirá nada. Estoy seguro. Somos amigos desde hace casi diez años. Pero, si él te vio, pudo hacerlo cualquiera. Lady Danbury nos estaba mirando bastante extrañada mientras el conde me explicaba lo que había visto.

—¿Lady Danbury me vio? —preguntó Isabella, muy exaltada.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que me estaba mirando como si estuviera al corriente de todos mis pecados.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

—Ella es así. Además, si vio algo, dudo que lo diga.

—¿Lady Danbury? —preguntó Jasper, incrédulo.

—Puede que sea una bruja pero no es la clase de persona que va arruinando la vida de la gente por placer. Si vio algo, vendrá a decírmelo en persona.

Jasper no parecía demasiado convencido.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta varias veces mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que vio Macclesfield, exactamente?

Jasper la miró, intrigado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que he dicho —dijo Isabella, bastante enfadada y bastante nerviosa después de toda la noche en ascuas—. ¿Qué vio?

Jasper se irguió y levantó la barbilla.

—Lo que te he dicho —respondió—. Te vio adentrarte en el jardín con Hastings.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Jasper. Abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en el jardín?

Isabella se dejó caer en una butaca y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Jasper, estoy metida en un buen enredo.

Él no dijo nada, así que, al final, Isabella se secó los ojos, aunque no estaba llorando, y levantó la mirada. Su hermano parecía más mayor y más masculino que nunca. Tenía los brazos cruzados, las piernas ligeramente separadas y los ojos, que normalmente estaban alegres y sonrientes, eran cortantes como las esmeraldas. Obviamente, había esperado que lo mirara antes de hablar.

—Ahora que has terminado con tu escena de autocompasión —dijo, bruscamente—, explícame qué ha pasado entre tú y Hastings en el jardín.

—No utilices ese tono conmigo —dijo Isabella—, y no me acuses de autocompasión. Por el amor de Dios, un hombre va a morir mañana. Tengo derecho a estar triste.

Jasper cogió una silla y se sentó delante de ella, mirándola inmediatamente con una inmensa preocupación.

—Será mejor que me lo expliques todo.

Isabella asintió y empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no entró en detalles. Jasper no necesitaba saber lo que Emmett había visto; con decirle que los había descubierto en una situación comprometedora habría bastante.

Terminó con un:

—¡Y ahora van a batirse en duelo y Edward va a morir!

—No lo sabes, Isabella.

Ella agitó la cabeza, miserable.

—No le disparará a Emmett. Estoy segura. Y Emmett… —Se le cortó la voz, y tuvo que tragar un par de veces antes de continuar—. Emmett está muy furioso. No creo que rectifique.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé dónde va a celebrarse el duelo. ¡Sólo sé que tengo que detenerlo!

Jasper maldijo en voz baja y luego, más tranquilo, dijo:

—No sé si podrás, Isabella.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! —exclamó ella—. Jasper, no puedo quedarme aquí mirando las musarañas mientras Edward muere. — Hizo una pausa, y continuó—: Le quiero.

Jasper palideció.

—¿Incluso después de que te haya rechazado?

Ella asintió.

—No me importa si eso me hace parecer una imbécil y patética. No puedo evitarlo. Le quiero. Y él me necesita.

Jasper dijo:

—Si esto fuera cierto, ¿no crees que habría aceptado casarse contigo cuando Emmett se lo pidió?

Isabella agitó la cabeza.

—No. Hay algo más que yo no sé. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero era como si una parte de él sí que quisiera casarse conmigo. —Notó que se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, con la respiración entrecortada, pero continuó—: No lo sé, Jasper. Pero si le hubieras visto la cara, lo entenderías. Estoy convencida.

—No conozco a Hastings como Emmett —dijo Jasper—. Ni como tú. Pero nunca he oído nada de ningún secreto oscuro de su pasado. ¿Estás segura que…? —No puedo continuar. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono de lo más dulce—. ¿Estás segura de que esos sentimientos hacia ti no son imaginaciones tuyas?

Isabella no se ofendió. Sabía que esa historia parecía una fantasía. Pero, en su corazón, sabía que tenía razón.

—No quiero que muera —dijo, en voz baja—. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo único que importa.

Jasper asintió, pero le hizo una última pregunta:

—¿No quieres que muera o no quieres cargar con las culpas de su muerte?

Isabella se levantó, muy seria.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas. —Utilizando sus últimas energías para mantener una voz serena—. No puedo creerme que me hayas preguntado eso.

Pero Jasper no se fue. Alargó un brazo y apretó la mano de su hermana.

—Te ayudaré, Daff. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti.

Y Isabella se abalanzó sobre él y soltó todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo.

Media hora más tarde, ya se había secado los ojos y tenía la cabeza más clara. Se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba llorar. Había ido guardando demasiadas cosas en su interior, sentimientos, confusión, dolor y rabia. Tenía que sacarlo. Pero ya no había tiempo para las emociones. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y fija en el objetivo.

Jasper había ido al despacho a sonsacarles a Emmett y a Benedict lo que pudiera. Había coincidido con Isabella en que seguramente Emmett le pediría a Benedict que actuara de testigo. Su trabajo era conseguir que le dijeran dónde iba a celebrarse el duelo. Isabella no tenía ninguna duda que Jasper lo conseguiría. Siempre había sido capaz de sonsacarle cualquier cosa a quien había querido.

Isabella se puso el traje de montar más viejo y cómodo que tenía. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir la mañana, pero lo último que quería era tropezar con lazos y encajes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, antes de que pudiera llegar al pomo, Jasper entró. Él también se había quitado el traje de fiesta.

—¿Te lo han dicho? —preguntó Isabella, impaciente.

Jasper asintió.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Supongo que querrás llegar antes que nadie, ¿no?

—Si Edward llega antes que Emmett, a lo mejor puedo convencerlo de que se case conmigo antes de que nadie desenfunde las armas.

Jasper suspiró.

—Bella —dijo—. ¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que, a lo mejor, no lo consigues?

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Intento no pensar en eso.

—Pero…

Isabella lo interrumpió.

—Si lo pienso —dijo, preocupada—, me descentro; pierdo los nervios y no puedo hacer eso. Por Edward, no puedo hacerlo.

—Espero que sepa lo que vales —dijo Jasper—. Porque si no lo sabe, yo mismo le dispararé.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo ella.

Jasper asintió y se fueron.

Edward fue por Broad Walk hasta el rincón más remoto y lejano de Regent's Park. Emmett le había propuesto arreglar sus asuntos lejos de Mayfair, y a él le había parecido bien. El sol aún no había salido, claro, y era muy poco probable que se encontraran a nadie por la calle pero, aún así, no había ninguna razón para batirse en duelo en Hyde Park.

No es que a Edward le preocupara que los duelos fueran ilegales. Después de todo, no estaría allí para pagar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, no era una manera agradable de morir. Pero tampoco veía demasiadas alternativas. Había profanado el cuerpo de una dama con la que no podía casarse, y ahora debía pagar por ello. Edward sabía lo que podía pasar antes de besar a Isabella.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado, vio que Emmett y Benedict ya habían desmontado y lo estaban esperando. El aire les agitaba el pelo y lo miraban con una expresión adusta.

Casi tan adusta como el corazón de Edward.

Detuvo el caballo a pocos metros de los hermanos Swan y desmontó.

—¿Dónde está tu testigo? —preguntó Benedict.

—No me preocupé de traer uno —dijo Edward.

—¡Pero tienes que tener un testigo! Sin testigo, un duelo no es un duelo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No me pareció necesario. Habéis traído las pistolas. Confío en vosotros.

Emmett se acercó a él.

—No quiero hacer esto —dijo.

—No tienes otra opción.

—Pero tú sí —dijo Emmett, impaciente—. Podrías casarte con ella. A lo mejor no la quieres, pero sé que la aprecias mucho. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Edward se planteó explicárselo todo; las razones por las que había jurado que nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos. Pero no lo entendería. Los Swan no, porque para ellos la familia sólo era algo bueno y verdadero. No conocían las palabras crueles y los sueños rotos. No conocían el horroroso sentimiento del rechazo.

Entonces se le ocurrió decir algo cruel que hiciera enfurecer a Emmett y Benedict para acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible. Sin embargo, eso implicaría despreciar a Isabella, y eso sí que no podía hacerlo.

De modo que, al final, miró a Emmett Swan, el hombre que había sido su amigo desde los primeros años en Eton, y le dijo:

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no es por Isabella. Tu hermana es la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he conocido.

Y después, con un breve asentimiento hacia Emmett y Benedict, cogió una de las pistolas de la caja que Benedict había dejado en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

—¡Eeeeeespeeeeeeraaaaaad!

Edward se giró. ¡Dios santo, era Isabella!

Estaba abalanzada sobre la yegua y se acercaba al trote hasta donde estaban ellos. Por un breve momento, Edward se olvidó de la rabia que sentía porque había interrumpido el duelo y se quedo maravillado por lo espléndida que estaba en la silla de montar.

Sin embargo, cuando detuvo el caballo delante de él y desmontó, se puso muy furioso.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—¡Salvándote la vida! —Lo miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia y Edward se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

Casi tan enfadada como él.

—Isabella, eres una inconsciente. ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que ha sido aparecer así? —Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la cogió por los hombros y empezó a temblar—. Uno de los dos podría haberte disparado.

—Oh, por favor —dijo ella, quitándole importancia—. Si ni siquiera habíais llegado a vuestras posiciones.

Tenía razón, pero Edward estaba demasiado furioso para dársela.

—Y venir aquí a estas horas —gritó—. Deberías ser más prudente.

—Soy prudente —respondió ella—. Jasper me ha acompañado.

—¿Jasper? —Edward empezó a buscar en todas las direcciones al pequeño de los Swan—. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¿Antes o después de que Emmett te atraviese el pecho con una bala?

—Antes, te juro que antes —dijo Edward—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Swan!

Tres cabezas se giraron hacia él.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia ellos, con odio en los ojos.

—El idiota.

—Creo —dijo Emmett, levantando la barbilla hacia Jasper—, que se refiere a ti.

Jasper lo miró, desafiante.

—¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejarla en casa ahogándose en lágrimas?

—¡Sí! —dijeron los tres hombres a la vez.

—¿Edward! —gritó Isabella, corriendo detrás de él—. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Edward miró a Benedict.

—Llévatela de aquí.

Benedict parecía indeciso.

—Hazlo —le ordenó Emmett.

Benedict no se movió, sólo miraba de un lado a otro; a sus hermanos, a su hermana y al hombre que la había deshonrado.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Emmett.

—Isabella se merece defenderse —dijo Benedict, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué diablos os pasa a vosotros dos? —gritó Emmett, refiriéndose a sus dos hermanos menores.

—Edward —dijo Isabella, casi ahogada después de la carrera por el campo—. Tienes que escucharme.

Edward intentó ignorar los tirones que le daba en la manga.

—Isabella, déjalo. No puedes hacer nada.

Isabella miró suplicante a sus hermanos. Jasper y Benedict estaban con ella, pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarla. Sin embargo, Emmett todavía parecía un perro enrabiado.

Al final, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para retrasar el duelo. Le dio un puñetazo a Edward.

En el ojo bueno.

Edward gritaba de dolor mientras retrocedía.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Tírate al suelo, tonto —le dijo ella en voz baja. Si estaba en el suelo, Emmett no sería capaz de dispararle.

—¡No voy a tirarme al suelo! —dijo Edward, tapándose el ojo—. Derribado por una mujer. Intolerable.

—Hombres —gruñó ella—. Todos unos idiotas. —Se giró hacia sus hermanos, que la miraban con idénticas caras de sorpresa—. ¿Qué estáis mirando? —dijo.

Jasper empezó a aplaudir.

Emmett le dio un codazo en el costado.

—¿Sería posible que pudiera hablar un momento con el duque? —dijo, casi susurrando.

Jasper y Benedict asintieron y se alejaron. Emmett no se movió.

Isabella lo miró.

—Te pegaré a ti también.

Y lo habría hecho, pero Benedict volvió y casi le desencajó el brazo a su hermano del tirón que le dio.

Isabella miró a Edward, que se estaba tapando el ojo con una mano, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor.

—No puedo creerme que me golpearas —dijo él.

Isabella miró a sus hermanos para asegurarse de que no los oían.

—En ese momento, me ha parecido una buena idea.

—No sé qué esperabas conseguir —dijo él.

—Pensaba que sería bastante obvio.

Edward suspiró y, en ese instante, parecía cansado, triste y mucho mayor.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo casarme contigo.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

Las palabras de Isabella sonaron tan desesperadas que Edward la miró, asustado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo, haciendo gala de un gran control en momentos desesperados.

—Quiero decir que nos han visto.

—¿Quién?

—Macclesfield.

Edward se relajó visiblemente.

—No dirá nada.

—¡Pero había más gente! —Se mordió el labio. No era una mentira. Podrían haber habido más. De hecho, posiblemente hubiera más gente.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé —admitió ella—. Pero me han llegado rumores. Y mañana lo sabrá todo Londres.

Edward soltó tantas palabras malsonantes seguidas que Isabella retrocedió un paso.

—Si no te casas conmigo —dijo ella en voz baja—, estaré perdida.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo él, aunque sin demasiada convicción.

—Es cierto, y tú lo sabes. —Se obligó a mirarlo. Todo su futuro, ¡y la vida de él!, estaba en juego en ese momento. No podía fallar—. Nadie me querrá. Me enviarán a algún rincón perdido del país…

—Sabes que tu madre nunca haría eso.

—Pero nunca me casaré. —Dio un paso adelante, obligándolo a sentirla cerca—. Seré para siempre un objeto de segunda mano. Nunca tendré un marido, nunca tendré hijos…

—¡Basta! —gritó Edward—. Por el amor de Dios, basta.

Emmett, Benedict y Jasper empezaron a correr hacia ellos cuando escucharon el grito, pero la mirada helada de Isabella los detuvo.

—¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo? —le preguntó suavemente—. Sé que me quieres. ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward escondió la cara entre las manos y empezó a apretarse la frente con los dedos. Le dolía la cabeza. Y Isabella…, Dios, no dejaba de acercarse más y más. Isabella levantó la mano y le acarició el hombro, la mejilla. Edward no lo resistiría. No iba a resistirlo.

—Edward —le imploró—, sálvame.

Y allí estuvo perdido.

perdón siento mucho no aver podido actualizar subiré otro capítulo esta semana en serio lo siento déjenme no dejen de escribirme rewies porfa gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia en verdad lo siento


	14. Chapter 14

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Siento mucho la espera pero a qui tienen el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste

Un duelo, un duelo, un duelo. ¿Hay algo más emocionante, más romántico… o más estúpido?

Ha llegado a oídos de esta autora que, a principios de semana, se produjo un duelo en Regent's Park. Como se trata de una actividad ilegal, esta autora no revelará el nombre de los implicados, aunque expresa su más profundo rechazo hacia la violencia.

Por supuesto, mientras se publica este acontecimiento, parece que los dos idiotas, me niego a llamarlos caballeros porque eso implicaría cierto nivel de inteligencia, una cualidad que, si alguna vez poseyeron, obviamente olvidaron esa mañana, están sanos y salvos.

Una se pregunta si algún ángel sensible y racional les sonrió aquella fatídica mañana.

Si fuera así, esta autora cree que ese ángel debería repartir su influencia entre muchos más hombres. Con eso lograríamos una sociedad más pacífica y afable y así mejoraríamos este mundo de un modo inimaginable.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

19 de mayo de 1813

Edward levantó sus devastados ojos y la miró.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo en voz baja—, pero has de saber que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque ella dio un grito y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Edward, no te arrepentirás —dijo, mucho más relajada. Tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, pero estaba rebosante de alegría. Te haré feliz. Te lo prometo. Te haré muy feliz. No te arrepentirás.

—¡Basta! —dijo él, separándola. Aquella alegría desmedida era demasiado para él—. Tienes que escucharme.

La cara de Isabella adquirió una expresión muy seria.

—Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte —dijo él—, y luego decide si quieres casarte conmigo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Edward respiró hondo, aunque estaba temblando. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía decirle la vedad. Al menos, no toda. Pero Isabella tenía que entender que… si se casaba con él…

Renunciaría a mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado.

Edward tenía que darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Ella se lo merecía. Tragó saliva porque tenía el sentimiento de culpabilidad a flor de piel. Ella se merecía mucho más que eso, pero eso era todo lo que le podía dar.

—Isabella —dijo, tranquilizándose un poco, como siempre, al pronunciar su nombre—, si te casas conmigo…

Ella dio un paso adelante y levantó la mano, aunque tuvo que esconderla ante la mirada de precaución de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró ella—. No puede ser tan horrible como…

—No puedo tener hijos.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Y era casi la verdad.

Isabella abrió la boca pero, aparte de eso, su cuerpo no daba ninguna otra señal, de que lo hubiera oído.

Sabía que esas palabras serían brutales, pero no había otra manera de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Si te casas conmigo, nunca tendrás hijos. Nunca podrás tener un niño en los brazos y saber que es fruto del amor. Nunca…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo interrumpió Isabella, con una voz natural y extrañamente alta.

—Lo sé.

—Pero…

—No puedo tener hijos —repitió él, cruelmente—. Necesito que lo entiendas.

—De acuerdo.

Le temblaban los labios, como si no estuviera segura de si tenía algo que decir, y le parecía que las pestañas se movían más rápido de lo normal.

Edward la miró a la cara, aunque no pudo leer las emociones como siempre lo hacía. Normalmente, las expresiones de Isabella eran tan transparentes que podía verle hasta el alma. Pero ahora estaba perdida y helada.

Estaba enfadada, eso sí que lo sabía. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir. Ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Y Edward tenía la extraña sensación de que ni ella misma lo sabía.

Se percató de una presencia a su lado y se giró para ver a Emmett, con una mezcla en la cara de rabia y preocupación.

—¿Hay algún problema? —dijo, suavemente, fijando la mirada en la expresión torturada de su hermana.

Antes de que Edward respondiera, Isabella dijo:

—No.

Todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

—No habrá ningún duelo —dijo—. El duque y yo nos casamos.

—De acuerdo. —Parecía que Emmett quería reaccionar con mucho más alivio, pero la solemne cara de Isabella mantuvo una cierta quietud en el ambiente—. Se lo diré a los demás —dijo, y se alejó.

Edward sintió una oleada de algo extraño en los pulmones. Aire. Había estado aguantando la respiración y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Y también sentía algo más. Algo cálido y terrible, algo triunfante y maravilloso. Era emoción, pura y dura, una extraña mezcla de alivio, alegría, deseo y miedo. Y él, que se había pasado gran parte de su vida evitando tales sentimientos, no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Miró a Isabella.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, casi en un suspiro.

Ella asintió, con una cara carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

—Tú lo vales.

Y se alejó lentamente hacia su caballo.

Y Edward se quedó allí preguntándose si acababa de subir al cielo o había descendido al más oscuro rincón del infierno.

Isabella se pasó el resto del día rodeada de su familia. Naturalmente, todos estaban muy emocionados por la noticia de su compromiso. Todos menos sus hermanos mayores, claro, que estaban un poco apagados. Y no los culpaba. Ella también estaba algo apagada. Los acontecimientos de primera hora los había dejado exhaustos.

Se decidió que la boda se celebraría lo antes posible. A Rene la habían informado que habrían podido ver a Isabella besándose con Edward en los jardines de lady Trowbridge, y aquello bastó para que mandara de inmediato una petición al arzobispo solicitando una licencia especial. Luego, Rene se sumergió en un torbellino de preparativos; dijo que sólo porque fuera a ser una boda íntima no tenía por qué ser austera.

Eloise, Francesca y Hyacinth, tremendamente emocionadas ante la perspectiva de vestirse de damas de honor, bombardearon a su hermana a preguntas. ¿Cómo se le había declarado Edward? ¿Se había puesto de rodillas? ¿De qué color llevaría el vestido? ¿Cuándo iba a darle el anillo Edward?

Isabella intentó responder, pero no podía concentrarse en eso y, cuando cayó la noche, sus respuestas se habían reducido a monosílabos. Al final, cuando Hyacinth le preguntó qué rosas quería para el ramo y Isabella respondió «Tres», sus hermanas se dieron por vencidas y la dejaron sola.

El alcance de sus acciones la había dejado sin palabras. Había salvado la vida de un hombre. Se había comprometido en matrimonio con el hombre que adoraba. Y había accedido a una vida sin hijos.

Todo en un mismo día.

Si rió, un poco desesperada. Se preguntó qué haría al día siguiente.

Pensaba que ojalá pudiera saber qué le había pasado por la cabeza en esos últimos momentos antes de girarse hacia Emmett y decirle que no habría ningún duelo pero, honestamente, no creía que pudiera recordarlo. Fuera lo que fuera, no fueron palabras, frases o

pensamientos conscientes. Fue como si estuviera rodeada de color. Rojos y amarillos con un toque anaranjado donde se encontraban. Puro sentimiento e instinto. No hubo razón ni lógica.

Y de algún modo, mientras todas esas sensaciones se apoderaban de ella, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Podía vivir sin los hijos que todavía no habían nacido, pero no podía vivir sin Edward. Los hijos eran amorfos, seres desconocidos que no podía ver ni tocar.

Edward, en cambio, era real y estaba allí. Sabía qué se sentía al acariciarle la mejilla y al reír delante de él. Conocía el dulce sabor de sus besos y el gesto irónico de su sonrisa.

Y lo quería.

Y, aunque apenas se atrevía a pensarlo, quizá Edward estaba equivocado. Quizá sí que podía tener hijos. Quizás un médico incompetente había fallado en el diagnóstico o quizá Dios estaba esperando el momento adecuado para materializar un milagro. Seguramente, no podría tener una familia como la suya, pero con un solo hijo ya se sentiría completa.

A Edward no le mencionaría nada de esto. Si creía que todavía albergaba alguna esperanza de tener hijos, no se casaría con ella. Estaba segura. Le había costado mucho ser tan brutalmente sincero. No le hubiera permitido tomar una decisión sin antes saber todas las consecuencias.

—¿Isabella?

Isabella, que estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, levantó la mirada y vio a su madre observándola con cara de preocupación.

Rene se sentó a su lado.

—Pensaba que estarías más contenta. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Edward.

Isabella miró a su madre muy sorprendida.

—No es difícil adivinarlo —le dijo Rene—. Es un buen hombre. Has sabido escoger.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa. Era cierto, había sabido escoger. Y sería muy feliz en su matrimonio. Si Dios no los bendecía con un hijo… bueno, a lo mejor ella también era estéril. Sabía de varios matrimonios que nunca habían tenido hijos y dudaba que ninguno de ellos lo supiera antes de pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales. Además, con siete hermanos, seguro que no le faltarían sobrinos y sobrinas con los que jugar.

Era mejor vivir con el hombre que quería que tener hijos con uno al que no quisiera.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? —dijo Rene—. Pareces muy cansada. No me gusta verte con esas ojeras en la cara.

Isabella asintió y se puso de pie. Seguro que su madre tenía razón. Necesitaba dormir.

—Seguro que me sentiré mejor dentro de un par de horas —dijo, bostezando.

Rene se levantó y la cogió del brazo.

—No creo que puedas llegar a tu habitación sola —dijo, sonriendo mientras acompañaba a Isabella por la escalera—. Y, sinceramente, dudo que te veamos dentro de un par de horas. Daré órdenes explícitas a todos que nadie te moleste hasta mañana por la mañana.

Isabella asintió, casi dormida.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, entrando en su habitación—. Mañana está bien.

Rene la tendió en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, pero nada más.

—Tendrás que dormir con esta ropa —dijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente—. No podría moverte lo suficiente como para quitártela.

La respuesta de Isabella fue un resoplido.

Edward también estaba agotado. No sucedía cada día que un hombre se resignara a morir. Y que luego lo salvara, ¡y se comprometiera!, con la mujer con la que había soñado las dos últimas semanas.

Si no tuviera los dos ojos morados y un buen golpe en la mandíbula, creería que lo había soñado.

¿Isabella se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho? ¿A lo que estaba renunciando? Era una chica sensata y poco dada a soñar despierta, así que era bastante improbable que hubiera aceptado casarse con él sin haber contemplado todas las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, había tomado la decisión en un minuto. ¿Cómo podía haberlo pensado todo en tan sólo un minuto?

A menos que estuviera enamorada de él. ¿Renunciaría al sueño de formar una familia por amor?

O, a lo mejor, lo hacía por culpabilidad. Si él hubiera muerto en ese duelo, estaba seguro de que Isabella pensaría que había sido culpa suya. Demonios, Isabella le gustaba. Era una de las personas más extraordinarias que había conocido. No creía que pudiera vivir con su muerte en su conciencia. A lo mejor, ella sentía lo mismo respecto a él.

Sin embargo, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, la verdad es que el próximo sábado —lady Swan ya le había enviado una nota comunicándole que no sería un noviazgo largo— estaría unido a Isabella para siempre.

Y ella a él.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Isabella nunca se echaría atrás a estas alturas, y él tampoco. Y, para sorpresa de él, aquella realidad casi fatalista lo hacía sentirse…

Bien.

Isabella sería suya. Ella ya conocía sus defectos, sabía lo que no podría darle y, aún así, lo había escogido a él.

Aquello le abrigaba el corazón más de lo que hubiera creído nunca.

—¿Señor?

Edward levantó la mirada desde el sillón del despacho donde estaba hundido. No es que necesitara hacerlo, porque ya sabía que era su mayordomo.

—¿Sí, Jeffries?

—Lord Swan ha venido a verle. ¿Quiere que le diga que no está en casa?

Edward se levantó, casi sin fuerzas.

—No te creerá.

Jeffries asintió.

—Muy bien, señor—. Dio tres pasos y se giró—. ¿Está seguro de que quiere recibir a alguien? Parece un poco… eh… indispuesto.

—Si te refieres a los ojos morados, lord Swan es el responsable del más grande.

Jeffries parpadeó como un búho.

—¿El más grande, señor?

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa. No era sencillo. Le dolía mucho la cara.

—Me doy cuenta de que es difícil ver la diferencia, pero el ojo derecho está un poco peor que el izquierdo.

Jeffries se inclinó un poco, curioso.

—Confía en mí.

El mayordomo recuperó su postura.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quiere que lleve a lord Swan al salón?

—No, hazlo pasar aquí —y ante el claro nerviosismo de Jeffries, Edward dijo—: Y no tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad. No creo que, a estas alturas, lord Swan vaya a darme otro puñetazo. Aunque creo que le costaría un poco encontrar alguna parte ilesa dónde dármelo.

Jeffries abrió los ojos y se fue.

Al cabo de un momento, Emmett Swan entró por la puerta. Miró a Edward y le dijo:

—Estás horrible.

Edward arqueó una ceja, algo no demasiado sencillo dado su estado.

—¿Y te sorprende?

Emmett se rió. Fue un sonido algo triste y apagado, pero todavía conservaba la esencia de aquel viejo amigo que fue. Una sombra de su vieja amistad. Le sorprendió lo agradecido que estaba por eso.

Emmett le señaló los ojos.

—¿Cuál es el mío?

—El derecho —respondió Edward, cubriéndoselo con la mano—. Isabella pega bastante fuerte para ser chica, pero no es tan fuerte y grande como tú.

—Aún así —dijo Emmett, acercándose para observar el «regalo» de su hermana—, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de ella —gruñó Edward—. Me duele mucho.

—Mejor.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, con tantas cosas que decirse y sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así —dijo Emmett, al final.

—Yo tampoco.

Emmett se inclinó sobre la mesa de Edward, y éste se movió incómodo en el sillón.

—No fue fácil para mí dejar que la cortejaras.

—Sabías que no era real.

—Tú lo hiciste real ayer por la noche.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que la seductora había sido ella y no él? ¿Que había sido ella la que había insistido en salir a la terraza y adentrarse en el jardín? Nada de eso importaba. Él era mucho más experimentado que ella. Debería haberla detenido.

No dijo nada.

—Espero que podamos olvidarnos de esto —dijo Emmett.

—Seguro que a Isabella le gustaría mucho.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora tu principal objetivo en la vida es cumplir sus deseos?

«Todos menos uno —pensó Edward—. Todos menos el que realmente importa.»

—Ya sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla feliz —dijo, pausadamente.

Emmett asintió.

—Si le haces daño…

—Nunca le haré daño —dijo Edward, con los ojos brillantes.

Emmett lo miró larga y fijamente.

—Estaba dispuesto a matarte por deshonrarla. Si le rompes el corazón, te garantizo que nunca más encontrarás la paz mientras vivas. Y no será mucho, te lo prometo.

—¿Lo suficiente para provocarme un dolor insoportable? —preguntó Edward, suavemente.

—Exacto.

Edward asintió. A pesar de que Emmett le estaba jurando torturarlo y matarlo, Edward no podía evitar respetarlo por eso. La devoción hacia una hermana era de lo más honroso.

Edward se preguntó si Emmett vería algo en él que nadie más veía. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Podría Emmett adivinar algo de lo que escondía en los más oscuros rincones de su alma? ¿La angustia y la furia que tanto intentaba esconder?

Y si lo hacía, ¿era por eso que estaba tan preocupado por su hermana?

—Te doy mi palabra —dijo—, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Isabella esté segura y feliz.

Emmett asintió brevemente.

—Más te vale —se separó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Porque si no, esta vez nadie podrá salvarte.

Se marchó.

Edward hizo una mueca y se hundió en la butaca. ¿Desde cuándo su vida era tan complicada? ¿Desde cuándo los amigos eran enemigos y los flirteos se convertían en lujuria?

¿Y qué iba a hacer con Isabella? No quería hacerle daño; en realidad, no podía soportar hacerle daño y, a pesar de todo, estaba destinado a hacérselo casándose con ella. La deseaba, suspiraba por el día que pudiera tenerla debajo de su cuerpo y pudiera penetrarla lentamente hasta que ella gritara su nombre…

Se estremeció. Esos pensamientos no podían ser buenos para la salud.

—¿Señor?

Jeffries otra vez. Edward estaba demasiado cansado para levantar la mirada, así que se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

—Quizás le gustaría retirarse a su dormitorio, señor.

Edward miró el reloj, pero sólo porque no tenía que mover la cabeza para hacerlo. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Todavía era temprano para acostarse.

—Es temprano —dijo.

—Sí —dijo el mayordomo—, pero pensaba que quizá querría descansar.

Edward cerró los ojos. Jeffries tenía razón. A lo mejor, lo que necesitaba era descansar en su colchón de plumas y sábanas de hilo. Podría irse a su habitación donde seguramente pasaría una noche sin ver a ningún Swan.

En su estado, podría dormir varios días seguidos.

Garcias por leerme porfa dejen rewies porfissssssssssssssssssssssssss


	15. La Boda

TITULO: EL DUQUE Y YO

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo nos vemos avajo

¡El duque de Hastings y la señorita Swan se casan!

Esta autora aprovecha la oportunidad para recordarles, queridos lectores, que esta boda ya se predijo en esta columna. Ha quedado demostrado que cuando en esta columna se predice un nuevo noviazgo entre una dama y un caballero, las apuestas de los clubes de hombres cambian en cuestión de horas, y siempre a favor del matrimonio.

Aunque esta autora no tenga permiso para entrar en White's, tiene motivos para creer que las apuestas oficiales del matrimonio entre el duque y la señorita Swan estaban 2 a 1.

Revista de sociedad de lady Whistledown,

19 de mayo de 1813

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Isabella no vio a Edward durante días. Si Emmett no le hubiera dicho que había estado en Hastings House arreglando los detalles del contrato de matrimonio, Isabella habría pensado que se había fugado del país.

Para sorpresa de Emmett, Edward no había aceptado ni un penique como dote. Al final, los dos decidieron que Emmett pondría el dinero que su padre había dejado para la boda de Isabella en una cuenta aparte de la que él seria el fideicomisario. Ella podría gastarlo o guardarlo para lo que quisiera.

—Puedes dárselo a tus hijos —dijo Emmett.

Isabella sonrió. Era eso o echarse a llorar.

Unos días más tarde, Edward fue a Swan House por la tarde. Faltaban dos días para la boda.

Isabella esperó en el salón después de que Humboldt anunciara su visita. Se sentó en el sofá, con la espalda recta y las manos juntas encima de las rodillas. Estaba segura de que parecía el modelo de mujer inglesa.

Notó unas cosquillas nerviosas en el estómago.

Se miró las manos y vio que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas y que se estaba dejando señales rojas.

Se rió. Nunca antes había estado nerviosa por ver a Edward. En realidad, posiblemente ése era el aspecto más destacable de su amistad. Incluso cuando lo había visto mirarla con ojos ardientes y estaba segura de que sus ojos reflejaban la misma necesidad, había estado cómoda con él. De acuerdo, el estómago le daba saltos y la piel le ardía, pero aquellas señales eran de deseo no de incomodidad. Primero y más importante, Edward había sido su amigo y Isabella sabía que la felicidad que sentía siempre que él estaba cerca no era nada común.

Confiaba que, entre los dos, volvieran a ser los mismos de antes pero, después de la escena en Regent's Park, se temía que eso llegaría más tarde que pronto.

—Buenos días, Isabella.

Edward apareció en la puerta y llenó el salón con su maravillosa presencia. Bueno, igual no era tan maravillosa como siempre. Todavía tenía los ojos morados y el golpe de la mandíbula estaba adquiriendo una impresionante tonalidad verdosa.

Pero eso era mejor que una bala en el corazón.

—Edward —respondió ella—. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué te trae por Swan House?

Edward la miró sorprendido.

—¿No estamos comprometidos?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sí, claro.

—Tenía entendido que los hombres tienen que ir a visitar a sus prometidas. —Se sentó delante de ella—. ¿No dijo nada al respecto lady Whistledown?

—No creo —dijo Isabella—. Pero seguro que mi madre sí.

Los dos se rieron y, por un momento, Isabella creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes pero, cuando las risas desaparecieron, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—¿Te encuentras mejor de los ojos? —preguntó ella—. No parecen tan hinchados.

—¿De verdad? —Edward se acercó a un espejo bastante grande—. Yo más bien creo que se han vuelto impresionantemente azules.

—Morados.

Él se inclinó y se miró en un espejo que había en la pared.

—De acuerdo, morados, aunque supongo que sería discutible.

—¿Te duelen?

Edward sonrió.

—Sólo cuando alguien me da un puñetazo.

—Entonces, intentaré reprimirme —dijo ella, con una sonrisa malvada—. Será difícil, pero lo intentaré.

—Sí —dijo él—. Ya me han dicho varias veces que provoco esa reacción en las mujeres.

Isabella sonrió, aliviada. Si podían reírse de eso, seguro que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenía un motivo para venir a verte.

Isabella lo miró, expectante, y esperó a que continuara.

Él sacó del bolsillo una caja de una joyería.

—Esto es para ti.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando cogió la caja de terciopelo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Creo que los anillos de compromiso suelen ser habituales en esta situación —dijo él.

—Oh. Qué tonta. No me di cuenta…

—¿Que era un anillo de compromiso? ¿Qué pensabas que era?

—No pensaba —admitió ella.

Edward nunca le había hecho ningún regalo. Se había quedado tan conmovida por el gesto que se había olvidado completamente que le debía un anillo de compromiso.

«Debía». No le gustaba esa palabra, ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en ella. Pero sabía que era lo que debió de pensar Edward al comprarlo.

Aquello la deprimió un poco.

Se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Es una antigüedad de tu familia?

—¡No! —dijo él, con tanta vehemencia que Isabella parpadeó.

—Oh.

Otro silencio.

Él tosió y dijo:

—Pensé que te gustaría tener algo sólo tuyo. Todas las joyas de la familia Hastings se eligieron para otra persona. Esto lo he elegido yo para ti.

Isabella pensó que no se deshizo allí mismo de puro milagro.

—Eso es muy bonito —dijo, melancólica.

Edward se removió en el asiento, cosa que no sorprendió a Isabella. A los hombres no les gustaba que se hablara de ellos en ese tono.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —dijo él.

—Sí, sí, claro. —Isabella agitó un poco la cabeza mientras volvía a la realidad—. Qué tonta.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y, después de parpadear varias veces para aclararse la vista, deshizo el lazo y abrió la caja.

Y sólo pudo decir:

—Dios mío. —E, incluso eso, salió entre suspiros.

En la caja había un aro de oro blanco adornado con una esmeralda tallada que tenía, a cada lado, un perfecto diamante. Era la joya más bonita que había visto en su vida; brillante pero elegante, preciosa pero sin ser opulenta.

—Es preciosa —susurró—. Me encanta.

—¿Seguro? —Edward se quitó los guantes, se inclinó y lo sacó de la caja—. Porque es tu anillo. Lo vas a tener que llevar tú y debería ir acorde con tus gustos, no con los míos.

Isabella dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa:

—Obviamente, tenemos los mismos gustos.

Edward respiro hondo, relajado, y la cogió de la mano. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él que a Isabella le gustara el anillo hasta ese momento. Odiaba sentirse tan nervioso al estar junto a ella cuando, durante las últimas semanas, habían sido tan buenos amigos. Odiaba que se quedaran callados sin saber qué decir mientras, antes, ella era la única persona con la que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacer pausas para hablar bien.

Y no es que ahora tuviera ningún problema para hablar. Es que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Me permites? —le preguntó.

Isabella asintió y empezó a quitarse el guante.

Pero Edward la detuvo y empezó a hacerlo él. Dio un ligero tirón en el extremo de cada dedo y luego, lentamente, le quitó el guante. Fue un gesto tremendamente erótico y una versión abreviada de lo que quería hacer col ella: quitarle todas y cada un de las piezas de ropa que la cubrían.

Isabella respiró acelerada cuando el extremo del guante le rozó los dedos. Aquel sonido hizo que Edward la deseara todavía más.

Con manos temblorosas, le deslizó el anillo por el dedo hasta su sitio.

—Es perfecto —dijo ella, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro para ver cómo reflejaba la luz.

Sin embargo, Edward no la soltó. Mientras ella se movía, las dos manos se rozaban, creando un calor muy agradable. Entonces, Edward se acercó la mano de Isabella a los labios y depositó un casto beso en los nudillos.

—Me alegro —dijo—. Te queda muy bien.

Los labios de Isabella se abrieron y formaron un esbozo de la gran sonrisa que Edward había aprendido a adorar. A lo mejor fue un esbozo de que todo iría bien entre ellos.

—¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las esmeraldas? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sabía —dijo él—. Me recordaron a tus ojos.

—A mis… —ladeó la cabeza y la boca dibujó lo que solo podía ser una sonrisa irónica—. Edward, yo tengo los ojos marrones.

—En gran parte, sí —la corrigió.

Isabella se giró hasta que pudo verse en el mismo espejo que él había usado antes y parpadeó varias veces.

—No —dijo, lentamente, como si hablara con alguien de poco intelecto—. Son marrones.

Él alargó un brazo y le rozó la parte inferior del ojo con un dedo, frotándole las pestañas como en un beso de mariposa.

—Por fuera, no.

Ella lo miró incrédula, aunque un poco esperanzada. Respiró hondo y se levantó.

—Voy a mirarlo mejor.

Edward observó divertido cómo se levantaba, se acercaba al espejo y se examinaba los ojos. Parpadeó, abrió los ojos y volvió a parpadear

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¡Nunca lo había visto!

Edward se levantó y se colocó junto a ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa que había delante del espejo.

—Pronto aprenderás que siempre tengo razón.

Ella le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Cómo lo has visto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los he mirado muy de cerca.

—Eres… —decidió no terminar la frase y, en lugar de eso, volvió a mirarse al espejo—. ¿Qué te parece? —dijo—. Tengo los ojos verdes.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto.

—Hoy —dijo ella—, me niego a creer que sean de otro color que no sea verde.

Edward sonrió.

—Como quieras.

Ella suspiró.

—Jasper siempre me ha dado mucha envidia. Unos ojos tan bonitos desperdiciados en un hombre.

—Estoy seguro de que las damas que se enamoren de él, no estarán de acuerdo con eso.

Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Sí, pero ellas no importan, ¿no?

Edward reprimió una risa.

—Si tú lo dices, no.

—Pronto aprenderás —dijo ella—, que siempre tengo razón.

Esta vez, Edward sí que soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. Al final, paró y se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba callada. Lo estaba mirando con calidez aunque, al mismo tiempo, tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

—Ha estado bien —dijo ella, colocando su mano encima de la de Edward—. Como antes, ¿no te parece?

Él asintió y giró la mano para tomar la de ella y apretarla.

—Volverá a ser así, ¿no? —dijo ella, con los ojos temerosos—. Volveremos a ser como antes, ¿verdad? Todo volverá a ser igual.

—Sí —dijo él, aunque sabía que no era cierto. A lo mejor serían felices, pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bien.

Edward miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo un rato. Y casi creyó que sería capaz de hacerla feliz.

El día siguiente por la noche, la última noche de Isabella como señorita Swan, Rene llamó a su puerta.

Isabella estaba sentada en su cama, con recuerdos de su infancia repartidos encima de la colcha.

—¡Pasa! —dijo.

Rene asomó la cabeza, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Isabella —dijo, algo preocupada—. ¿Tienes un momento?

Isabella miró a su madre, inquieta.

—Claro.

Se levantó mientras su madre entraba en su habitación. La piel de Rene iba en total consonancia con el color amarillo del vestido.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —le preguntó Isabella—. Pareces mareada.

—Estoy bien. Es que… —Rene se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor—. Ha llegado la hora de que hablemos.

—Oh —dijo Isabella, entre suspiros, con el corazón acelerado.

Llevaba tiempo esperándolo. Todas sus amigas le habían dicho que la noche antes de casarte, tu madre te revelaba todos los secretos del matrimonio. En el último momento, las madres aceptaban a las hijas en el club de las mujeres y les confesaban todas las deliciosas verdades que tan escrupulosamente callaban frente a los oídos de las chicas solteras. Algunas de sus amigas ya se habían casado y Isabella y las demás habían intentado que les dijeran lo que nadie más les decía, pero las jóvenes señoras casadas sólo reían y les decían: «Pronto lo descubriréis».

Pronto era ahora, y Isabella estaba impaciente.

En cambio, Rene, parecía que fuera a devolver la cena de los últimos días en cualquier momento.

Isabella dio unos golpecitos en la cama.

—¿Quieres sentarte aquí, mamá?

Rene parpadeó, distraída.

—Sí, sí, perfecto. —Se sentó, aunque casi en el límite del colchón. No parecía demasiado cómoda.

Isabella decidió apiadarse de ella y empezar la conversación.

—¿Es sobre el matrimonio? —preguntó.

El movimiento de cabeza de Rene fue casi imperceptible.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir el tono de fascinación escondido.

—¿La noche de bodas?

Esta vez, Rene consiguió mover la barbilla arriba y abajo un par de centímetros.

—No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Es algo muy indiscreto e íntimo.

Isabella intentó tener paciencia. Seguro que, tarde o temprano, su madre iría al grano.

—Verás —dijo Rene, titubeante—, hay cosas que debes saber. Cosas que sucederán mañana por la noche. Cosas —tosió—, que implican a tu marido.

Isabella se inclinó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rene se echó hacia atrás, claramente incómoda con el interés de Isabella.

—Verás, tu marido… es decir, Edward, claro… porque él va a ser tu marido…

Como Rene parecía no ir a ningún sitio, Isabella la interrumpió.

—Sí, Edward será mi marido.

Rene hizo una mueca; sus ojos azules miraban hacia todas partes menos a su hija.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Isabella.

Rene respiró hondo y se sentó mejor, con la espalda recta.

—En tu noche de bodas —dijo—, tu marido esperará que cumplas con tu deber matrimonial.

Aquello no era nada que Isabella no supiera antes.

—Tendrás que consumar tu matrimonio.

—Claro —dijo Isabella.

—Él se acostará contigo.

Isabella asintió. Eso también lo sabía.

—Y te hará… —Rene buscaba la palabra agitando las manos en el aire—, cosas íntimas.

Isabella abrió ligeramente la boca. Por fin la cosa se ponía interesante.

—He venido a decirte —dijo Rene, con una voz un poco más brusca—, que el deber matrimonial no tiene por qué ser doloroso.

Pero ¿qué era?

Rene tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Sé que a algunas mujeres el, eh, acto les parece algo desagradable, pero…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Isabella, curiosa—. Entonces, ¿por qué veo tantas doncellas irse a solas con los lacayos?

Inmediatamente, a Rene le salió la vena de propietaria de una casa.

—¿Qué doncellas hacen eso?

—No intentes cambiar de tema —le advirtió Isabella—. Llevo toda la semana esperando esto.

Su madre se quedó sin respiración un momento.

—¿De verdad?

La mirada de Isabella decía: «¿qué esperabas?».

—Por supuesto.

Rene suspiró y dijo:

—¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Me estabas explicando que a algunas mujeres les parece desagradable realizar el deber matrimonial.

—Exacto. Bien.

Isabella miró las manos de su madre y vio que casi había destrozado el pañuelo.

—Lo que quiero que sepas —dijo Rene, muy deprisa, como si quisiera acabar con eso cuanto antes—, es que no tiene por qué serlo. Si dos personas se quieren… y creo que el duque te quiere mucho…

—Y yo a él —añadió Isabella.

—Claro. Claro. Bien, verás, como los dos os queréis, posiblemente será un momento muy bonito y especial. —Rene empezó a moverse hacia los pies de la cama—. Y no debes estar nerviosa. Estoy segura de que el duque será un caballero.

Isabella se acordó del beso de Edward y pensó que «caballero» no era la primera palabra que le venía a la cabeza.

—Pero…

De repente, Rene se levantó.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches. Eso es lo que quería decirte.

—¿Eso es todo?

Rene se fue hacia la puerta.

—Eh, sí —parpadeó, sintiéndose culpable—. ¿Esperabas algo más?

—¡Sí! —Isabella corrió detrás de su madre y se colocó delante de la puerta para que no pudiera escapar—. ¡No puedes irte sin explicarme algo más!

Rene miró a la ventana desesperadamente. Isabella agradeció que su habitación estuviera en el segundo piso, si no habría jurado que su madre habría saltado por ella.

—Isabella —dijo Rene, con la voz apagada.

—Pero ¿qué hago?

—Tu marido lo sabrá —dijo Rene.

—Mamá, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

Rene hizo una mueca.

—No lo harás. Confía en mí. Los hombres son…

Isabella se agarró con fuerza a esa frase inacabada.

—¿Los hombres son qué? ¿Qué, mamá? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

A estas alturas, Rene estaba totalmente colorada y tenía el cuello y las orejas sonrosados.

—Los hombres son muy fáciles de complacer —dijo—. No quedará decepcionado.

—Pero…

—¡Pero ya basta! —dijo Rene, firmemente—. Ya te he dicho lo que mi madre me dijo a mí. No te pongas nerviosa y haz lo suficiente como para quedarte en estado.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

Rene estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿He olvidado esa parte?

—¡Mamá!

—Está bien. Tu deber matrimonial, eh, la consumación, eh, es cómo se hacen los hijos.

Isabella se apoyó en la pared.

—O sea, que tú lo hiciste ocho veces.

—¡No!

Isabella parpadeó, confundida. Las explicaciones de su madre eran muy vagas y todavía seguía sin saber qué era eso del deber matrimonial.

—Pero ¿no se supone que, para tener ocho hijos, tendrías que haberlo hecho ocho veces?

Rene empezó a abanicarse con furia.

—Sí. ¡No! Isabella, esto es muy personal.

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste tener ocho hijos si…?

—Lo hice más de ocho veces —dijo Rene, con una cara como si quisiera que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante.

Isabella miró a su madre, incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—A veces —dijo Rene, casi sin mover los labios y sin levantar la mirada del suelo—, la gente lo hace sólo porque quiere.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿A sí?

—Eh… Sí.

—¿Cómo cuando un hombre y una mujer se besan?

—Sí, exacto —dijo Rene, respirando aliviada—. Es muy parecido a… —Entrecerró los ojos y recuperó el tono de voz normal—. Isabella, ¿has besado al duque?

Isabella palideció.

—A lo mejor —susurró.

Rene agitó el dedo índice delante de su hija.

—Isabella Swan, no puedo creerme que hayas hecho algo así. ¡Sabes que te advertí que no debías permitir que los hombres se tomaran esas libertades!

—Ahora ya no importa. Voy a casarme con él.

—Aún así… —Rene suspiró—. No importa. Tienes razón. Vas a casarte, y con un duque nada menos; si te besó, bueno, era de esperar.

Isabella se quedó mirando a su madre. Mantener aquel tipo de conversaciones no iba para nada con ella.

—Bueno —dijo Rene—, si ya no tienes más preguntas, te dejaré con tus, eh… —Miró todas las cosas que Isabella tenía encima de la cama—. Con lo que estabas haciendo.

—¡Pero sí que tengo más preguntas!

Sin embargo, Rene ya estaba en la puerta.

Y Isabella, por muchas ganas que tuviera de descubrir los secretos del deber matrimonial, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en le pasillo delante de toda la familia y los sirvientes.

Además, la charla con su madre la había dejado algo preocupada. Rene le había dicho que el acto matrimonial era un requisito indispensable para tener hijos. Si Edward no podía tener hijos, ¿querría decir que tampoco podrían realizar las intimidades de las que le había hablado su madre?

Y, maldita sea, ¿en qué consistían esas intimidades? Isabella sospechaba que tenían que ver con los besos, porque la sociedad hacía especial hincapié en que las chicas jóvenes guardaran sus labios puros y castos. Y también, pensó, sonrojándose al recordar la noche en el jardín con Edward, debían estar relacionadas con los pechos de una mujer.

Isabella hizo una mueca. Su madre prácticamente le había ordenado que no estuviera nerviosa, pero era imposible no estarlo, no cuando iba a firmar ese contrato sin tener ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo sus deberes.

¿Y Edward? Si no podía consumar el matrimonio, ¿sería un matrimonio de verdad?

Aquello era suficiente para hacer de Isabella una novia muy inquieta.

Al final, recordó muy pocos detalles del día de la boda. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, que le resbalaron por las mejillas, y recordó la voz ronca de Emmett cuando la entregó a Edward. Hyacinth esparció les pétalos de rosa demasiado deprisa y, cuando llegó al altar, ya no le quedaban. Gregory estornudó tres veces antes de pronunciar los votos.

Y recordó la cara de concentración de Edward mientras repetía sus votos. Pronunció cada sílaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Los ojos le ardían y hablaba en voz baja, pero sincera. A Isabella le pareció que no había otra cosa más importante que las palabras que Edward pronunció delante del arzobispo.

Se tranquilizó pensando que ningún hombre que pronunciara sus votos tan de corazón podía plantearse el matrimonio como una mera conveniencia.

«Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.»

Isabella se estremeció, lo que la obligó a balancearse ligeramente. En unos momentos, pertenecería a ese hombre para siempre.

Edward se giró y la miró fijamente, preguntándole con los ojos: «¿Estás bien?»

Ella asintió, un movimiento de barbilla tan discreto que sólo él lo vio. Isabella vio un brillo especial en sus ojos… ¿Podía ser alivio?

«Yo os declaro…»

Gregory estornudó por cuarta, quinta y sexta vez, obligando al arzobispo a hacer una pausa antes del «marido y mujer». Isabella sintió una oleada de felicidad apoderarse de ella. Sin

embargo, apretó los labios e intento mantener la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, el matrimonio era una institución solemne y no debía ser tomada a broma.

Miró a Edward y vio que él la estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña. Tenía sus pálidos ojos azules fijos en su boca y la comisura de los labios le temblaba.

Isabella sintió que no podría reprimir mucho más esa oleada de felicidad.

«Puedes besar a la novia.»

Edward la cogió con desesperación y la besó con tanto ímpetu que los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos.

Y entonces, los dos pares de labios, los del novio y los de la novia, empezaron a reír, aunque seguían mezclados.

Rene Swan dijo que había sido el beso más extraño que jamás había visto.

Gregory Swan, cuando dejó de estornudar, dijo que había sido asqueroso.

El arzobispo, que ya empezaba a ser mayor, se quedó perplejo.

Sin embargo, Hyacinth Swan que, a los diez años, no debería saber nada de besos parpadeó y dijo:

—Creo que ha sido muy bonito. Si ahora se ríen, posiblemente se reirán siempre. —Se giró a su madre—. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Rene cogió la mano de su hija pequeña y la apretó.

—La risa siempre es bonita, Hyacinth. Gracias por recordárnoslo.

Y así empezó a correr el rumor que los nuevos duques de Hastings eran la pareja más feliz y enamorada que se habían casado en años. Después de todo, ¿quién recordaba una boda con tantas risas?

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Gracias atodos los que sigen mi historia se los agradesco muchísimo

Pero se los agradecería mas si dejaran revews jaja no es sierto bueno si pero de todos modos gracias

Porfa sigan dejando rewies me gustan mucho leerlos para las que mean preguntado la historia contara con un total de 21 capitulos y un epilogo asi que todavía falta bueno nos vemos las próxima semana

Dejen rewiew jajaj a es encerio : )


End file.
